Past Love
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: How can a tradition change Atem's life so completely? One encounter during an event that he has to suffer through ends up setting into motion a series of events that lead him to his destiny.
1. Traditions

Chapter 1: Traditions

A teenage girl with long brunette hair was sweeping the floor one afternoon, concentrated on her work. "You!" she flinched as her father stormed in the room. "Put on your nicest dress, it is our monthly tithe to the Pharaoh. You better give it to him and not bring trouble on your brothers. If they get put in the army I -" he glared at her, too furious to finish his sentence and walked out.

The girl sighed, putting away the broom. She headed to her room to prepare for the trip to the palace.

Sitting proudly on his throne, Atem nodded gracefully to the family who had just paid to him their annual tithe. "How many more families are there to come, Shimon?" Atem asked his royal advisor.

"I think just a few more, my King. We have reached the poorer parts of the city."

"I really hate doing this but I suppose it has to be done." Atem sighed.

The girl stepped into line, a basket of vegetables in her arms. As her turn arrived, she knelt before Atem's throne, presenting the basket. "My King, vegetables from my family's garden."

"Oh? Thank you that's very kind, I'm sure I will enjoy them." Atem answered her, giving a small smile.

The girl avoided looking at him as she rose fluidly to her feet. "I hope you enjoy the bounty of our garden." she mumbled, turning away.

"I-I was just wondering..." Atem stuttered, slowly rising out of his throne so as not to scare her or alarm anyone else "What is your name? I would like to know after you have given me such a wonderful donation."

The girl paused, obligation keeping her from running away. "Hali." she responded, looking away.

"Hmm...Well thank you very much again Hali." Atem nodded to her with a smile "But it would be even better if I could put a face to that beautiful name."

Hali turned back to him and looked up, revealing startling green eyes and a smudged face. She quickly looked away, unable to meet his gaze for long.

Gasping in shock at the color of her eyes, Atem didn't know what to say as a wider smile spread across his face. Clearing his throat, Atem looked to Shimon. "Could you please send everyone else away, I have had enough of this for today, but I would like to speak to this young lady alone."

Hali trembled at his words, not seeing the look on his face. "I am sorry, my King." she whispered fearfully.

"I am not going to hurt you, Hali. You have nothing to be sorry for." He told her with a chuckle, gently placing his hand on her shoulder as he came down from his throne.

Hali nodded, still not looking at him.

"Please turn and face me." Atem asked softly.

Hali turned and looked up at him hesitantly. "Yes, my King?"

"Why are you so dirty, it is not fitting of a young lady to have such a dirty face, especially one so beautiful." Atem smiled as he reach out, gently wiping a small smudge with his thumb.

"I am just a meager servant girl. I work all day in my father's house." Hali admitted, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Whereabouts do you live, I would like to speak to your father." Atem narrowed his eyes in disappointment but then softened them again, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"On the outskirts of the city. Do not face my father alone, my King. He has a temper."

"I am sure I will be fine, I have seven royal court members to help me."

Hali shivered in fear. "I just fear for your safety, my King." she whispered, tears pooling again.

"No need to worry about me or yourself, I will protect you, as Pharaoh it is my duty." Atem smiled cupping her cheek within his palm.

Hali nodded. "I can take you to my home."

"Seto, I want you to accompany us and bring two guards with you please, we do not know what this man is capable of doing" Atem ordered his cousin with a nod.

"Follow me down to the stables Hali, you can ride with me."

Hali followed Atem to the stables as Seto hurried away to get two guards. "I have never ridden a horse, my King."

"I will teach you one day but today you will only be sitting behind me, while I ride." he told her with a smile, as they finally reached the box where his Mare was kept.

Hali let him help her onto the horse and guided them to her home. "That one there," she replied, shivering.

"It's ok, I am here. No harm will come to you when I am around." Atem assured her.

"Thank you, my King." Hali let him help her to the ground and hung back as Atem went to the house and knocked.

A moment later, they could hear a man grumble. "Finally that ungrateful slut came back. Who-?" the man opened the door, stopping short at the sight of Atem.

"You are Hali's Father, I presume?" Atem asked, keeping his features stoic but raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?"

"Unless you want to be arrested in front of your daughter, I would be a lot more polite if I was you in the presence of the Pharaoh." Seto Snarled stepping forward.

"Thank you Seto, but I handle this man myself." Atem nodded to Seto before turning back to Hali's father. "I care because she, like you, are a citizen of my country and as such she deserves to live a life of girl her age, not as a slave!" Atem growled.

The man shoved Atem. "I do not care of you are Ra himself, get out of here and leave my daughter!"

Luckily for Atem, Seto caught the King before he could stumble backwards & fall on his royal behind "Are you ok Sire?" Seto asked with concern as Atem looked up at Seto and nodded.

"Guards! Arrest this man for assaulting the Pharaoh!" Seto barked.

The man fought as the guards seized him. "You will never amount to anything, Hali!" he snarled.

"As you should know, I am unmarried and have been looking for a wife for some time but haven't found one suitable, I believe Hali would make a perfect Queen." Atem smirked, turning back to look at Hali with a wink.

"You on the other hand will not be doing anything except rotting in one of the Pharaoh's dungeons." Seto snapped, pushing the rod in the man's back to make him move.

Hali looked shocked at his first statement, watching her father being dragged away.

Walking up to Hali and cupping her cheek, Atem smiled lovingly at her. "I meant every word I said, you will make an excellent Queen Hali, you deserve to be treated with respect."

Hali smiled, finally meeting his eyes. "Thank you, my King." she replied dutifully.

"Hali, can I ask two things of you?" Atem asked as a light pink blush coated his cheeks.

"Of course, my King." Hali bowed her head slightly.

"For one, I would like for you to start calling me by my name, which is Atem. And would you do me the honor of coming back to the Palace with me and staying with me? I will allow for you to say goodbye to your mother and collect up some of your things before we leave." He smiled at her.

"The woman that I live with is not my mother. But I would like to get a few things." Hali looked away.

"Oh, I am sorry, I did not know." Atem frowned, looking embarrassed at his previous statement, "Take your time in getting your belongs there is no rush."

"Can I have you with me in case my father's wife tries to stop me?"

"Of course, it is my duty to protect you."

Hali went inside and gathered her few belongings, embarrassed by showing how little she had to the king.

"That is all I have if we can go. There are no happy memories here."

"I am sorry that you have had such a bad life but I promise you, you will be treated a lot better at my Palace and will be shown far more respect, the respect you deserve" Atem smiled opening the door for her

"Thank you, Atem." Hali smiled at him. "I have a lot to learn to adjust to my new life."

"You will do just fine and I will be with you every step of the way." he smiled back as he wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Someone cleared their throat. "My King, we need to get back to the palace." Seto had returned.

"We were just on our way, I was just letting Hali collect her belongs." Atem replied sheepishly.

Hali climbed onto the horse behind Atem and they headed back to the palace. "Get Hali a chance to clean up and into proper clothes," Seto ordered a female servant. When Hali and the servant had disappeared, he turned to Atem. "May I be frank with you, my King?"

"Seto? What seems to be the problem?" Atem asked his cousin raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Have you thought of the scandal it would cause to marry a commoner whose father is being punished for attacking you? Centuries of marrying royalty notwithstanding, the daughter of a criminal would cause a scandal in and of itself."

"I have everything under control Seto. You have no need to concern yourself with what I am doing, even though I appreciate your concern cousin. If any issues arise, I will deal with them. Do not forget also that I am Pharaoh and any rules that are made come from me and me alone, unless you wish to contend my authority."

"No, of course not, my King."

"Good, you have to understand Seto, Hali's Father isn't a criminal as such, although what he did was wrong in shoving me the way he did. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Shall I instruct the servant to bring her to you when she's dressed?"

"Yes please. I will be in my throne if anyone else needs me." Atem informed him, before turning to walk away.

Hali headed to the throne room dressed in a deep burgundy dress with a necklace draped around her neck, her hair hanging shiny and clean. Her face was clean as well. She opened the door to the throne room and stepped cautiously. "Atem?" she asked meekly.

"Hali? Is that really you? Y-you look beautiful." Atem stuttered, rising out of his throne and slowly walking towards her like this was all a dream to him.

Hali blushed, ducking her head. "Your servants are amazing."

"You are amazing" Atem blurted out then cover his mouth, a deep red blush covering his cheeks.

Hali blushed more. "I am not used to being appreciated by any one." she admitted.

"Forgive me Hali, I-I do not know what has come over me. I guess I have spent so long by myself that now that I'm in the presence of someone as beautiful as you my teenage hormones are sort of all over the place." Atem admitted shamefully, still blushing deep red but hiding his eyes within his golden bangs.

Hali stepped forward, cupping his face with her hand. "It is okay, Atem. You saved me from my old life. I owe you a lot."

"I am supposed to be a Pharaoh, I have a reputation to uphold. What would my cousin and the rest of my royal court say if the caught me acting like a love sick jackal?" Atem sighed, keeping his eyes down.

Hali feigned innocence. "You were acting love sick? I hardly noticed." she teased.

"I have actually had slight feelings for you ever since we met, I felt really sorry for you when you told me the sad story of how your Father made you work so hard for him, something in my heart told me that I should help you, so I followed that feeling. If you don't mind me saying, I think you looked kind of cute with that bit of soot on your face" Atem chuckled a little, bringing his eyes up to look at her.

"And you look cute with that blush on your face."

"You really think so, even though I am so embarrassed by my immature outburst?"

"I do not dare anger the Pharaoh." Hali winked at him

"Well, well well, look who's come out of their shell since we have been together for the past few hours, I was hoping you were going to stay meek forever." Atem smirked, cheekily.

Hali gave him a small smile. "The caged bird does not sing very prettily." she replied.

"Touche my dear, touche." Atem chuckled, picking up her hand and kissing it.

Hali's stomach rumbled and she blushed. "I have not eaten all day." she admitted.

"Follow me, I'll treat you to a meal you'll never forget." Atem smiled.

Hali smiled. "Sounds really nice, lead the way."

Gently taking her hand then kissing it. "This way, my lady."

Hali smiled at him and let him lead her out of the throne room. "My father did not let me eat very often." she murmured, her smile fading.

"You do not have to worry about him anymore Hali. I will let you eat as much as you want, whenever you want and once we are married and you are Queen you will even have to get out of bed for your meals if you do not want to." Atem chuckled, opening the dining room door for her.

Hali's eyes welled with tears. "Thank you." she whispered, ducking her head.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Atem gestured to the table covered in food "Now what would you like to eat?"

"Now, can I have something besides grapes? As you may have forgotten, you got the grapes." Hali smirked.

"Sorry, I didnt mean to take all of them, I must have been hungrier than I thought, is there anything on this table that you like?"

Hali went pink in the face and mumbled something before reaching for the nearest dish.

"Um Hali, I did not quiet catch that, what did you say." Atem asked, raising an eyebrow as he grabbed himself a few dates.

"Nothing." Hali kept her eyes averted.

"Oh ok, would you like to go on a tour around my palace now? You may take some food with you, if you like."

"Of course." Hali loaded up with food and got to her feet. "Lead the way."

"I would like to take you to my outer courtyard first, if that is ok."

Hali smiled. "Of course, I want to know all about this new world I am entering."

Nodding at her request Atem lead her towards the outer courtyard. Once outside as they strolled along Atem carefully picked a pink lotus flower. "Hali, I have something for you." he blushed, bringing it out from behind his back.

"It is beautiful." Hali smiled, tucking it in her hair. "How does it look?"

"You look beautiful, it especially suits the dress you are wearing."

Hali blushed. "Thank you."

"Here, come and sit down on the edge of the fountain with me." Atem suggested, moving his cape so it didn't dip into the water.

Hali sat down on the edge of the fountain, feeling nervous. "What now?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Would you mind if I fed you a couple of those grapes?" Atem asked nevously, spotting that she had half a dozen left.

Hali smiled widely. "I would like that."

Plucking a grape off the bunch, Atem carefully put a grape into Hali's mouth. Seeing that she was enjoying them, Atem continued until there was only one left, putting it between his teeth he smirked "Do you want it?"

Hali smiled and leaned in, stealing the grape from his teeth with hers, drawing it into her mouth and chewing. "Mmm...tastes better."

"You arere not getting away that easily." Atem growled quickly pulling Hali into his chest giving her a very passionate kiss.

Hali melted against him, kissing him back.

Tilting his head over slightly more, Atem deepened the kiss then slowly pulled back. "I love you, Hali." he whispered with a loving gleam on his deep violet eyes.

"I love you too." Hali blushed.


	2. Becoming Royal

Chapter 2: Becoming Royal

Hali was getting ready for the wedding a couple weeks later, with her ladies in waiting. "I am so nervous. How often does a commoner become a queen?" she asked rhetorically.

"It has never happened before, all of the past Queens including the Pharaoh's mother were all daughters of nobles." one of her maids informed her.

"That is comforting." Hali muttered, her nerves jangling at the words.

"To say that we are all surprised is an understatement but you are very lucky to be chosen by someone as kind and caring as the Pharaoh, there is no need to be nervous you look beautiful."

"Thank you. And he does seem very kind." Hali smiled.

"I am sure the two of you will make beautiful babies as well." the maid giggled.

"Not with my help." Hali replied modestly.

"I am sorry your highness, I should really watch what I am saying." the maid bowed her head.

"No, it is fine. I just am worried that I will not make good heirs for him."

"Do not be so hard on yourself ma'am, you are a beautiful young lady, I am sure any heirs the pair of you have together will be simply adorable."

"Thank you. We should not leave him waiting, though."

"Oh yes of course, we will be right behind you."

Hali headed to the throne room, pausing out of nerves.

"Is everything ok Ma'am?"

"Just nerves." Hali admitted, smiling sheepishly at them.

"You can do it, there is no need to be nervous, I bet the King cannot wait to see you."

"That is what I am nervous about." Hali giggled a little.

"You will do fine, I bet the Pharaoh is just as nervous as you are." the maid smiled at her.

"Then let us do this, I doubt I will get more confidence." Hali took a breath.

"There is no rush, it is perfectly normal for a bride to have the jitters on the big day."

"I am ready." Hali smiled at them.

Watching the doors open, Atem gasped when he saw Hali at the end of the room. "Wow she looks beautiful." Atem whispered to Seto.

"You chose well, considering." Seto whispered back.

"Watch it priest." Atem growled out of the corner of his mouth, still smiling at Hali as she drew closer.

Faint patches of pink appeared on her cheeks as Hali approached. "Hello."

"You look absolutely beautiful." Atem smiled at her, taking her hand.

"Thank you." The pink deepened as she ducked her head.

"We are ready now Shimon, if you would please start the ceremony." Atem nodded.

Shimon began the wedding ceremony and said at the end, "May Ra bless this union with many heirs and a long reign."

Turning away with a blush on his face, Atem smiled.

"Now go, celebrate your union." Shimon said, clearly as a dismissal.

"Thank you to everyone who came to see me get married to this beautiful young lady who I will love for the rest of my life." Atem smiled as he picked up her hand and kissed it. "Now if you would all excuse me I have an important date with my new bride."

Hali went pink at his words. "Wherever you want to go."

"I have a surprise waiting for you in my chambers." Atem whispered almost seductively in her ear.

"Oh?" Hali looked at him.

"After you, my Queen." Atem smirked, giving her a small bow.

Hali gave him a smile and headed toward their chambers. "So I am Queen now?"

"Well considering I hold the title of King and you just married me, you are now Queen." Atem chuckled.

"Then I have the perks of being a Queen?" Hali asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course you do my dear, you can now also demand from my servants anything you want at any time of day." Atem smiled at his new wife, kissing the top of her hand.

"I do not know if I could demand anyone." Hali bit her lip in doubt.

"You do not have to, I was only joking about that but now that you are my Queen, you have the authority to do so only if you wish to."

Hali smirked and moved closer. "Am I allowed to order anyone else around?"

"If I am not present, you have all authority over my royal court or maybe if I need putting in my place." Atem smirked back, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, is it not tradition to try for an heir on your wedding night?"

"Oh um, I have never heard that rule before." Atem blushed.

"Well, it can be one." Hali winked at him.

"Another perk of being Queen" Atem chuckled.

"Well," Hali wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing his ass. "You are in violation of the new decree."

"And what would that be."

"That the Pharaoh should try for an heir on his wedding night and we are no closer to that when we met." Hali smirked.

"I am not going to rush you into anything Hali but if that is what you want to do."

"I have my hand on your ass, what do you thing?" Hali squeezed his ass for emphasis.

"I think that I have my work cut out for me." Atem smirked "Now if you do not mind, could you close your eyes for me, I did say I had a surprise for you."

Hali covered her eyes with her hand. "What is the surprise?"

"Just let me guide you, I promise you will like it."

Hali held out her hand for him to lead her.

Leading her in the door and then shutting it behind her, Atem smiled, "Open your eyes Hali."

Hali opened her eyes and gasped softly at the flower petals scattered around the room. "It is beautiful."

"I thought it would be nice to do something for my new Queen."

"I love it." Hali smiled as she turned toward him. "You did this for me?"

"And I love you, I did this all especially for you. I have never been so happy in all my life." Atem beamed.

"Well," Hali tilted her head a little to the side. "You have a beautiful woman and a beautifully made room, what are you going to do?"

"Do you mind if I kiss you again?" Atem asked, caressing her cheek.

"Do you normally ask for permission?" Hali raised an eyebrow.

"I was raised to be polite, to women especially and even though now you are my wife, I do not want to force myself onto you."

"Sometimes a girl likes a little force." Hali winked.

"Would you care to explain to me what you mean?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want you to take charge a little. Show me who's the man in this relationship. Not to say that I won't reciprocate."

"I-I don't know if I can, it goes against my nature but I guess I can try." Atem smiled.

After their long night of love making, Atem let out a contented sigh. "I love you Hali and I hope we are able to produce an heir one day." Atem smiled kissing Hali's temple.

"After all that fun, I am sure it will not take long." Hali giggled, tracing the planes of his bare chest and stomach with a delicate touch.

"It may take a bit more practice." Atem said cheekily, shuddering at her touches.

"I do not mind practicing. Am I tickling you?" Hali smirked.

"I am a bit ticklish, especially my chest." Atem chuckled.

"You really should not have told me." Hali grinned evilly as she continued tracing his torso.

"H-Hali that tickles, s-stop...p-please."

"You are lucky I am too tired to continue." Hali eased up, laying her hand on his chest over his heart. She sighed, drifting off.

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful Queen." Atem whispered kissing her cheek.


	3. Training Exercise

Chapter 3: Training Exercise

Atem was sitting in the throne room a few months later, scarcely listening to what his priests were saying as his mind wandered to Hali. 'She has been acting strangely lately, I wonder what is wrong?' he thought.

"Excuse me Sire, what do you think of our idea." Seto asked noticing his cousin wasn't paying attention.

Atem jerked upright, blinking. "Did you say something?"

"We were talking about the threat that the Romans could pose to us. Rumors have been spread that they have huge advancements in their artillery. Are you ok Sire? You don't seem to be concentrating very well this morning." Seto asked.

"I am just worried about the queen. Do we have any intelligence that they are planning on attacking us?"

"Not as of yet, your Majesty, but Seto suggested we put more guards out on patrol further out of Egypt's borders." Shada informed Atem.

"My King, if you are worried about Queen Hali, we don't mind you closing the meeting early to be with her?" Mahad suggested.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Keep me informed on the issue." Atem got to his feet and hurried out of the throne room.

"Right, Mahad and Shada could you spread the word to the guards about deploying more men out to the borders? I have some paperwork I must do for the Pharaoh." Seto informed them with a nod as he too left the room.

Atem frowned in concern. "Is something wrong?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"No not at all, I am fine, I am more than fine actually. Give me your hand." Hali smiled.

Curious, Atem held out his hand.

"I am sorry if I worried you with my tears but they are happy tears not sad ones...Atem, I am pregnant." Hali sighed, gently placing his hand on the small bump on her stomach.

"You are-?" Atem's eyes widened as he felt the baby move. "Oh!" his eyes went huge.

"Isis said I maybe as far as four months along."

"That is wonderful." Atem gave her a swift kiss, but when he pulled away, his eyes were troubled.

"Atem? What is wrong?" Hali asked looking concerned for her husband.

"Rome has become somewhat of a threat. I just came from a meeting where the priests updated me."

"So are we in any danger from them?"

"I have to go." Atem gave her a swift kiss and followed Mahad out, going into Pharaoh mode. "How long will it take for them to get here?" he demanded, leading the way to the throne room.

"They will be here within the next few hours my Pharaoh." Mahad answered nervously.

"Looks like your Dad is going to be a very busy man." Hali whispered caressing her bump.

"Can we reach them in time?" Atem asked, trying to hide his nerves.

"I am afraid not Pharaoh, there ships are very powerful and fast. Even with our biggest number of horses towing your chariot, we still would not get out to the border in time" Mahad sighed.

"Mahad, Pharaoh thank goodness I found you, I have news on the Roman fleet." Shada said, bowing to Atem.

"Mahad told me. Is there anything new on it?" Atem asked, alert.

"Yes, strangely enough the bigger ships have pulled back and there are now only two smaller ones heading towards Egypt." Shada told both of them, looking confused.

"Yes sir" Shada bowed as he hurried towards the stables, "I will come with you Pharaoh, who knows what those people are capable of" Mahad growled.

"Alert all of the priests, we need all hands on deck for this one."

"Of course, we are here to protect you and the Queen." Mahad smiled, stopping at Seto and Karims doors to alert them.

Atem headed to the stables where the stable boy already had his horse ready. He mounted it, waiting for the priests to be ready.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Pharaoh, we are ready to go, Isis has informed us she will stay behind to look after the Queen." Seto told Atem as he mounted his horse followed by Mahad, Shada and Karim.

Atem rode toward the coast. A few hours of riding later, they approached a convoy on foot. "Halt, that must be them!"

"Keep on your guard men, we do not know what to expect." Seto growled pulling up on his horse next to Atem.

"Who comes on to Egypt's land?" Atem commanded as the convoy stopped yards from them.

"Shame on you Pharaoh for forgetting two members of your own family" The middle aged Women giggled, still approaching.

Atem's eyes widened with shock. "Family?" he questioned. "I do not have a Roman family members."

"We are not Roman. We are Egyptian like you, Atem." the women smirked, using his name.

"How do you know my name? Explain yourself!"

"You may not recognize us because we were taken away when you were only young but this young lady beside me is your twin sister Loretta and I am your Fathers older sister, your Auntie Luna." Luna smiled at him.

Atem's mouth fell open before he could correct it. He jerked his head to his priests. "Is this true?"

"Everything these women is telling you is the truth, I had just been made a member of your Fathers Royal court a week before it happened." Shada explained.

Atem hopped off his horse, staring at his sister. "How did it happen?" he asked Luna, without looking away from Loretta.

"Forgive me Atem for my fading memory but it was due to your Father wanting to protect you and Loretta. Being that you were the crown Prince, your sister had to be taken away as peace offering. Your Father was worried about her so I offered to go with her for protection." Luna explained.

"You do look like me." Atem noted, a faint smile curling his lip.

"We are twins after all, but I look more like our Mother." Loretta explained, giving him a sad smile.

"Would you come back to the palace? This is not the best reunion."

"We were actually on our way there when you stopped us, I am really sorry for giving all of you such a unannounced surprise, we never meant any harm." Luna apologized.

"It is fine, I just would like you to meet my Queen."

"You are married now, brother? Congratulations!" Loretta smiled.

"And expecting a baby." Atem bowed his head, acknowledging the congrats.

"What? Pharaoh, you never told us you and then Queen had produce an heir? Congratulations to both of you." Mahad smiled patting his best friend on the back.

Atem gave him a sheepish look. "You interrupted us after she told me."

"I am sorry my King but I thought we had a war looming on us." Mahad blushed, looking sheepishly at Luna.

"It is fine. Let us lead the way to the city."

"Thank you."

Atem rode toward the city, lost in his own thoughts.

Spotting her Husband from her chamber window, Hali made her way out to the to the Palace gate but frowned slightly when she saw him with two other women "Do I want to know?"

Atem leapt from the horse and greeted her with a kiss. He turned to face the newcomers. "Hali, this is my sister, Loretta. Loretta, this is my new wife."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty, congratulations also." Loretta smiled bowing.

Hali looked confused. "I did not know he had a sister. How did-how come-?"

"I am sorry I never told you Hali, but I will explain everything once we get inside. Seto could you take my horse to the stable for me? I have some long time catching up to do." Atem smiled at Loretta then kissed Hali's cheek.

"Of course." Seto took the reins and led the horse away.

Hali smiled at Loretta. "I guess we all have a lot to talk about."

"I am please to see my Brother chose someone so pretty to become my sister-in-law." Loretta smiled then giggled.

"We agree on one thing then." Atem smiled, turning with Hali toward the palace.

Seeing her niece and nephew get on so well made Luna happy and now that he was expecting a child delighted her even more. It was going to be sad however to return to the Palace and not see her own younger brother. "Auntie Luna, are you ok?" Loretta asked with concern.

Atem paused, hearing his sister's concern. "Yes, what is it?" he asked Luna.

"I am fine you two, thank you for your concern. It is just seeing this palace again brings back memories. Knowing that your father is not here to greet me makes me feel a little sad, but I will be ok." Luna smiled as Loretta took her hand and gave it a squeeze in support.

"Even though he did not talk about you, I am sure he missed you."

"Your Father was heart broken when your Sister and I were sent away, he told me he regretted that decision everyday. Perhaps that was one of the reason why he died so early in life." Luna sighed.

"You can eat anything you like. You can also stay as long as you like too."

"Thank you so much Atem, that iss very kind of you, I almost feel bad though because you have a baby on the way." Luna smiled lovingly at Hali.

"Why do you feel bad?"

"I feel like we are intruding in on your new family." Luna sighed.

"No you are expanding it." Atem smiled at her.

"Ok, only if you are sure, I am at your service any time you need me my King." Luna bowed.

"Then get on with robbing me of food." Atem gestured toward the palace with a chuckle.

"I would never steal anything off my own nephew but thank you for putting this feast on for us."

"I was joking, Luna." Atem laughed.

"I know you were, I am just a bit tired from our long trip." Luna sighed.

"Seto, would you have servants get two rooms ready for them and bring their things to them?" Atem asked Seto.

"Of course I can, they are my relatives too, I will see you two ladies at the feast." Seto smiled before heading off to find a servant.

Atem led them through the courtyard, telling them over his shoulder, "If you need anything, just call for a servant. I will order them to obey you was well. After all you are royalty too."

"Oh you do not have to do that Atem, I am more than capable to look after myself. I know I am your father's sister but I would not feel right telling others what to do. I'll leave that to Loretta." Luna smiled down at her niece who nodded back.

As Atem led them to the banquet room, Mahad reached them. "Remember, my King. You have fighting training with Seto this evening."

"I am glad I have you to remind me, thank you Mahad." Atem smiled at his best friend.

Atem finished his food and rose to his feet. "Seto, want to be my sparring partner?"

"I will gladly take you on and win." Seto chuckled.

"Do you want to watch?" Atem asked the women.

"I would like to go and rest if that is ok, I am sure Loretta would like to learn af ew more tips and tricks from her Brother." Luna winked at her.

"I would love to watch you sword fighting with our cousin" Loretta smiled.

Atem led the way to the courtyard where there was a rack of swords. He picked up his favorite, waiting for Seto to pick one out.

"Ready to lose, your highness?" Seto teased, checking out the sharpness of his blade.

Atem took up position across from Seto, sword in front of him. "Bring it, Seto. Don't hold back."

"Do not you worry, I will not. I do not want you to hold back either just because we are related." Seto retorted.

Atem started the fight with a swipe at Seto. They clashed swords and a few minutes into it Seto took a swipe without realizing how close he was and sliced into Atem's stomach, making him cry out, falling to his knees.

"Oh Ra, Pharaoh I am so sorry, I did not realize I was that close, are you ok? Mahad come quick." Seto ordered, dropping to one knee at Atem's side.

Mahad hurried over as Atem waved Seto off. "I am fine." he panted, wincing.

"No you are not, your bleeding. Seto could you help me get the king to his feet so we can get him to Isis?" Mahad asked as Loretta watched on in shocked about what had just happened to her Brother.

"Of course." Mahad wrapped his arm around Atem's chest and lifted, helping him to the palace interior.

"Atem? Are you ok? That looks like a really bad wound." Loretta asked, seeing her Brothers now blood soaked tunic.

"I do not feel so good..." Atem moaned as he went limp.

"You better hurry with him Mahad, Atem...Atem, speak to me Brother." Loretta panicked, gently patting his cheek.

Mahad lifted Atem up in his arms and carried him to the king's chambers, gently lying him on the bed. "Where is Isis?" he asked, anxiously.

Bursting through the door, Isis came into Atem's chambers "I am sorry I took so long, I had to find the Queen and tell her what happened." Isis explained, making her way over to Atem and lifting his shirt.

"How bad is it?" Seto asked, looking tortured.

"Its actually not as bad as it looks, only shallow, thank Ra." Isis sighed in relief, "I just need to bandage his stomach and then he will be fine after some rest."

"It is all my fault..."

"Accident happen Seto, it iss not your fault but next time you and the Pharaoh should wear some type of armour to prevent this." Isis explained as she finished wrapping Atems torso.

"Mahad, could I talk to you" Loretta whispered feeling nervous.

"Hm?" Mahad looked over at her. "Something wrong, Princess?"

"I want to thank you for being there for my Brother. I know you are a member of his Royal court and its your job but I just wanted to let you know how thankful I am to have some like you to look after him." Loretta blushed, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Mahad blinked, blush creeping up his cheeks. "It is my sworn duty to protect him."

"I-I'm sorry, I should not have done that, I should go & check to see that my auntie is ok" Loretta blushed darker red, dashing out of the room.

Mahad cleared his throat as Isis stood back. "Should I stand guard outside the chambers?"

"You stay here with the Pharaoh while I get the Queen." Isis smirked as she walked past Mahad.

Mahad sat beside the bed, watching Atem sleep.

Coming in a while later, Hali looked at Atem and then to Mahad. "How is he Mahad? Isis told me what happened"

"He is sleeping. I am so sorry, my Queen, I should have kept a closer rein on the fight."

"It was not you fault Mahad, accidents happen. You may go now I can keep an eye on him, thank you Mahad" Hali smiled.

"Yes, my Queen." Mahad bowed and left.

Atem stirred, turning his head. "Hali...?"

"Atem, how are you feeling, I am here just take it easy." Hali whispered.

"In pain...what happened...?"

"Seto slashed your stomach with his sword when you were training."

"Tell him...I am not...mad..."

"I will but you need to rest, so no more talking ok, I will look after the Palace while you recover." Hali told him, kissing his forehead.

Atem closed his eyes again as she left the room. A few minutes later, he heard a loud noise and jerked awake, concerned there was danger. He slowly got out of bed and held the wall as he walked, unsure of where he was going. He made it outside and he slumped against the wall, too exhausted to move.

Making her way back to chambers to check on Atem, Hali panicked when she found the bed empty with Atem nowhere to be seen. "Where are you Atem? I told him to stay in bed and rest." Hali growled, making her way down the hall but stopping at Isis's room.

Isis looked up at the knock on the door. "My Queen, what is it?"

"Atems missing, I went to go to bed and he was not there. I need your help to find him, Isis. He is still not fully recovered." Hali informed her, sounding concerned for the safety of her husband.

Isis rose to her feet. "I will call the priests. Just be careful."

"Just get Seto for now, but you better tell his Sister as well. If she hears this going on she is going to freak out."

Isis hurried out of the room and to Seto's room, knocking.

"Isis, what is wrong, why are you at my door so late in the evening" Seto yawned rubbing one eye.

"The Pharaoh is missing, the Queen returned to their chambers and found he was not there. She wants us to look for him."

"Oh no, that can't be good, come we better go and find him. Any ideas as to where he could be?" Seto asked, grabbing a lit torch.

"No idea." Isis shook her head. "But it will take a while for us to find him if we do not recruit."

"You keep going, I will wake Shada, perhaps he can locate the Pharaoh using his Key" Seto suggested.

"Good idea. I will check the rooms."

"Has anyone informed the Princess?"

"Not yet. I will go do that." Isis headed down the hall to Loretta's room and knocked. "Princess, open up please."

"Whats wrong Isis?" Loretta asked, coming to her door.

"Your brother is missing. I was told to come inform you." Isis bowed her head.

"That does not sound good, he will still be injured from this afternoon, I will help you search, thank you for telling me Isis." Loretta nodded follow her down the hall.

"I would ask if you would know where he could be, but you do not know the palace."

"I can try to sense where he is, we are twins after all." Loretta suggested, standing with her eyes closed.

Isis waited anxiously until Loretta's eyes opened. "Did you sense him?"

"I can only tell that he's outside, sorry Isis maybe um...whats his name, Shada might have more luck" Loretta sighed

"Seto said he was going to have him look." Isis nodded as a servant rushed up. "What is it?"

"Lady Isis, Master Shada has found the Pharaoh, he has found him in the outer courtyard." the servant informed her.

"Follow me, Princess." Isis led her to the courtyard and found Atem slumped against the wall. "Pharaoh!" she cried, kneeling beside him.

"Is he ok Isis?" Loretta asked looking nervous.

Atem stirred before Isis could respond. "Pharaoh, are you hurt?"

"No...where am I...?"

"You're outside, why did you leave our chambers you know your not completely recovered" Hali asked kneeling down next to him also.

"Heard a noise..."

Seto arrived just then. "We should get the Pharoah back to his room."

"Would you like a hand? He is heavier than he looks." Hali giggled then blushed.

"I'll help you Seto, he is my Brother" Loretta smiled at Hali.

Seto helped Atem to his feet with their help and got him back to their chambers. "Make sure he stays put."

"I will do not worry, would you be able to stand guard outside our chamber door just for tonight, Seto? Just in case?" Hali asked.

"Of course." Seto nodded and stepped out.

Atem was already asleep.

"Sleep well my Husband, I love you" Hali whispered, kissing his forehead.


	4. A New Heir

Chapter 4: A New Heir

Atem recovered from his fight and it wasn't long before a servant rushed in during a meeting, in a state of anxiety. "My King, the Queen is in labor."

"What?" Atem leapt to his feet. "Meeting adjourned." he said dismissively to his priests. "Isis, come with me."

"Yes your Majesty, I am right behind you." Isis nodded, following him out.

Atem paused outside of the bed chambers. "You go in, she needs your help."

"Do you want me to call you once the child is born? " Isis asked opening the door.

"Yes, please. I will need to announce the birth."

"Yes of course" Isis nodded before going in and shutting the door.

"I am here my Queen, how are you feeling?" Isis asked, coming to the Queens aid.

Atem paced the room anxiously.

A while later Seto found Atem still pacing "Pharaoh, any word on the Queen?"

Atem shook his head, anxiety ratcheting up as he heard Hali cry out again. "She has been doing that for a while.

"She will be fine, Isis knows what she's doing, I am sure before long you will have a very happy and healthy baby." Seto smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Atem's shoulder.

"Thank you, Seto. You are a very good priest." Atem bowed his head a little and Seto returned the gesture.

A cry broke the silence, high pitched and loud. "That must be the baby." Atem looked anxiously at the door.

"If the baby is crying, it is a very good sign, my King." Seto touched his shoulder.

A moment later, Isis left the room, a smile on her face. "We have a healthy heir to the throne. The Queen did wonderfully and she is resting in bed."

"Thank you." Atem hugged her unexpectedly, surprising her.

"Not a problem, your highness." Isis looked flustered as she pulled away. "You can go in and see her."

"Pharaoh?" Seto asked, continuing when Atem turned. "The citizens of the city need to be notified that an heir was born. Shall I gather a crowd?"

"Yes, tell them to gather and I will make an announcement as soon as I can." Atem nodded and headed into the chambers. Hali was sitting up in bed, sweaty and exhausted. She was holding a bundle. "Hali…" he smiled, relieved.

"Do you want to see your son?" Hali asked, smiling tiredly at him.

"Of course." Atem went over and sat on the edge of the bed. The baby looked like a miniature Atem with brown hair instead of tricolored. "He is beautiful." He smiled.

"What should we name him?" Hali asked, looking up at him.

"Amen." Hali smiled. "Since he is going to be a living god when you pass on the throne."

"Not going to happen for a long time. That is a perfect name, though. May I borrow him?"

"What is it?" Hali asked, handing the baby over.

"It is tradition to present the heir to the citizens." Atem explained, holding the baby close. "I will bring him back when I am done."

"Be careful." Hali gave him a small smile before falling asleep.

Atem left the room and was met by Seto. "Are the people gathered?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, my King. Is this the prince?" Seto smiled down at the baby. "He looks remarkably like you, Sire."

"Yes, he certainly does." Atem smiled. "Lead the way and make an announcement."

Atem followed Seto to the balcony and waited while Seto stepped forward. "Attention citizens of Egypt, the Pharaoh has an announcement." Seto stepped aside to let Atem step forward.

Atem stepped forward, holding the bundle so it was visible in his arms. "Citizens of Egypt, the Queen has given birth to a prince, who shall take the throne when it is time. May Ra shine down upon him to grow to be a wise man." He announced, smiling a little at his words.

The crowd cheered and clapped in response. Atem stepped back and followed Seto back inside. "I must return him to Hali."

"If the Queen is asleep, maybe someone else should watch them. His aunt, perhaps?" Seto suggested.

Atem smiled widely. "Excellent idea, Seto. She will need a guard to ensure no one tries to kill the heir and I have the perfect person for the job."

"Sire?" Seto questioned, unsure what he meant.

"Send Mahad to the room I designated as the baby's room. I will get Loretta." Atem turned toward Loretta's room.

"You have noticed they were…fond of each other?" Seto hesitated, unsure how to phrase it in front of his king.

Atem turned and smirked at him. "I am just wanting to protect my son, anything that happens between them is none of my business if they do the job."

"Clever, my King." Seto chuckled and headed the opposite direction.

Atem went to Loretta's room and knocked. A moment later, Loretta opened it. "Brother, what is it? I see Hali had the baby." Loretta smiled down at her nephew.

"He is the reason I called upon you. Would you watch him while I conduct business?"

"Of course, he is my nephew. Give me a few minutes and I will meet you in the nursery."

Atem nodded and headed for the nursery. He placed the baby in the crib as there was a knock on the door. "My King, you wanted me?"

"Mahad, I want a guard on the prince to ensure that no one tries to murder him while I work. I will have the other priests inform you on anything decided."

"Yes, my King." Mahad bowed and stepped into the room and stood guard against the wall.

There was a knock on the door finally and Mahad answered it. "Princess, what are you doing here?" he asked with a tone of surprise.

"My brother asked me to watch over the prince while he worked." Loretta's eyes flicked to Atem and narrowed. "Why would you send me to do a task you asked your priest to do?" she asked, a note of anger in her voice despite the calmness of it. She was keeping calm so she wouldn't shout in front of the baby.

Atem shrugged. "Mahad is guarding the baby. You are actually here to care for him."

_He is up to something._ Loretta thought before sighing. "Of course, brother. Tend to the country while I tend to the prince."

"If you need me, I will be in the throne room." Atem nodded to the pair of them and left the room.

"You know what he is doing, right?" Mahad asked, leaning against the wall, the Millennium Ring glinting in the sunlight streaming from the window.

"I do not presume to know what my brother is thinking but I have a hunch." Loretta rolled her eyes. "I suspect he is playing Cupid for us."

Mahad gave her a blank look. "I do not understand, princess.

"The Roman god of love." Loretta informed him. "I may be of Egyptian descent, but I was raised Roman."

"That is true. Then that does make sense _if_ he is trying to match us together." Mahad chuckled. "That is an interesting idea."

"It is?" Loretta perked up, looking back at him.

"My being worthy of being with royalty." Mahad snorted. "I only thought I was worthy of serving them."

"You are worthy, Mahad." Loretta straightened up from the crib and stepped closer to him. "You are as noble as any nobleman I knew in Rome. All of the nobles I knew treated women as worthy as a slave." She sounded bitter. "It is much different here. It is a relief to know who I really am."

"You have always been royalty, were you not?" Mahad questioned.

"Yes, but women were used for connections. How to move up in society, how to further their line. It made me sick seeing how we were treated."

Mahad reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek, bringing to her attention that she had been crying. "You will never have to be treated like that again." He murmured, before closing the distance. He gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

The baby began crying and Mahad pulled away with a sigh. "You need to get back to work." He replied with a hint of regret. "Watch the prince and I will stand guard to ensure that you are safe, princess."

Loretta turned away, letting her raven hair swing forward to cover her pink cheeks. She tended to the baby and soon had him quiet again.


	5. The Wrath of the Princess

Chapt 5: The Wrath of the Princess

Atem was in the throne room, his thoughts on his wife and son. He didn't notice that Isis was trying to get his attention. "Did you say something?"

"I am sorry to disrupt your thoughts my King but I came to inform you that your sister is very unwell, when I checked her last she had a high fever and had been sick more than once." Isis repeated

"Mahad, would you check on the princess?" Atem looked up at his priest.

"Oh you want me to check on her? Of course I will." Mahad smiled, silently cheering to himself. Atem hid a smile as he turned to Seto. "What were we talking about?"

"I was saying that the royal court and I think we need to hire more guards for security now that you have a son, pharaoh." Seto nodded

"I agree. Anyone with a lust for power might try something."

"Now that there is a new life in this Palace he needs to be protected constantly as the heir to the throne."

"Yes, find guards wiling to do the task."

"Right away your Majesty, would you like me to check on Mahad on the way he hass been gone a long time." Seto asked.

"Yes, go find out what is keeping him."

"Yes, Sire." Seto bowed before leaving.

"The Pharaoh would be very angry if he found out about this." Mahad whispered against Loretta's lips.

"I do not think he could do much, I am his sister after all and surely he knows something is going on between us" Loretta smirked, looking into Mahad's stony grey eyes.

"Still, he could make life difficult for me." Mahad made a face.

"After the way you comforted me, I will protect you from my brother." Loretta smiled, giving him a chaste kiss

"You were not really sick, were you?"

"I honestly was not feeling well but maybe not quiet as sick as Isis would have told you, sorry Mahad. I just wanted to see you again." Loretta sighed.

"I am happy both that you are not sick and that you wanted to see me. I wanted to see you too."

"I feel bad for lying to my brother about my condition but seeing him and Hali together made me feel lonely and long for some company of my own."

"You are not lonely now." Mahad smirked, pulling her face to his for a kiss.

"You are the best." Loretta smiled against his lips as she kissed him back

Seto approached Loretta's room and knocked. When he heard nothing, he opened the door, eyes widening as he spotted Loretta and Mahad making out. "Mahad, you should not be fraternizing with the princess!" he replied hotly.

"Ahh! Seto, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy with the Pharaoh?" Mahad exclaimed pulling out of the kiss, leaving Loretta blushing.

"The Pharaoh sent me to check why you had not returned."

"Oh, well I should go report back to him and explain myself." Mahad sighed as he stood up.

"Wait Mahad, I will come too I owe it to my brother."

Seto sighed. "I must tell the Pharaoh you are all right. I will be back." Seto left the room.

"Mahad, this is all my fault, I do not want to get you into trouble with my brother. He is Pharaoh after all." Loretta sighed adverting her gaze from him.

"I am sure that I can handle it."

"Yes but you live in this Palace with him, I'm merely only a visitor here. I know I grew up here but it does not feel like home anymore now that our father is gone."

"I can help you feel more comfortable." Mahad murmured, leaning in to kiss her again.

Putting her hand on his chest, but not pushing back too reluctantly Loretta sighed "I know you are only trying to comfort me but I do not want us getting caught by Seto again, I like you but being caught the first time by my cousin was bad enough."

"I'm sure he will not dare come back in case he sees something."

"Well, as long as we hear him knock this time we should be safe." Loretta smirked leaning in closer to him.

"You have brought out certain...feelings out of me." Mahad murmured against her lips. "I am not sure what to do about it."

"Oh? And what sort of feelings would you be talking about?" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow.

Mahad cleared his throat, looking down. "Feelings that lead to an heir." he mumbled.

"What was that Mahad, I never quiet heard you properly." Loretta giggled, before kissing him, silencing his mumblings for the night.

Five months later, Loretta started to fill out as many noticed she was pregnant. Mahad was cleaning up from the night's meeting, sneaking covert looks over at Loretta as he worked.

"Argh, I do not feel very well I think I am going to go to my chambers and lay down, if you would excuse me, brother." Loretta nodded at Atem, caressing her rounded stomach.

Atem nodded and she left. "Maybe I should check on her. To make sure she is okay." Mahad suggested.

Looking at his cousin, Seto raised an eyebrow. "Pharaoh? Is it just me or has Mahad been acting strangely in the past few months." Seto asked after Mahad had left the room.

"Yes, and I think it has to do something with the fact that my sister looks like Hali did not long ago." Atem frowned.

"I have noticed that the Princess has been spending a lot of time with Mahad."

"I cannot control my sister. If she wants to spend time with him, I cannot stop her. I would only push her into his arms. Although I think he has some explaining to do about her expanding waistline."

"I know it probably is not my place to say this but do you really think her highness is with child? I have noticed her eating a lot better since she came so it could just be that." Seto remarked.

"Very possible. I should have a talk with Mahad."

"Good luck your Majesty." Seto called as Atem left the room.

Mahad paused in kissing Loretta, panting. "You're pregnant?" he whispered, his hand resting on her belly.

"All thanks to you." Loretta smiled resting her hand gently on top of his.

Mahad moved back to kissing her, caressing her belly.

Atem opened the door and stepped in before seeing them. "What the hell?!"

Quickly but gently pushing herself away from Mahad, Loretta blushed deep red from embarrassment and anger "What are you doing in here Atem? Did you knock first?" Loretta growled.

"It's my palace, I shouldn't have to." Atem folded his arms.

"I deserve as much privacy as you, Pharaoh!"

"I should go." Mahad got to his feet.

"No Mahad stay, if my brother has a problem with us being together then that is his fault!" Loretta grabbed Mahad's hand and looked up at him with pleading eyes

"You better not hurt her." Atem glared at him.

"I would never hurt the Princess, your Majesty, I love her." Mahad admitted with a blush.

"I won't have it, damnit."

"If you do not like it, Atem I will take Mahad away with me back to Rome and I will have our baby over there." Loretta growled turning her back.

Atem snarled. "Do not push me, Loretta. I won't lose you again. Fine! Do whatever you want!" Atem stormed out.

Putting her head in her hands Loretta started to cry. "Why would my brother yell at me like that, am I not allowed to be in love?"

"He is just concerned about you." Mahad rubbed her back.

"He did not have to yell at me." Loretta sobbed turning around and throwing her arms around his neck to cry on his shoulder

Mahad held her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I am so sorry I got you involved with this Mahad, you have been so good to me." Loretta whispered with a sniff.

Mahad lifted her chin to get her to meet his eyes. "I will always be good to you. Forget about your brother for just a moment." he murmured before bringing her lips to hers.

"Thank you Mahad" Loretta murmured against his lips before deepening the kiss again.

Mahad lifted her chin to get her to meet his eyes. "I will always be good to you. Forget about your brother for just a moment." he murmured before bringing her lips to hers.

"Can you just stay here with me? I do not know if I can face my brother again."

"Of course." Mahad smiled, kissing her nose.

"I love you so much Mahad, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Loretta smiled.

"I feel the same way about you."

"If I did go back to Rome, would you come with me or stay here with my brother? I know you are a member of his royal court but..."

"I do not know. It would be very hard to decide..." Mahad bit his lip.

"I am sorry, I should not be asking you that, I am not even Roman royalty so I do not really have any business going back there anyway" Loretta sighed

Mahad smiled gratefully. "I just do not know if that happened. I would be torn between duty and my heart."

"I just do not know what is going to happen when this baby is born and because my Brother is King I will never be Queen, his son far out ranks even me."

"He is a wonderful man, but is he not a little old for you?" Atem narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"Atem, I am not an infant anymore, I don't care if Mahad is a few years older than me. Is not Hali two years your junior?" Loretta smirked

Atem scowled. "Not quite. As Pharaoh, I have the right to marry whomever I want."

"Pharaoh or not, you have no right to interfere in my love life, your my brother, not my father." Loretta huffed, poking him hard in the chest.

"Being your brother gives me a few rights. Like protecting you."

"But you're just taking it too far, Mahad was too scared to even kiss me because of you."

"I cannot help it, I do not want to see you hurt." Atem looked away.

Softening her gaze, Loretta gently cupped Atems cheek. "Mahad would never hurt me Atem, I love him & he loves me. You have to trust my decision and let me live my own life."

Atem sighed. "Fine. However," he paused, meeting her gaze.

"What?" Loretta asked, still slightly annoyed as she raised an eyebrow

"If he hurts you, I will have no mercy on his punishment." Atem scowled.

"Mahad is one of your best friends, do you honestly believe he would hurt me? He is the gentlest and most caring guy I have ever met. Why can you not just be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you but you are my sister, I will not have you hurt in any way."

"I do not know that I believe you, you seem to be doing everything to keep us apart by using the 'I do not want you hurt' excuse." Loretta growled.

"I have the right to want you happy and unhurt."

"Just stop it, if I end up getting hurt that is my fault, now I am going to go and find Mahad and then We. Are. Leaving!"

"No."

"You cannot stop me, Atem." Loretta growled as she stormed off to find Mahad.

Atem sighed and walked away.

"Mahad, Mahad where are you?" Loretta called getting more worried by the minute.

"Here, Princess." came a quiet voice from a nearby column.

Finding where his voice was coming from Loretta sighed sadly, touching his arm "Hey, Im really sorry about my Brother, come on let us get out of here."

"No."

"What is wrong? I thought you wanted to go?"

"I am not getting between you and your brother. My boss."

"Mahad, look at me. You are not getting between us, Atem is just being over protective because he doesn't want to see me getting hurt. I love you Mahad and if you want to stay here that is fine by me, we do not have to be married straight away." Loretta smiled, leaning into him.

Mahad looked down at her, indecision in his eyes. "I do not want to cause you to fight with him."

"I am sorry you had to hear all of that, I do not like arguing with him either. I think we both need to go and apologize to him and get to bed." Loretta yawned resting her head on his chest.


	6. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End

"Atem? I need to go for a walk around the city. My stomach's a little queasy and I just need to get fresh air." Hali gave him a pleading look.

"Are you ok my Queen, do you think it is better that you go and see Isis instead?" Atem asked rising out of his seat.

"I am sure I will be fine after a little fresh air." Hali dismissed his concern.

"Shada, could you please accompany the Queen on her walk and see to it that she come's back to me in one piece" Atem nodded to his priest.

"Of course." Shada nodded. "When you are ready, my Queen."

Hali sighed inwardly. "Let us go then." She headed for the door.

"Be safe please Hali, I love you," Atem called with a light blush on his tanned cheeks.

Sighing Atem looked down at the floor. "I suppose I should go and speak to Mahad, I owe him an apology." he said to himself before leaving the throne room.

"I love you too." Hali called back before leaving the palace. "I am sorry you have to play babysitter." she apologized to Shada.

"It is fine, my Queen, do not apologize. It is my duty to take care of both you, the Pharaoh and your new little Prince," Shada smiled, nodding his head in a bow.

Hali felt a little better as they left the palace. "I think the walk is working a little. Thank you, Shada."

"No problem your Majesty." Shada nodded again as some caught his eye. "Wait your highness, I sense danger."

"What is it?" Hali asked, concerned. She stepped back, a little afraid.

"I dont..." Shada's sentence was cut short as he was hit from behind and knocked out.

"Well, well well, what is the Queen doing out of the Palace & with only one measly guard," A husky voice snickered

Hali whirled around and spotted a tan figure with a long scar across one side of his face and messy white hair. "Who are you?" she demanded, backing up.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out." he cackled evilly before knocking her out as well & placing her on the back of his horse before kicking it harshly and riding off.

Unbeknownst to Bakura, Shada was just waking up as he rode off.

Atem began to grow concerned when Hali and Shada hadn't returned. "Where are they?" he muttered aloud.

"My...Pharaoh...The Queen...Is gone." Shada panted dropping to his knees out of breath on the throne room floor.

"Seto, get him to Isis immediately." Atem barked, rising to his feet. "We need to know what he meant."

"Just get me...some water."

"Seto, get Shadi some water." Atem ordered, rushing to Shada's side. "Shada, what happened?"

"It is all my fault...your Majesty, the Queen...got taken." Shadi told him, meeting Atems panicked gaze.

"Do you know who took her?" Atem asked, panic rising.

"I think it was...Bakura."

"Bakura?" Atem stood up abruptly. "Seto, get him to Isis. I will find the Queen."

"I am fine now your highness, I want to join in the search. It is my fault she was taken." Shadi coughed as he drunk the water given to him too fast.

"No one is going with me." Atem answered shortly and rushed from the palace.

"Pharaoh wait, you need help just in case you are attacked!" Seto called, helping Shada to his feet.

Atem ignored him, hurrying to the stable and mounting his horse. With a swift nudge to the horse's flank, he took off.

"Shada are you going to be ok, I need to go with the Pharaoh. We cant loose our Queen and King." Seto sighed

"I will be fine." Shada nodded.

Dashing of down to the stables, Seto quickly mounted his horse to try and catch up to Atem. "You are not going to get away with ignoring me, cousin." Seto growled whipping the reins of his horse "I will protect you."

"No! Go back!" Atem ordered, whipping his head in Seto's direction.

"No! I am not losing you and the Queen, not today not ever. Bakura is very dangerous Pharaoh, think how heartbroken your sister would be." Seto yelled with a smug look, knowing he'd hit a nerve.

"Low blow, Seto." Atem growled.

"It is the truth, now let us stop this bickering and find the Queen."

"Fine, but you better not be a liability." Atem growled and urged his horse farther.

"I would never do anything to hinder your attempts to rescue your Queen, I just do not want you injured as well."

"Do you know where to look?" Atem asked, looking at him.

"I have heard rumors that Bakura has a hideout somewhere along the Nile."

"Then take the lead."

"Of course." Seto nodded as he led Atem towards the Nile. "Ah ha, look over there." Seto pointed, stopping his horse just a mile or two short of a cave entrance that could be seen.

"Good. Let us go."

"Be careful, Pharaoh." Seto warned.

Atem rode to the cave and dismounted, entering. "Seto?" he whispered, looking toward the entrance.

"Yes Sire," Seto answered in a whisper.

"Let us go." Atem stayed close to the wall as he stepped further in.

"Do you think its best if I walk in front of you, just in case Bakura attacks." Seto whispered.

"Yes, just be careful."

"He has taken down one priest, do not let him take down another."

"I will, just stay close and keep a look out for Bakura."

Atem followed him cautiously, looking around.

"Wait Pharaoh, I sense someone approaching."

"Who?" Atem paused, warily.

"I not sure but they have an evil presence about them."

"Be on your guard, Seto. We do not know if it is Bakura."

"I have my sword out just in case."

"Who do you think should go first?"

"I will, you need the protection." Seto nodded down to Atem as he proceeded to creep along the wall of the cave.

Atem followed, on guard. "Do you see anything?"

"I-I think I see the Queen" Seto stuttered not believing his eyes

"What is it, Seto?" Atem asked, stepping around Seto. He spotted Hali. "Hali, no...!" He cried, running to her side.

"Pharaoh be careful, I sense danger I think I feel Bakura nearby."

Atem looked back at Seto, anxiety clear on his face. "Can you tell where?"

Before Seto could answer, an evil laugh echoed through the cave. "Well it seems my plan worked, capture the Queen and I get the Pharaoh and I get his High Priest as an added extra."

Atem whirled around, looking around. "Where are you, Bakura?"

"You must be getting blind in your old age Pharaoh, I am right in front of you." Bakura cackled appearing out of the dark.

"Bakura!" Atem snarled. "Let us go."

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so. I am not going to let you go that easy Pharaoh. If you truly love your Queen so much you have to fight me for her and if your Priest thinks of stepping in I will kill her right in front of you both." Bakura growled as one of his henchmen stepped closer to Hali.

"Do not touch my wife!" Atem snarled.

"Defend yourself and fight then."

"Hand me your sword, Seto." Atem ordered, reaching for Seto.

Handing Atem his sword by the handle Seto nodded, "Please be careful my King."

"I will take my wife back when I have killed you."

"That is only if you can kill me." Bakura chuckled evilly.

Atem raised the sword, taking a swipe at Bakura. "I will fight you with every ounce of strength I have."

Jumping out of the way of Atems sword, Bakura fought back and swung his sword at Atem nicking his arm.

Atem cried out in pain but swung just as fiercely. "You will not win."

"I think you are getting too old & weak for this, your highness." Bakura mocked striking at Atem again.

Suddenly a rumbling noise sounded along with the ground shaking a little, causing them to stumble. "What was that?" Atem demanded.

"We need to get out of here my King, it sounded like an earthquake." Seto panicked.

"I cannot leave Hali." Atem shot a panicky look in her direction.

Feeling that the shaking was getting stronger, Bakura looked back to his men and then at Atem. "Take your Queen, you win this time Pharaoh but next time you will be so lucky." Bakura growled before fleeing.

Atem ran to Hali and untied her. "Hali, are you hurt?" he asked anxiously.

"I-I think I am ok, my wrists hurt from being tied up but what about your arm? You are bleeding."

"I am fine. Let me get you out of here." Atem picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the cave. "Seto?"

"Thank you Atem" Hali whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What is wrong Pharaoh?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Where did that earthquake come from?" Atem asked anxiously.

"I am sorry Pharaoh I do not know but it was very strange."

"We should hurry back to the palace."

"Yes of course, are you going to be okay with the Queen and your injured arm."

"Yes, I will be fine." Atem nodded.

"Knowing Bakura he could've had his sword soaked in poison, you should go and see Isis as soon as we get back." Seto suggested.

"Good idea." Atem panted, setting Hali down. "Would you carry her?"

"Pharaoh, are you feeling ok? You dont look well" Seto asked then looked to Hali.

"I am ok Seto thank you, I can walk on my own" she smiled at him.

"I do not know..." Atem panted, as sweat beaded his forehead. His vision swam before his eyes.

"Atem, oh no Seto I think you were right about Bakura, we need to get him back to the Palace and fast. Can you take him on your horse with you?" Hali asked looking distressed.

"Of course." Seto picked Atem easily up, hoisting him up on his horse. "I will go slow so you can follow us."

"I will be fine to ride on my own, just get Atem to Isis please Seto." Hali pleaded.

Seto nodded and urged his horse into a gallop, heading for the palace.

At the Palace Seto quickly dismounted from his horse and rushed inside with a limp Pharaoh in his arms "Isis, where are you? come quick the Pharaoh is injured."

Isis hurried over, gasping at the sight of them. "What happened?" she asked, waving him to her chambers.

"Bakura did it, we suspect that he had his sword soaked in some kind of poison and when he struck the Pharaoh it got into his system." Seto explained following her.

"Set him down on my bed and I will examine him."

"Thank you Isis, now I should go and find the Queen as well, she has not been injured but should be checked over just in case."

Atem came to with a weak groan. "Isis...?"

"My King, how are you feeling?" Isis asked while cleaning up the cut on his arm.

"Cold..." Atem shivered.

"As soon as I have wrapped your arm I will give you a potion that should rid your system of any poison." Isis told him as she began to tightly wrap a bandage around his bicep.

A servant appeared at the door in a panic. "Priestess, the princess is having complications from her labor!"

"Is anyone with her?"

"Mana is. She requests that you come quickly."

"I will be there in a minute I need to give the Pharaoh this antidote." Isis nodded.

"Isis...go..." Atem panted.

"But my King, you need help" Isis said biting her lip and not knowing what to do.

"It is...an order..."

Sighing in defeat, Isis bowed. "Yes my King, I will be back to you as soon as I can, please hold on." Isis bowed again before leaving.

Atem listened to her leave, feeling himself grow weaker as the seconds pass.


	7. Shock

Chapter 7: Shock

"Mana, Go and get Mahad please, the Princess needs calming down and he's the only one of us that can do it," Isis instructed, clearing the first newborns face.

"Of course." Mana hurried out of the room and rushed to Mahad's chambers. She knocked quickly. "Open up, Master."

"Mana, what is wrong. I heard screaming is everything ok?" Mahad asked in concern.

"The Princess is having complications from her labor and Isis requests your help."

"Why wasn't I told sooner, oh no Loretta. I will come right away." Mahad panicked, dashing out of his room towards Loretta's chambers.

"Isis...How much more of this is there..." Loretta panted in exhaustion.

"Almost there, Princess. You can do it."

"Where is...Mahad...I need him...I cannot do this myself." Loretta panted as tears streamed down her face.

Mahad hurried in. "I am here, Loretta. How is she?"

"Thank goodness you are here Mahad, you have a very healthy and beautiful daughter that has already been born but I am afraid this next child is giving her some problems." Isis explained.

An earthquake rumbled through the building as the sunlight streaming through the window disappeared. "What was that?" Mahad demanded in fright.

"I do not know, you stay with the Princess, I'll go and get Seto, Shada and Karim. Make sure she stays awake." Isis instructed.

"Yes, of course." Mahad nodded.

Knocking on Seto's office door, Shada's chamber door and Karims door, Isis alerted them to what was going on and then apologized because she had to get back to the Princess.

Nodding in agreement Seto called up all the guards, "We must protect this Palace and defeat the intruder."

"Yes, sir." the guards said at once.

"Now get going men, fight like you've never fought before" Seto commanded

The guards hurried out of the palace. "Where is the Pharaoh?" Shada asked, concerned.

"Isis was looking after him in her medical room after his attack from Bakura." Seto explained.

"Go look in on him. It is all lost if we lose our King."

"You're right Shada, I will be back shortly. Take care." Seto nodded before hurrying off.

Atem lay in bed, eyes closed, his heart pounding from the stress of the current events, spreading the poison. He heard someone enter the room. "Hali...?" he asked weakly.

"No my King its me, your cousin Seto, how are you feeling? We really need your leadership." Seto informed him, kneeling down next to the bed.

"I think I am dying..." Atem opened his eyes and looked up at his cousin.

"What? B-but I thought Isis had cured you!" Seto stated looking at his cousin in shock.

"She did not give me the antidote...Seto, listen..."

"What? Well what can I do, we do not want to lose you my Pharaoh we need you, I need you." Seto pleaded as tears welled up in his eyes.

Atem grabbed Seto's robes in a surprisingly firm grip. "Take my place..."

"No, I-I cant. You are Pharaoh not me, what about your wife and son?"

"The country...needs a leader..."

"You are our leader Atem, please do not leave us."

"Go...with the...guards...! Protect the...city!" Atem insisted.

"I am not leaving you Pharaoh, we need you to lead us. Please Pharaoh get up." Seto pleaded stubbornly, not wanting to let him go.

"It is an...order!" Atem groaned.

"Yes your Majesty." Seto finally sighed in defeat and he slowly rose from the floor. "I will miss you, cousin."

Atem sensed the evil presence rampaging through the city. 'I must do something.' He looked down at the Puzzle around his neck. 'I must lock this evil away so it cannot harm anyone. Before I die, I will save the world.' Atem closed his eyes and channeled all his power into the Puzzle. The Puzzle's eye glowed for a minute and then Atem went limp as his spirit left his body.

Seeing the monster suddenly disappear Seto looked sadly at Shada "I think I know who did this, we owe him a great deal of gratitude."

"Guards go home, Seto, we must go back to the palace and ensure that Bakura is not attacking!" Shada turned and rode back to the palace.

"I am right behind you Shada." Seto sighed as a stray tear rolled down his cheek as he followed Shada back to the Palace.

Shada dismounted and hurried inside. "Where is the King?" he demanded of a servant.

"He's in Isis's medical room, Master Shada but I am afraid he is no longer with us." the guard bowed his head.

"What?! How could that be?" Shad asked, shocked. He hurried to Isis's medical room and spotted Atem, dropping to his knees. "My King..."

"It was the poison from Bakura's sword." Seto stated coming in the door with his hat off.

"He must have sacrificed himself before he died to save us. I guess now we have to inform the Queen and the Princess" Seto sniffed.

Shada got to his feet, shoulders hunched in grief. "I will inform them."

"Are you sure?" Seto asked placing his hand on Shada's shoulder.

"We could split the task. You go see your cousin, I shall go inform the Queen. Did he name a successor?"

"Good idea, yes He wanted me to take his place" Seto sighed. "I guess that is until his son is of age"

"You are the next in line." Shada gave a formal bow. "My King."

"Thank you Shada but do not, only one man deserves that title and it is the one that is laying here before us, I do not feel right taking my cousin's title from him."

"It was his dying wish. Now we have a difficult task ahead of us." Shada got to his feet and headed for Hali's room.

"I know, I do not want to do this but I have to." Seto sighed as he headed in the opposite direction towards Loretta's room.

Shada knocked on Hali's door. "My Queen, may I talk to you?"

"Shada? What a surprise, come in, what do you want to talk about?"

Shada entered the room. "I have sad news, my Queen."

"Oh? Is everything ok? How is my husband?"

Shada looked away. "I am afraid he is no longer with us."

"What do you mean? Shada look at me, where is Atem?" Hali asked, seeing that something wasn't right.

Shada looked up at her, pain in his eyes. "He sacrificed himself to save the country."

"Take me to him." Hali ordered.

"Follow me." Shada left the room, heading for Isis's medical room.

"Thank you for telling me Shada, I cant believe he risked his own life to save me and then this happened." Hali sniffed, trying to remain strong.

"He is in here." Shada opened the door, beckoning for her to go first.

"Can you please just give me a moment alone, I need to say goodbye to my husband."

"Of course, my Queen." Shada bowed out.

"Atem..." Hali started to sob as she dropped to her knees by his side, holding his hand.

Seto knocked on Loretta's door. "Princess, I need to talk to you."

"Come in Seto." Loretta called.

Seto stepped in, trying to smile. "How is the future of Egypt?"

"Seto? What is wrong? I know by that tone that something is not right, what happened?" Loretta asked, raising an eyebrow at Seto.

"Princess, there was an attack." Seto swallowed.

"What sort of attack?"

"The Queen was taken prisoner and we went to rescue her."

"Spit it out Seto! What happened?"

"He was poisoned and sacrificed himself to save the country."

"No, not my Brother, where is he? Is Hali ok?" Loretta asked as her anger turned to panic

"The Queen is fine. Likely grieving, but otherwise fine."

"Can I go and see him Seto, I should go and comfort my sister in law as well...ow." Loretta winced as she went to get up.

"Easy, Princess. I will help you to them."

"Isis? Can you look after my twins please while I am away?"

"Yes, of course." Isis nodded.

Seto helped her to the room where Hali knelt quietly beside the bed. "My Queen, the princess is here."

"Hali, I am so sorry." Loretta whispered as she looked down at her with tears running down her cheeks.

Hali stood up and embraced Loretta. "I am sorry for your loss too. We have preparations to make." she sniffed.

"I know and in honor of my brother's sacrifice I want to name my son after him." Loretta sniffed also as tears still slipped from her eyes.

"Perfect." Hali smiled back through her tears.

Yami Yugi was jerked out of the vision suddenly, blinking against the bright sky. The chanting of the holographic cheering blasted in his ears as he came back to reality. Seto was blinking in shock, having seen the same thing. "Do you see our pasts are connected?" Yami Yugi called across the dueling field. "Did you notice the priest in the room with them?"

"I don't know what sort of hocus pocus mind trick your trying to pull Yugi but it's not going to work." Kaiba snarled maintaining his dueling stance.

"Fine, then continue the duel."

"My turn and your going to see that I am a better duelist than you."

As Yugi and the gang headed home after the Battle City finals, Yugi looked troubled. _Yami, who were those girls in your vision?_

_I don't know, my memory is still hazy but I believe one of them was my wife_. Yami told Yugi, looking equally confused.

_You have good tastes in women apparently_. Yugi teased.

Yami just shook his head and blushed. _I wish I could have seen more_. Yami thought to himself.

_I wonder who they were._

Tea waved her hand in front of Yugi's face. "Yugi, Earth to Yugi!"

"Sorry Tea, I was just talking to the pharaoh, he seemed troubled about the vision he saw."

"Vision?" Tea tilted her head to the side.

"Kaiba and Yami saw a vision of their ancient past during their duel, back when Yami was Pharaoh." Yugi informed her.

"Oh, is there anything we can do to help?"

"Yeah, we wanna help the Pharaoh." Joey agreed.

"I don't know guys, I think its something that the Pharaoh just has to figure out on his own." Yugi sighed.

"Okay, I'm sure it'll reveal itself eventually."

Sitting in his soul room, Yami sat thinking about what he had seen. Looking down at his Millennium puzzle Yami sighed. _I want to know who those two women were in my vision, please let me see them both again, I want to know more about my past._ Yami wished squeezing his eyes shut.

A bright light appeared, blinding in its intensity. The gang shielded their eyes until the light disappeared. Tea opened her eyes and spotted two teen girls, confusion evident on their faces. They were dressed in Egyptian garb. "Hey, guys, look!"

_Um Pharaoh you may want to come out here._ Yugi thought to Yami through their link.

Yami appeared invisble beside Yugi, his eyes widening at the sight of the girls. _It can't be..._

_Are they the girls from your vision._ Yugi asked looking shocked.

_Yes,_ Yami disappeared as he took control of Yugi's body without warning. He rushed to Loretta, pulling her into a hug. "I have missed you, my wife." he murmured, touching her hair.

"Excuse me, I am over here." Hsli cleared her throat and crossed her arms as the ebony haired girl giggled.

Yami blinked and pulled back, confused. "You're my wife?"

"She is" Loretta agreed "I am your sister."

"Sister?!" Tea, Tristan, and Joey exclaimed at once.

"She's right." Hali smiled.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything about you. I just recognized you from a vision I had not long ago." Yami apologized.

"It is ok, we will help you remember who we are, now if you don't mind, would you like to start again?" Hali asked with a giggled gesturing for him to give her a hug.

Yami grinned, his eyes hungrily roving her face. As he leaned in to hug her, a voice in his head groaned, _Don't make out with her, you're going to make me puke._

See him pull a face, Hali raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" Hali asked as she hugged him and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I have a voice in my head." Yami chuckled, tapping his temple.

"I thought you looked different when we arrived." Hali smiled.

"Hali I think we should introduce ourselves, it is very rude of royalty like us not to." Loretta giggled.

"I am Hali, your wife." Hali giggled, nudging Loretta.

"And my name is Loretta, your twin sister." Loretta nodded.

"Twin?" Joey exclaimed. "You don't look that much alike."

Tea nudged him in the elbow. "They're fraternal, you idiot."

"So what are all your names, Hali and I would love to get to know all of you, especially since you are friends with my Brother."

"I am not sure what my name is but the voice in my head is Yugi, the blond is Joey, the girl is Tea, and the guy with brown hair is Tristan." Yami explained.

"Oh? It is a pleasure to meet all of you, well is there something that your friend Yugi calls you?" Hali asked.

"Yes, they call me Yami."

"Where are you all off to? And whereabouts are we anyway?" Loretta asked.

"Home, actually. And you are in Domino City, Japan."

"I think it is going to take a bit of time for Hali and I to get used to this place, it is not like Egypt at all."

"I can imagine." Yami sighed. "Follow us."

"Is everything okay, dear husband?" Hali asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I just would like to get home. I have been gone for a long time." Yami gave her a smile.

"I would love to hear about where you have been and what you have been doing, I have really missed you." Hali smiled back at him.

"And I would love to hear about my past." Yami smiled back. "But we should get home, looks like rain." He glanced up at the sky, which was clouding over.

Giggling at him, Hali and Loretta both nodded and followed the gang into the house to catch up.


	8. Next Step

Chapter 8: Next Step

Yami led them to a game shop and paused. "This is where Yugi lives."

"Wow, what a nice little house." Hali smiled.

Yami opened the door, motioning for them to go first. "Ladies first."

"Thank you." Loretta bowed to him then giggled.

Yami waited for everyone to go inside and entered, shutting the door behind him. "I know it's going to be a little overwhelming with the new technology."

"I am sure we will be fine and I know you will teach us as you have been taught by your friends."

"Sit down, I can get you something to drink."

"Could we have a glass of wine?" Hali asked.

Yami chuckled. "In this age it is against the law for us to drink."

"I am sorry Yami, I am so used to being able to drink wine back in Egypt that I didn't even realize your time would have age limits, I think just a glass of water would do" Hali blushed.

"Of course." Yami headed into the kitchen.

Yami found two glasses and filled them with water. How am I going to start all new with my wife and sister when I'm a parasite, living off my host? I wish I had my own body... A bright light enveloped Yami suddenly and he dropped the glasses, where they shattered on the floor.

Hearing the glass smash on the floor Hali gasped and looked at Loretta. "That did not sound too good, we should go and see if Yami is ok." Hali said as Loretta nodded.

Rushing into the kitchen Loretta and Hali found Yami and another younger boy passed out on the floor "Hey, are you ok? Um... Yugi?" Loretta asked him as Hali went to Yami's side.

Yami groaned, sitting up a little. "What happened?"

"I do not know but there seems to be two of you now." Hali giggled pointing to Yugi.

Yami looked over at Yugi, eyes wide. "What in the world happened?"

"I think I heard you making a wish on the..." Yugi cut his sentence short as he noticed how different his Yami was to him now.

"Ah now that is the Brother I remember." Loretta smiled helping Yugi to his feet.

"Am I missing a joke?" Yami frowned.

"No not at all, you look just like I remember, my Pharaoh." Hali giggled leading him over to a nearby mirror, "Look."

Yami gasped audibly as he took in his bronze skin, which contrasted with the outfit Yugi had been wearing. A series of images flashed through his mind, stunning him. He hunched over as the images invaded, memories flooding him.

"Yami, are you okay? I am here." Hali whispered as she hugged him.

"What is wrong with him?" Loretta asked, concerned.

"I think when he saw himself in the mirror it reminded him of what he looked like in the past and he may have had some memory flash backs." Yugi explained.

Yami blinked, recovering his composure. "Hali..."

"I am here Yami, its ok. What did you remember?"

"Everything." Atem straightened up a little and met her eyes. "I remember everything about my past."

"Do you remember your name? I would love to start calling you it again, calling you something different is very strange to me."

"Yes," Atem replied, looking at everyone in the room. "My name is Atem."

"Thats right, I'm so happy you got your memories back" Hali smiled hugging him again

"I have been without identity so long, it's a wonderful feeling to have it back." Atem smiled, lowering his head to touch his lips to hers.

Seeing her Brother kissing Hali, Loretta turned her back and sighed sadly, biting her lip.

"Um maybe we shouldn't be doing this in front of your friends." Hali giggled as a small blush tinted her cheeks

"Good point," Atem sensed his sister's discomfort. "I know you miss Mahad." he looked over at Loretta.

"Seeing you and Hali back together does make me miss him more but I am happy you two are back together, it was a very sad day when you left us." Loretta smiled sadly at her Brother.

"I was dying anyway, I needed to make it for a cause."

Not wanting to remember the day, Loretta squeezed her eyes shut but nodded in agreement.

Atem looked around at the glass around him. "I should clean this."

"Let me help you, I do not want you getting glass in your hands." Hali suggested.

"Together." Atem knelt and helped her clean the floor.

After the gang left, Hali looked at Atem. "Loretta, do you mind if I have some alone time with my husband? It has been a long time since I last saw him. We need to catch up."

"Of course, I don't mind at all he is your husband after all. I'll sit down here and talk to Yugi." Loretta smiled at her sister in law.

"Would you show me your room, Atem?" Hali asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't actually have a room in this house since I've always shared a body with Yugi." Atem blushed.

Thinking about it for a minute Yugi looked over at Atem and smiled. "I don't think Grandpa would mind if you took our spare room now that you have your own body."

"Perfect, would you show it to me?" Hali asked, giving Yugi a grateful smile before looking back at Atem.

"This way m'Lady" Atem grinned, bowing slightly and gesturing towards the stairs.

Hali giggled and followed him upstairs to the spare bedroom. "It is very different from the bed we shared in Egypt."

"You will like this one it is a lot softer too, here come and sit down with me." Atem suggested patting a space next to him

Hali went over and sat down beside him. "You are wearing such strange clothes." she pinched the fabric of his tank top with her fingers.

"I know it is a lot different than what you remember seeing me in as Pharaoh but I can take them off if you want me to." Atem smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting getting me pregnant for the third time?" Hali raised her own eyebrow.

Now raising both eyebrows, Atem gasped. "Third? B-but we only had one child together in Egypt."

"I suspected that the reason I was not feeling well was because I was pregnant. Turned out it was." Hali smiled up at him.

"What did you have?"

"A girl. She was a beautiful mixture of the two of us." Hali smiled. "Were you suggesting trying for another heir?"

Atem sighed "I cant believe I missed the birth of my daughter. I would love to start a family with you Hali but back in Egypt, listening to you in so much pain I don't know if I could bear it again." adverting his gaze from her.

Sitting on the couch slowly sipping at the glass of water that Yugi had given her, Loretta sighed as she sat watching Yugi look through his deck 'I happy that my Brother had such a nice boy to look after him'

Yugi shook his head as he set one card aside, looking through the deck again. "That won't work..."

"What is wrong Yugi?"

"I'm changing my deck. It needs to be adjusted to make it more effective."

"I bet it would be easier with my Brothers help." Loretta huffed, casting her eye up to the stairs.

"Probably, he was always the better duelist."

"I would have liked to have seen both of you dueling." Loretta smiled before she spotted his Dark Magican card. "Um Yugi? Could I have a look at that card please?"

"Of course." Yugi handed over the card in question.

"What is the name of this creature?" Loretta asked as she gazed at his beautiful purple armor.

"Dark Magician."

"Mahad..." Loretta whispered as she continued to gazed at the card in her hand.

"What?" Yugi asked, not catching what she said.

"I am sorry, this creature just looks like the man that was my betrothed in the passed." Loretta sniffed wiping a small tear from her eye.

"I am very sorry you lost him. Maybe somed-" Yugi looked over at the door as a knock sounded. "Who could that be at this time of evening?"

"Thank you Yugi," Loretta nodded to him. "You should get that."

Yugi got to his feet and went to answer the door. Ishizu, Marik, and Odion were there waiting. "What are you guys doing here? It's been a while."

"I'm sorry for being here so late but I was wondering if I could speak to the Pharaoh?" Ishizu asked, bowing politely.

"Of course." Yugi smiled. Atem?

Everything ok, Yugi? Atem thought back.

Yes, we just have some guests.

Oh, I will be down in a moment. Atem chuckled.

"Just hold on a moment, want to come in?"

"Thank you, Yugi." Ishizu nodded. "Is the Pharaoh ok?"

"Yes, of course. He is...er…busy."

"Oh? Ok." Ishizu smiled, looking curiously at the gold puzzle around Yugi's neck.

Yugi heard footsteps on the stairs. "Atem? Is that you?"

"It is me Yugi, who else looks like you." Atem chuckled as he came into the living room.

Ishizu's eyes widened at the sight of Atem. "Pharaoh, what is this? I don't understand."

"Good evening Ishizu, yes about that, I think that maybe when I made the wish on the puzzle about spending proper time with my Sister and Wife and it heard me and granted it."

Ishizu, Marik, and Odion bowed low in response.

"Thank you for your respect but there is no need for that anymore, I'm just the same as you now." Atem smiled.

"I hate to break it to you, Atem but you've never been the same as everyone else." Yugi chuckled.

"You do realize, Yugi, that now that I have a body I can punish you for saying things like that." Atem smirked down at his younger half.

"Oh really? I'd like to see that." Yugi smirked back.

Giving Yugi a light punch in the arm, Atem chuckled "I would never hurt you too bad but at least now I can actually do something."

Yugi rubbed his arm. "Can you get to the point of your visit so Atem will behave?"

Ishizu giggled "Well unfortunately for you, I came to speak to the Pharaoh about continuing on with the next part of his destiny but it seems our visit in is vane"

"So I can keep my body?" Atem asked, excitedly.

"Yes, But you first have to duel Yugi to prove you are worthy of keeping it, I'm sorry my King."

"Oh?" Atem looked at Yugi. "It seems fitting I suppose. Kaiba won't be happy."

"No I suppose not but it is because of the bond you shared with Yugi that it has to happen this way." Ishizu explained.

"When do we have the duel? Where?"

"I believe the best place for it is in Egypt at the site of your tomb, my Pharaoh." Ishizu told him, looking apologetic.

"Tomb?" a shocked voice asked from the stairs. Hali stood, pale and horrified. "I do not understand."

"Hali? How long have you been standing there?" Atem gasped, turning around to face his wide-eyed wife.

"Long enough to hear this mention of a tomb."

"I have to duel Yugi to prove that I am worthy of keeping this body the puzzle granted me and Ishizu recomends the best place for our duel is at my tomb in Egypt." Atem explained, taking Hali's hands in his.

"This is your wife?" Ishizu asked appraising Hali. "It is an honor to meet you, my Queen."

"Yes she is," Atem stated proudly. "Hali, this is Ishizu and her brother Marik and this is Odion. Ishizu helped me find out about my past."

"Apparently I didn't do too much if you have them all back."

"Do not be so modest, you helped me figure out who I really was and if Tea had never taken me to the Museum that day I would have never met you either" Atem smiled, nodding at her.

Ishizu appraised the outfit Loretta and Hali were wearing. "If we are going to make a trip to Egypt, we need to get you two modern clothes to wear. No one would believe you are from Japan wearing those clothes."

"I guess because we have been so busy with getting to know my Husband again we forgot that little detail." Hali giggled, looking down at herself then across at Loretta who nodded in agreement.

"Do you mind if I take the ladies shopping?" Ishizu asked, looking back at Atem. "I can have Marik make the arrangements for our journey."

"Of course, I do not mind at all, they need to spend some time with some else other than Yugi and I."

"Come with me, I will teach you the fine art of a girls' shopping trip." Ishizu smiled, gesturing for them to follow.

Smiling at Ishizu both girls nodded and followed her, Loretta took a subtle glance at Marik on her way past.

Marik gave her a small smile in return.

"Is there anything you would recomend us wearing?" Loretta asked as she noticed what Ishizu was wearing.

"I'll take you to a store so you can pick your own clothes out. I can give you advice on whether it looks good on you." Ishizu smiled. "Believe me, clothes have changed in the last 3,000 years."

"I certainly dont want to be wearing anything as short as what I saw Tea in" Loretta shuddered "maybe just something similar to what I am in now?"

"We can find something like that." Ishizu nodded. She drove them to the mall. "Whatever you want, it's on me."

"Thank you Ishizu." Loretta and Hali chimed.

Ishizu helped pick out clothes that they would like and gave input. When they left the store she looked at their hair. "You don't have to have really long hair if you don't want to. I get you a haircut and something to do with it if you want."

Pulling a face at Ishizus statement, Loretta shook her head "I think I will keep my hair long & just tie it up. What about you Hali?"

"I think I want to at least look at what the style is these days. Atem has only seen my hair one way, I want to give him a surprise." Hali smirked at Ishizu.

"I can take you to a place to cut your hair." Ishizu nodded. To Loretta she said, "Do you mind if we make that stop before we go back?"

"That is fine, I would like to have a look around the town a bit more, if that is ok?" Loretta asked.

"Of course, just be careful. Look both ways if you're going to cross a street."

"Ok, I think I will just stay on this side to be safe but maybe I will come to where you and Hali are going so I know where to come back to."

"Okay, follow me. "

Hali and Loretta followed, stopping outside a nearby hair salon. "I will just be down here." Loretta pointed.

"Okay, thank you." Ishizu led Hali inside.


	9. Jaw Drop

Chapter 9: Jaw Drop

Atem was sitting on the couch, waiting for his wife and sister to return. "I wonder how much different she will look?" he fretted, picking at his black tank top.

"It will be fine Yami-er Atem, they are both in good hands with Ishizu." Yugi smiled placing his hand on Atem's shoulder

"You still feel awkward calling me by my name?" Atem smirked over at him. "Believe be it's still a little shock to be called it, honestly."

"Not awkward at all, I just have to get used to using your real name. I didn't think you would get it back so soon but I like it & it suits you"

There was a knock on the door. "Must be Ishizu. Come in." Atem called.

"Atem? How do I look?" Hali blushed as she walked into where the boys were.

Atem looked up and his mouth dropped open at Hali's new look. Her hair was shoulder length and highlighted, a red knee-length lace dress. "I think you left him speechless." Yugi chuckled.

"You're surprised by my new look you should see your sister." Hali smirked as Loretta walked out from behind Ishizu in a pale blue knee length dress and her hair tied in a high ponytail.

Atem scowled. "No. I don't like it."

'Oh brother', Loretta huffed rolling her eyes.

"Where is Marik?" Ishizu asked, ignoring Atem's comment.

"I'm here Sister" Marik notified her as he came down the stairs, freezing at the sight of Loretta.

Atem saw the reaction Marik had. "Marik..." he warned.

"Sorry..." Marik chuckled nervously as proceeded down the stairs, Loretta averting her gazing from him and blushing.

Atem sighed. "Did you find out anything about the trip?"

Still being partially preoccupied with Loretta's new look, Marik shook his head to try to snap himself out of it. "Oh ah...Yes I have booked a flight for ten us to Egypt where we will take a ship to where you will duel Yugi." Marik informed him.

"When will we leave?"

"Two days from now, that should give everyone enough time to get ready." Marik smiled.

"We will start as soon as possible. But, we'll need passports for the three of us, we aren't exactly Japanese citizens."

"I can sort that out for you, my King." Ishizu interrupted with a bow.

"Thank you." Atem nodded. "I don't want to get arrested for being an illegal citizen just after i got myself back."

"I don't think anyone else would want you in jail either, Atem." Yugi chuckled as everyone else laughed along with him.

"I don't know about that, maybe Bakura would."

Hali scowled. "The thief is here?"

"Unfortunately so and unlike Atem and I he still shares the body with his lighter half." Yugi frowned.

"We must go, but I want you to be ready in two days at 8 to get to the airport." Marik informed them, keeping his eyes from Loretta.

"I'll make sure we are all ready to go Marik, we appreciate all your help, both of you in fact." Yugi bowed gratefully to the three of them.

Ishizu, Marik, and Odion bowed at Atem again before departing. Marik shot a covert look at Loretta before leaving.

With the corner of her mouth turning up in a small smile, Loretta turned and walked away from the others towards the kitchen.

Atem scowled after Marik. "If we are going to be leaving, we should pack." Hali pointed out, touching his arm.

"Not that you three will have a lot anyway especially you Atem, you've been wearing a lot of my clothes." Yugi pointed out then blushed.

"You want them back?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"Ah no, besides I don't think it works like that considering we have been sharing a body." Yugi chuckled.

"I am just afraid that I won't be able to keep this body so I won't need clothes after our trip." Atem bit his lip, looking down.

"Don't say that Atem, it was because of you that we won all our duels and even if it was me dueling, I won because you gave me the support."

"Still, I want to use your clothes until I have finished this final challenge. I don't want to get my hopes up of staying."

"You've got 3,000 years of experience on me, there's no chance of you losing, You're the true King of Games, Pharaoh" Yugi smiled, cheekily poking his tongue out.

"I was nothing more than a soul during 99% of those years, Yugi." Atem poked his tongue out back at Yugi.

"Yes but a very powerful and loyal one nonetheless."

Atem gave him a warm smile. "Thank you."

"I certainly wouldn't be where I am today and have such great friends if it wasn't for you." Yugi smiled back, poking Atem in the chest.

"Yes, it was all about the charming personality from a culture that hadn't existed in 2,000 years. It has nothingto do with you having confidence so that they could see the real you." Atem replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Two days later after being given there pasports by Ishizu, all 10 friends boarded their flight bound to Egypt. Thirteen hours later they arrived in Cairo and where they were taken to the port to board the ship. Loretta sighed as she made herself comfortable in her room 'I cannot believe this might be the last time I see my Brother'.

Atem, choosing to have his own room to prepare for the duel, sat with his deck strewn about the desk in his room. I will have to do my best to win. I have much more to stay here for than I did. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"I'm sorry to disturb you my King, I just wanted to talk to you if you're not too busy." Ishizu explained bowing apologetically

"Of course, come on in. I was considering coming to you myself." Atem waved her in.

"Oh? What was it you wanted to speak to me about?" Ishizu asked closing the door behind her.

"I am a little anxious about the duel tomorrow. I was hoping with the help of the Necklace you could tell me what the outcome is going to be."

"I can try but the necklace doesn't usually give me visions of events in such a short amount of time."

"I would still appreciate you trying." Atem pulled the Necklace out of his pocket and passed it to her.

Holding the necklace in her hand Ishizu closed her eyes, watching the events of the future appear in her mind. With a smile Ishizu opened her eyes and looked at Atem. "I'm afraid I cant tell you who the victor of the duel is but you have two big surprises coming up" Ishizu smirked.

"Surprises? What surprises?" Atem asked at once, eyes wide.

"You will have to wait and see but I'm sure you will like them."

"Thank you. I need to get back to my preparation. Unless you came in for a particular reason?"

"Good luck my Pharaoh, I hope you succeed." Ishizu smiled as she left the room.

Atem sighed and went back to preparing, his mind wandering to the surprises Ishizu mentioned.

In her own room Loretta had two things on her mind, one of which outweighed the other. 'What if I never see my Brother again, I will have no use being here any longer'. Loretta sighed resting her chin on her bent-up knees.

A knock on the door sounded.

"Come in." Loretta whispered, trying to make herself look a little happier.

Marik opened the door, standing nervously in the doorway. "I was wanting to see how you are doing."

"I am ok, I think I am just a bit tired still from the long flight" Loretta gave a small smile.

"Do you want company?"

Without saying anything, Loretta nodded as a small tear ran down her cheek.

"You are concerned about your brother tomorrow, aren't you?"

"I am sorry, Marik, I just don't know how either Hali or I will cope in this time without him, it was bad enough the first time but now..." Loretta sighed again turning her head away as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I have known him longer in this time than you have. He is a brilliant duelist. I have no doubt that he will win tomorrow. He was good enough to beat my dark half."

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up Marik, you are really sweet."

"I'm not that sweet. I may have ulterior motives." Marik waved it off.

"Maybe then, but I can see that you are not like that now" Loretta smiled

"Not what I mean. I have ulterior motives for being sweet toward you." Marik gave her a smile.

"Oh really? Like?" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow.

"Getting to know you better." Marik smirked.

"I would really like to get to know you better too but once again my brother will get between us."

"Has that ever stopped you from doing what you want?"

"Yes, back in the past." Loretta sighed.

"Yugi told me about Mahad." Marik raised his eyebrow.

"I loved him Marik and before Atem died we were going to run away late one night to get married but he caught us and Atem and I ended up having a huge argument."

"That's understandable. You had a life before you came into this time." Marik nodded, understanding.

"I want to be with you Marik but I can see already how much my Brother doesnt approve of you even smiling at me."

"He just got you back, I am sure he is just being very protective considering your relationship with Mahad." Marik moved to sit beside her. "It also doesn't help that I just recently spent time showing him my dark side."

"It just seems I cannot do anything with him around, like the other day Hali and I were wearing almost the same dress & she got the nice compliment & all I got was a frown" Loretta huffed.

"Well, I liked it." Marik mumbled, looking away.

"Do you like the one I am in now?" Loretta smirked wriggling closer to him.

Marik gave a cursory glance, trying to sound nonchalant. "It's beautiful." he said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Thank you, but I do not know what I am going to do if I lose my brother tomorrow." Loretta sighed leaning against Marik with her head on his shoulder.

"You can live for today." Marik murmured, touching her chin to lift it. He pressed his lips to hers.

Gasping in surprise, Loretta let him continue to kiss her as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head over.

Marik pulled back slightly. "I wish I could help you feel better." he murmured.

"I can think of one way, only if you feel the same way about me as I do about you." Loretta blushed.

"Of course, what do you have in mind?"

Pushing him back onto the bed, Loretta smirked as she towered over him, her sapphire blue eyes shining in the sunlight "What do you think?"

"Ah, well go ahead, then."

Leaning down, Loretta rested her forehead on his. "I love you Marik" Loretta whispered before passionately kissing him.

"I love you too."

"I love you more." Loretta mumbled against his lips.

"I'm not sure about that." Marik chuckled.

Marik lay on her bed, panting after they made love. "Wow..."

"Thank you Marik, I feel a lot better now." Loretta giggled as she cuddled up to his side & kissed his cheek.

"I better go, I don't want your brother to pay a visit and have to explain why I'm here, naked."

"I do not think he will come in here, he'll be too busy preparing for his duel." Loretta whispered as she started kissing him again.

"And it will be my funeral if you're wrong." Marik chuckled darkly.

"Just lay down." Loretta giggled, pulliing him down.

Marik sighed, too tired to argue. "Fine, you win." he sighed. "But I'm too tired for any more of...what just happened."

"That is ok, I just like laying here listening to your heart beating." Loretta smiled laying her head on his chest.

Marik kissed her hair and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, Atem stepped out of his room, his deck pouch on his hip and his duel disk on his arm. Time to face destiny.

"Hey you, good luck today Atem. No matter what happens I will always love you." Hali smiled, kissing his cheek

"I love you too." Atem pulled her face toward his as she pulled away, giving her a deep passionate kiss. "If I am going to lose this body, I am not going to be satisfied with a chaste kiss."

"Just the same charming, romantic Pharaoh I remember." Hali sighed happily giving him a tight hug.

"No matter what happens, I want you at my side when it does."

"I will always be by your side, my Pharaoh." Hali giggled as she stepped back and gave him a small cheeky bow.

"We better go." Atem headed for the boat's deck.

"I'm right here" Hali nodded to him as she took his hand to walk out with him.


	10. The Truth is Out

Chapter 10: The Truth is Out

Atem took a deep breath as he stepped off the boat, his eyes meeting Yugi. "Good luck, Yugi." he nodded to him.

"Best of luck to you too, Atem." Yugi smiled, nodding back.

"Follow us, Atem and Yugi. We need to get the duel started. Did you bring the Millennium Items?"

"I've got them" Atem nodded.

"Thank you." The group followed Ishizu, Marik, and Odion into a cave. He knelt in front of the the Millennium tablet and carefully placed each item before looking at Yugi. "Your turn."

"Ok" Yugi sighed. _I have to do this for Atems sake and mine_ Yugi thought as he took the puzzle off from around his neck.

Atem watched him sympathetically as he placed it in its slot. A light shone and enveloped Atem and Yugi. "What's going on?" Tea asked, startled.

"I believe the Millenium stone is judging the spirits of both the Pharaoh and Yugi, the only difference is the two are already split." Ishizu explained

The light disappeared and Yugi and Atem moved to the stone platform. They activated their duel disk and shouted, "It's time to duel!"

After he took his turn with one monster on the field and Atem having just Kuriboh, Yugi dropped down onto one knee, tears started running down his cheeks "I-I cant do this, I dont want to lose you." Yugi sobbed.

"I cant believe it! Atem lost" Tea said in shock as tears filled her eyes.

As Atem drew on his turn, Joey saw that he was smirking as he looked at the card. "Guys wait, if he's about to lose, why is Atem smirking?"

"Yugi, this duel is over, but not the way you think. I sacrifice Kuribo to summon Des Volstgaph in attack mode! Des Volstgaph, attack Yugi's monster!"

Being hit by the force of Atems monster, Yugi was pushed back onto his butt with a groan "No way!"

"As I end my turn, my monster's effect activates, dealing an extra 500 damage. I win." The holograms disappear and Atem walked over to Yugi and knelt. "You helped me be able to stay, Yugi." he murmured, touching his friend's shoulders. "You don't deserve to be on your backside. Stand up like the man you've become."

Only just getting to his feet Yugi was almost knocked to his feet again by Loretta who had run over to congratulate him. She giving him a huge hug, pushing her brother out of the way in the process. "Well done Yugi, I know you didn't win but you tried." Loretta smiled before kissing his cheek.

Atem's mouth dropped open. "Wait, why does he get a kiss on the cheek? I won."

Marik scowled, turning away. He didn't want to react to give himself away.

"Jealous are you, brother?" Loretta smirked and then turned her back to hug Yugi again.

"It's ok Atem, I'm proud of you." Hali smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him.

Suddenly Atem was enveloped in a glow. "What the hell?" Joey exclaimed, shocked.

Looking away from Yugi and over to Hali, Loretta noticed that they also were enveloped in the same golden glow "Ishizu? What's happening to us?" Loretta asked looking confused.

"Your bodies are becoming permanent. It will end in a moment and you will be as mortal as the rest of us." Ishizu replied, unconcerned.

"All because my brother won the duel? Hear that Yugi? I can stay now." Loretta giggled hugging Yugi once again.

Yugi gave Atem an apologetic look as he hugged her back.

Atem sighed. "I guess I can't complain about you two together."

Seeing Marik with his back turned to her out of the corner of her eye, Loretta sighed also. "I shouldn't be doing this, I'm sorry, Yugi. I like you but my heart belongs to someone else."

Atem's eyes narrowed as Yugi gave her a smile. "It's okay." he assured her.

"Who is it then?" Atem asked her.

"Thank you Yugi, you're a really nice guy." Loretta smiled at him before turning around "Marik...I'm sorry if I made you jealous."

"Marik? You're with Marik?" Atem asked, incredulous.

Touching Marik's arm Loretta smiled at him, trying to get him to look at her. "Marik, I was proud of Yugi for doing so well but you are the one I love." Loretta confessed.

"No, I won't accept that." Atem folded his arms.

"So you want me with Yugi and not Marik? Why Atem? What have you got against Marik?" Loretta growled, copying her Brother with the exact same posture

"He's..." Atem was helpless to come up with an argument.

"He's what, brother?" Loretta asked now glaring at Atem as Marik slipped his arm around her waist.

"He has a past, Loretta. He was not good."

Shaking his head, Yugi looked up at Atem with a glare of his own "Oh you are one to talk Pharaoh!" Yugi spat. "I seem to remember you weren't so _good _once either."

Atem glared at Yugi. "Don't you dare bring that up."

"Marik has done more for you than you have for him, I think you should just leave your sister alone and let her decide who she wants to be with." Yugi defended her as Tea and Joey nodded in agreement

Atem gave up and headed for the cave entrance. As the adrenaline from the duel faded, his strength left him, the world swaying around him. He collapsed, unconscious.

"Atem! No, somebody help me." Hali panicked as she rushed to his side, shaking him gently. "Atem...Atem, can you hear me?"

"He's exhausted. Joey, Tristan, would you carry him to the jeep?" Ishizu asked, looking over to them.

"Of course, we would do anything for our buddy." Joey nodded to Ishizu as the two boys carried him out.

Atem woke up slowly and groaned, aching all over.

"Atem, are you ok?" Hali asked caressing his cheek.

"Yeah, just I ache all over."

"You gave me a big fright, I was really worried about you." Hali smiled kissing his forehead.

"I'm guessing I won the duel? Based on how sore I am."

"You did and I'm so proud of you. But I think you should apologize to your sister, she's pretty upset."

"What did I do?" Atem asked, confused.

"Don't you remember? You were nasty to Loretta about Marik and you even snapped at Yugi." Hali explained to him.

"Then I need to go apologize now." Atem sat up, groaning softly as his body protested.

"No you to rest, you can apologize after you have rested, I don't want you hurting yourself anymore."

"No, I have to do it now. I need to apologize. I have done enough to Yugi..." Atem groaned, as he struggled to get out of bed.

"Ok but let me help you." Hali insisted as she carefully put his arm over her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

"Thanks." Atem stopped struggling against her and let her help him out of the room.

In his own room, Yugi sat in his chair looking out the window. "I wonder what is wrong with Atem, I've never seen him act like that." Yugi sighed.

Hali led him to Yugi's room and knocked.

"Hello." Yugi answered.

"It is us, can I sit to talk to you?" Atem asked anxiously.

"Yea" Yugi replied with a sigh.

Hali eased him on the bed and slipped out to give them privacy. "Yugi, I'm sorry."

"Thanks"

"I don't know what's gotten into me. The thing with Kaiba, yelling at you. I think I have more to learn."

"Everyone can see how much you care about your sister but you need to start letting go and letting her experience things for herself, if Marik ends up breaking her heart, not that I'm saying he will," Yugi raised his hands in surrender "But you need to let her deal with that herself, but I'm sorry for saying what I said to you."

I guess I was not ready to leave you. I still have things to learn from you." Atem gave him a warm smile.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Atem, but the best thing you could do is go and apologize to Loretta & Marik and make things right between the three of you. Just remember Atem you are never alone, even once you are married to Hali and have a family I will still be there for you." Yugi smiled back

"Can you help me to her room?"

"Of course, I'm more than happy to help you."

Atem got to his feet with Yugi's help and walked to Loretta's room. He knocked.

"Hi Yugi, Pharaoh." Marik greeted answering the door not looking thrilled to see Atem.

"Is my sister here?" Atem asked, trying to ignore how Marik's presence bothered him.

"Of course." Marik huffed, opening the door for them.

"Loretta?" Atem asked anxiously.

"Oh Atem, it's you." Loretta huffed keeping eye contact away from him.

"Can we talk?"

"Can we or are you just going to argue with me about something again?"

"No, I'm here to apologize."

"Really?"

"Yes, can I sit down?"

"Of course. You don't look very good, are you ok, brother?" Loretta asked with concern.

"The duel took a lot out of me. I guess becoming mortal does that." Atem replied as Yugi eased him on the bed.

"I should of been there to help you, I saw you faint and I did nothing all because I was mad at you. We are family and that comes first."

"It's okay. I am sorry I didn't react so well to your news." Atem looked down at his hands.

"And I'm sorry I made you and Yugi argue, I shouldn't have done what I did in front of you."

"He was right, I haven't been a saint." Atem scowled.

"I don't think anyone in their life has." Loretta giggled, touching Atem's hand, giving him a small smile.

Atem turned his hand so hers was in it. He gave it a squeeze. "I will be quiet about your relationship with Marik _if,_" He gave Marik a look. "I can throttle you if you hurt her."

"You have my permission to hurt me if I do anything to hurt Loretta but I swear to you that I won't." Marik promised, placing his hand on his heart.

Atem scowled. "I don't need permission. You hurt her physically or emotionally and nothing will stop me from hurting you."

"Atem..." Loretta growled.

Atem looked back at her. "It is my right as your brother to hurt him to protect you."

"Atem, you're doing it again." Yugi growled, giving the Pharaoh a stern look.

"I said I would not interfere unless he hurts her. I'm not willing to give in any more."

"I know but ease up on them just a little, please?"

"I can try."

"Pharaoh? I know I have done some horrible things in my past but thanks to you, well both you and Yugi. I'm not like that anymore and I would never even dream of hurting Loretta. I love her and I would never hurt the ones I love."

"It was a knee-jerk reaction to your past and thinking of that old Marik being with her."

"I can see your reasoning behind being so protective and I regret a lot of things that I did and I'm very sorry for them. I still don't know how my own sister can forgive me for what I did to her." Marik sighed as Loretta comforted him.

"Just don't rub it in my face that you're dating. I don't need to imagine what you're doing, just that you're happy."

"I promise you I won't, we will keep what we do to ourselves." Marik chuckled.

"Good." Atem held out his arms. "Loretta, can we hug and make up?"

"Of course, you're my Brother and I will always love you, no matter what. Even if you are a royal pain." Loretta smiled as went over to give him a hug.


	11. Nauseating

Chapter 11: Nauseating

As the months passed, Atem settled into his new life as a normal human, going to Domino High with his friends, wife, and sister. To not make it suspicious, he decided to use the story that he was only dating Hali. But a new event he noticed as Halloween approached was bound to derail it. Hali had adopted to wearing baggier shirts and shorts as she padded around the house. She looked up as Atem entered on Halloween morning. "Morning, honey." She greeted, giving him a kiss.

"Good Morning Hali, are you ok?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, don't worry about me." Hali gave him a warm smile, despite the scent of his soap sending waves of nausea through her. She had begun speaking in the modern way to blend in with the other students.

"We should start getting ready for school so we're not late." Atem reminded her, giving her a kiss

"Go on downstairs, I will be down soon to pack our lunches." Hali gave him a little push toward the door.

"Ok, if you are sure." Atem said hesitantly as he left for the living room.

Hali waited until he had gone downstairs and rushed to the bathroom.

Yugi came downstairs, concerned about the noises from the bathroom. "What's wrong with Hali?"

"I don't know, she told me she told me she was ok" Atem shrugged.

"From the sounds coming from the bathroom, she's not."

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me, can you finish getting our breakfast please?" Atem panicked as he dashed upstairs.

"I just did, Atem!" Yugi called back, shaking his head.

"Hali dear, are you ok?" Atem asked as he knocked gently on the bathroom door.

"Fine." Hali called back, trying to hold back another wave of nausea.

"Is it ok if I come in? I'm worried about you and so was Yugi."

"I suppose..."

Opening the door, Atem gently wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her back. "If you are feeling unwell I can get Grandpa to call the school for you." he whispered in her ear

Hali groaned as the scent of his soap made her sick.

"What's wrong?" He asked, letting go of her and stepping back.

"I think I'm pregnant," Hali admitted.

"What! B-but how did you...Oh no..." Atem gasped, going pale.

"The night we came back." Hali reminded him, her pale cheeks turning faintly pink.

Atem just nodded, remembering the exact night. "Are you ready to be a mother again at such a young age?" Atem asked taking her hands in his.

"I've done it before." Hali shrugged. "But can you do me a favor?"

"I know but things are different in this time. Of course, anything."

"Change your soap, it's making me sick."

"Oh," Atem blushed with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. "iff thats all it is I can change what I use, no problem, I just got so used to using what Yugi used. Sorry Hali."

"Then tell him to stop using it too. I don't want to risk it. Although, because I will be closer to you it would affect me more than his."

"If you find one with a smell that is ok with you, I will try to use something with no smell until then and I will remind Yugi to switch to something else."

"Thank you." Hali gave him a smile.

"Will you be ok to go to school or do you want to rest for today?" Atem asked trying to resist the urge to hold her again.

"I better stay home, the idea of going is nauseating."

"Ok, you go back to bed and rest. I will go downstairs and talk to Yugi." Atem smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing out the door.

Hali put a hand to her bump as her stomach turned. "Calm down." she ordered her stomach.

"Yugi, we have a really big problem," Atem told him with slight panic in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"Hali isn't well & we need to help her by...oh so that's what she meant." Atem muttered, having a flashback to what Ishizu told him.

"What who meant?" Yugi asked, confused.

Shaking his head, Atem dismissed Yugi's question and continued on what he was saying, "As I was saying, we need to change the soap we use because the smell is making Hali feel sick and could you get Grandpa to ring the school and tell them she won't be in today?"

"Of course, but why would soap make her sick?" Yugi asked, confusion mounting.

"She's um..." Atem blushed adverting his gaze.

"Yes? She's what?"

"She's pregnant." Atem mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Hali's pregnant," Atem said a little louder still blushing.

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Oh...ew...Did not need to know you two...well, how do you feel about it?"

"I'm a bit shocked actually and don't really know quite how I feel about it."

Yugi looked up as Loretta came in, looking pale. "Good morning, Loretta." he greeted with a smile.

"Hi" she replied sheepishly. "Um Atem..."

"What's wrong?"

"I wont be going to school today, Im not well" Loretta blushed

"What is it?"

"Y-You might be getting niece or nephew in a few months." Loretta blushed.

"Excuse me?" Atem gasped, eyes wide.

"I-I think I'm..." Loretta started as she coughed, holding her hand over her mouth running to the kitchen to be sick.

Atem's eyes narrowed as he took out his cellphone. "Who are you calling?" Yugi asked, alarmed.

"I've got a bone to pick with a certain Mr. Ishtar." Atem growled putting his phone up to his ear.

Yugi's eyebrows shot up into his spiky hair but didn't comment as Marik answered the phone. "Atem? What are you calling me this early for?"

"Guess what my sister told me, five minutes ago."

Marik sensed his tone of voice. "I'm afraid to ask."

"My sister...is pregnant." Atem growled.

"I didn't hurt her, I swear!"

"No, but you went behind my back and did...with her and now she is suffering for it."

"Pharaoh..." Yugi warned, seeing how angry he was getting.

"Keep out of this Yugi..." Atem growled turning the phone away from his ear.

"I'll come over, she'll need me."

"Good idea, it looks like she won't be going to school today anyway."

Yugi scowled at Atem as he hung up. "You're screwing it up again."

"What Is so wrong with me trying to protect my sister?"

"She's pregnant, not dying."

"I know that and I know you think I'm being overprotective but I don't want to see her getting hurt. Now that I have my memory back I remember being told how much agony my mother was in when we were born." Atem sigh, smacking his forehead with his palm.

"That is for her to decide to go through, not you. And what's wrong?"

"I've been a real jerk about this whole thing, haven't I? First on the boat, now here, I doubt my sister will ever want to talk to me especially if she heard my phone call."

"You have to remember the world is not going to end if you don't protect everyone, Atem." Yugi reminded him.

"You're right Yugi, I'm sorry. It's just so hard for me to see my sister starting a life of her own, maybe that is why I was so hard on her with Mahad." Atem sighed, hiding his eyes within his bangs.

"Talk to them, they'll understand." Yugi reasoned.

"I don't know, anytime I talk to my sister she thinks I'm just going to argue with her because that's all that happens when we do talk." Atem sighed.

"Maybe you shouldn't act like the overprotective big brother."

"It's not that easy Yugi, I can't help it, it's in my nature to be protective. Especially once I became Pharaoh."

"You're not a pharaoh anymore, might as well hang the crown up." Yugi chuckled at his own joke.

"I know I'm not a pharaoh anymore but how can I change what has been taught to me all through my life. The one thing my father told me every day was, 'Look after your sister' and that's what I'm doing, I just don't want her to hate me for it. I lost her once, I don't want to lose her again." Atem sighed, wiping a small tear from his eye.

"She can take care of herself if she can stand up to you." Yugi chuckled.

"I know and your right, I need to remember that we're not children anymore." Atem smiled, quickly turning his head when he heard a noise.

"Loretta, were you listening?"

Giggling sheepishly, Loretta came out from hiding place. "I'm really sorry, I heard you talking when I went to go back upstairs."

"Sorry if I said anything wrong." Atem apologized.

"That was actually the whole reason why you caught me. I heard what you said Atem, and even though I hate that you're being so overprotective of me, I think its sweet that you do care that much" Loretta smiled. "But don't be sorry, I overreacted too."

Atem went over and gave her a hug. "I guess I need to be a little more understanding that you are growing up." He murmured, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Atem, that is all I ask. Please start acting more like my brother and less like our father. You know how protective he was of us when our mother died." Loretta sighed, hugging her Brother tighter.

"It's not easy. I have a protective nature. Just ask Yugi."

"I know, I heard" Loretta giggled, as she heard a knock on the door, making her raise an eyebrow. "Yugi? are you expecting visitors?"

"I am. I called Marik."

"Why? You didn't yell at him did you Atem?" Loretta growled, stepping back from him.

"Hey, it was before I had a breakthrough." Atem held up his hands in defence.

Scowling at her Brother and slowly shaking her head, Loretta sighed as she walked towards the door, "Marik. Hi."

"Hi." Marik pulled her into a quick hug, eyes on Atem.

"Marik? Is everything ok?"

Marik looked down at her, cupping her cheek. "Everything's fine, I'm just wary of your brother."

Chuckling Atem came closer to the pair, hugging in the doorway "Marik," Atem sighed. "Yet again I have to apologize to you."

"Okay, for what?" Marik asked warily.

"I've been too hard on you, I shouldn't have yelled at you on the phone. I can see how much you love Loretta and as I said as long as you look after her, I will be happy and _try_ to stay off your case."

"Thank you and I appreciate it. Loretta? May I talk to your brother alone?" Marik looked down at her.

"Of course, but if I hear any yelling I will be straight back downstairs," Loretta glared at both of them, before giving Marik a kiss on the cheek as she walked away.

"You better be asking for my permission to marry my sister." Atem leaned against the table, arms folded.

"Atem..." Yugi growled, folding his arms and slightly glaring.

"What? He got her pregnant, I have the right to ask."

"Just be nice about it, you heard what Loretta said."

"I notice that Marik is being quiet about it." Atem looked over to him.

"I don't want to argue with you anymore Atem, that's why I'm keeping quiet." Marik chuckled nervously.

"I just want to make sure what your plans are with my sister now that she's pregnant."

"I love her Atem, and I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I do want to marry her but I don't want to rush her into it," Marik told him honestly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were planning on it. I would prefer that it's done before the baby's born."

"But we're not even engaged yet."

"It's not required, I just would like it to happen."

"It will I promise but only when she is ready." Marik smiled.

Atem was startled as Loretta hurried into the room and threw herself on Marik. "Were you listening to our conversation?"

"I'm kinda glad I was." Loretta smirked, hugging Marik's neck as tight as she could. "Do you really mean what you said, Marik?" Loretta asked, looking into his lilac eyes.

"Of course. I would love to be your husband."

"And my brother allows this?" Loretta looked at Atem with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently you didn't hear all of what I said," Atem smirked.

"There's no need to be a smart ass, brother."

"My wife loves my smart mouth." Atem's smirk widened as Hali entered the kitchen. "Speak of the devil."

"Who me?" Hali gave a giggle, going over to give him a kiss.

"I think she loves more than that." Loretta muttered spotting Hali's bump.

Atem's cheeks became pink. "She's my wife, it's not surprising."

"I think we are in the same boat Hali" Loretta giggled.

"Oh, did Atem let you out of his sight long enough to let you get pregnant?" Hali asked, arching an eyebrow.

"He wouldn't be able to stop me even if he was two miles away." Loretta continued to giggle holding her stomach while wrapping her arm around Marik.

"Did Marik stand up and ask you to marry him, unlike my spineless husband? He found out and he didn't even propose." Hali gave Atem a look.

"He's told my brother that he wants to marry me, but I think my Brother may be still stuck in the past." Loretta also gave Atem a look.

Atem folded his arms. "What if I don't want to ask in front of my pregnant sister and future brother-in-law?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Settle, nobody said you had to, just as long as you do. Practice what you preach, Pharaoh." Yugi added.

"I'm being ganged up on..." Atem muttered.

Smacking her husband on the back of his head, Hali glared at him. "Don't push it, you're already in enough trouble as it is, so I've heard."

Atem grumbled under his breath, rubbing his head. "I'm going to go be where angry women are not." He left the room.

"Atem...Come back, we're going to be really late for school now." Yugi growled following him. "Oops, maybe you went a bit too far there, Hali." Loretta giggled.

"He's going to have to get used to it." Hali scowled.

"You're right, I better get ready."

"Men, can't live with them can't live without them." Loretta shrugged, gently rubbing her stomach.

"But can kneecap them if they screw up." Hali giggled.

"Not that I would, they need their bits if we want any more kids."

"I want to wait until I have this one to decide."

"Yes, good point. I would hate to have two sets of twins for example."

"Based on my size, I think I might be having twins," Hali admitted. They heard something break in the living room. "What was that?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if my Brother is eavesdropping on our conversation. That or he has just killed Yugi." Loretta winced.

"Let's go check." Hali hurried into the living room and found Atem sitting on the couch. "Are you all right?"

Sitting in complete silence, Atem's grip on the couch tighten as he slowly swiveled his head around to look at Hali "Did I just hear you correctly?"

"Yes, I am not sure, but I feel more than one movement."

At that moment, Atem's eyes rolled back in his head as he slipped off the couch onto the floor.

"Atem?!" Hali cried, kneeling beside him. She shook him gently.

Slowly coming to Atem's eyes fluttered open "Hali..."

"Atem, are you okay?"

"I think so, I was just in shock but I'm fine now."

"Twins run in my family." Hali shrugged. "It's not that surprising. The Biology teacher said it was genetic, right?"

"Well don't forget Loretta and I are twins, so maybe it is possible." Atem gulped as he looked over at Loretta "But yes that's right."

"I doubt she's having twins, she's much smaller than me and we got pregnant about the same time."

"And how do you know that you are having twins, is there something you're not telling me, Hali?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow.

Hali shrugged. "Like I said before you passed out, I feel like there is two."

"Well, as long as you are okay and we have a nice healthy baby or babies then I will be happy."

"That's evident by the fainting spell." Hali frowned.

"I was in shock, but it doesn't mean I'm not happy." Atem chuckled, getting up and touching Hali's cheek.

Hali touched her bump suddenly, smiling.

"Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine." Atem took his hand, placing it on her bump. "Feel that?"

"W-wow, I-I've never felt anything like that before" Atem beamed

"That's the babies."

"I don't think you even let me feel your stomach back in the past, then again I was very busy."

"True, hopefully, you'll be a hands-on dad this time." Hali smiled.

"Of course, I will always be there for you Hali. I'm obviously not Pharaoh anymore, as Yugi so nicely pointed out to me, so I will have more time for you and our children." Atem smiled back at her.

"The best news I've heard all day."


	12. Scary Delivery

Chapter 12: Scary Delivery

Hali was walking to class one morning as her due date approached. She hunched over, leaning against a locker, as pain wracked her belly.

Seeing his "girlfriend" leaning up against her locker, Atem quickly walked over to her, gently placing his hand on her back. "Hali, are you ok? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing, just back pain." Hali lied, straightening up as the pain eased.

"Are you sure? Here let me help you to class." Atem offered, putting his arm around her.

Hali let him guide her, knowing it wasn't back pain.

Getting to her classroom door, Atem slipped his arm out from around her. "Now are you sure you're going to be ok? I can take you to the nurse." Atem asked as he took her hands.

"I promise I'm fine." Hali smiled up at him.

"Ok but let me know if it gets worse, ok? I love you Hali." Atem smiled back, kissing her forehead.

Hali nodded, biting her lip.

"Look after yourself, ok" he nodded back.

Hali sat at her desk and tried to act normally as the class started. A half hour later she was uncomfortable. "Atem?" she whispered, not looking in his direction.

"Yes?" He whispered back still trying to pay attention.

"The baby's coming." Hali panted. "Now."

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm sorry to interrupt." Atem interrupted the teacher. "But can I take Hali to the nurse, she's not feeling well?"

"Of course, I hope you feel better, Hali."

"Thank you" Atem and Hali both nodded. "I'm here Hali, how are you feeling?" Atem asked once out of the room.

"I need to go to the hospital..."

"I know, once I get you to the nurse she will call an ambulance."

"I can't go any further..."

"You're lucky you have a strong husband then." Atem smirked as he picked Hali up bridal style, carrying her the rest of the way to the nurse's office.

The nurse looked up as they entered. "Oh my, what's wrong?"

"Hali's in labor, can you call an ambulance for her please?" Atem asked as he laid her down on the bed but kept her hand.

"Of course," The nurse reached for the phone to call.

"I'm right here Hali, just stay calm and breath." Atem reminded her, gently brushing some hair from her face.

Atem paced in front of the hospital room hours later, anxious. A doctor exited the room with a smile on his face. "My girlfriend, she's okay?"

"She is just fine Mr. Motou, would you like to come in and see your newborn twins?"

"Twins? Oh my..." Atem leaned against the wall for support. "She said it, but I didn't really hit till just now."

"Oh, you didn't know? Well you will also be happy to hear that both are healthy." the doctor smiled

"Can I see them?" Atem asked, still in shock.

"Of course, come in."

Atem entered the room, pale. His eyes locked on Hali. "Hey," he greeted, going over to her.

"Hey" Hali smiled warmly at him

"How are you feeling?" Atem asked, touching her hair.

"Exhausted, would you like to meet your new Son and Daughter?"

"One of each?" Atem asked, his whole face lighting up. He looked over and saw the baby warmers. "Is that them?"

Hali nodded "Yes and I think your little boy is going to look like his handsome Daddy."

"Oh?" Atem went over to the baby warmer and gazed down at his son. "Well, of course he'll be handsome, he is from both of us."

"He was the first one born so would you like to name him?"

"Alexander."

"But isn't that…? I thought you would use an Egyptian name."

"Alexander the Great ruled Egypt too." Atem reminded her. "Plus he might get made fun of for having such an original name if we choose an Egyptian."

"Wow Atem, I'm impressed. What about your daughter? I'm a bit too tired to think."

"Do you mind if we go something modern since we are with the boy?"

"Of course, well your name is Egyptian and I don't see you getting made fun of." Hali giggled, raising an eyebrow

"They know who I am when I shared a body with Yugi. They don't care since they knew me as Yami."

"So what were you thinking of naming our daughter Mr. Modern."

"Either Haileigh or Bayleigh."

"What about something else that starts with 'A' since they are twins?" Hali suggested.

"How about Amethyst?"

"Well she does have your eyes. Yes I like that, it's a beautiful name." Hali smiled looking over at her daughter.

"Alexander and Amethyst." Atem smiled as there was a knock on the door. "Must be the gang."

"They must have heard what happened."

"Or," Atem said as he headed for the door, "I called them."

"That's ok I don't mind visitors, as long as they don't stay too long." Hali gave a small yawn.

"Come in guys." Atem waved them in.

"Hey Atem, how's Hali?" Yugi asked as the rest of the gang followed him in.

"Ask her yourselves."

"Oh wow what beautiful little babies, congratulations Atem." Tea squeaked, spotting them.

"What else would you expect from us?" Atem smirked.

"Settle down there daddy, don't go getting to full of yourself." Hali chuckled. "Hey guys."

"Well, it's true. We clearly make beautiful babies."

"That you do," Yugi smiled then frowned "Did you notice someone wasn't here Atem?"

Atem did a quick headcount. "Loretta's missing?"

"Yea, Marik came and got her from class not long after you two left, she wasn't looking very well." Tea informed him.

"I hope she will be okay."

"I hope so too, but hey what are your twins names?"

"Alexander and Amethyst."

"What beautiful names, I can't believe I have a niece and a nephew now." Yugi smiled, looking down at them as they slept.

"I'm going to be an uncle soon too. So I guess we do things together." Atem chuckled. "When are you going to have one of these?" he teased, nudging Yugi in the ribs.

"I don't know, whenever Tea is ready I suppose." Yugi blurted before clapping his hand over his mouth.

Atem raisd an eyebrow, looking between them. "Are you hiding something?"

"Nope...Nothing at all" Yugi said nonchalantly, avoiding Atem's eye contact.

"Tea? You want to tell me the truth?"

"I think Yugi should tell you, he's the one that brought it up." Tea smirked at her now blushing boyfriend.

"Yugi?"

"Ok Atem, I'll tell you." Yugi sighed in defeat "Tea and I are dating and have been for the last two or three weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We had to make sure that our feelings for each other were mutual." Yugi blushed.

Atem leveled a look at Tea. "Do I have to give you the same speech I gave Marik?"

"Oh great, don't you even think about starting the 'overprotective Brother' thing with me." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"I have been protecting you as long as we've known each other." Atem scowled at him.

"Don't remind me." Yugi muttered as he recieved an elbowing from Tea. "Sorry Atem." Tea apologized.

"It's okay." Atem noticed Hali had fallen asleep. "We better go."

"Yea good idea, thanks for letting us see your beautiful babies Atem." Tea smiled.

"No problem. I'll take you guys out for dinner."

"Wow, really? That's really nice, thank you so much."

"No problem." Atem led them out of the room.

The next day Atem arrived at the hospital and found Hali getting the twins ready to leave. "Do you need help?"

"Would you be able to do Alex's diaper for me while I sort Ame' out." Hali asked, kissing Atem's cheek.

"Of course, I plan on changing a lot of them when they get home." Atem took over, dressing his son. "You can tell Daddy anything that you don't want Mommy to hear, okay?" he told the baby.

Alexander just gave his father a half gummy smile then sneezed, "Aww my little man." Hali cooed looking over at him.

"Bless you, little man." Atem chuckled.

"There all done, look at our beautfiul little princess." Hali smiled at her daughter as she picked her up and smoothed out her light purple dress.

"Let's get these two home then."

At home, Atem carried the baby seat inside, holding the door for Hali. "I think I'll take the babies upstairs, Hali." Atem said loudly, knowing a surprise party was waiting for them.

"Atem? Is that you?" Loretta smiled as she walked slowly down the stairs.

"Yeah, we just arrived home."

"Ow...Hey settle." Loretta grumbled, rubbing her stomach, "Hey Hali, aww look at my beautiful niece and nephew."

"Something wrong?" Atem asked, concerned.

"Everything is fine, just a very active baby is all." Loretta smiled as Amethyst played with her finger, "You guys might as well come out now." Loretta called.

"Did you plan this?" Hali accused Atem as the others came out.

"Maybe..." Atem smirked

"These two need to go to their new beds. Thank you but I need to talk to Atem."

"What's wrong Hali?"

"We have some things to discuss. See you guys later." Hali headed upstairs with the twins.

"Do any of you know what that was about?" Yugi asked looking concerned.

"Nope. We better let her talk to him. Come on, Yugi. I doubt he's going to be buying us dinner."

"I hope those two are ok, Hali sounded almost angry with Atem." Yugi sighed as he led his friends out the door.

Meanwhile upstairs Atem sat on the end of their bed "Hali? Is everything ok, have I done something wrong?"

"Yes, you have." Hali went to the closet and picked out a tie. She turned, showing him the tie. "And you must be punished."

"Punished? What for? Hali talk to me, what have I done to upset you?" Atem asked now becoming scared for his life.

"You told Alexander he could keep things from me." Hali went over and unbuttoned his shirt.

"I was joking, I swear." Atem protested, shaking his head.

"You still have to pay for the comment." Hali scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come here and lay down beside me, you're not going to get much time to relax now we have the twins. Especially during the day while I have to go to school."

"You can't, you have the twins to look after. I don't think it will be long though and Loretta will be with you all day."

"You are being sexist, why can't Grandpa look after them?" Hali scowled at him.

"What? Me? I don't know that he will be able to look after four newborns all at once. I'm sorry if that's how I sound Hali, but honestly I'm not."

"We can work something out."

The next day, a loud argument erupted between Loretta and Atem, "I hate you Atem!" Loretta yelled at her Brother after an argument as she stormed out of the house with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"That was really low Atem, she's your sister." Hali growled hitting his arm.

Marik hurried after her, catching her down the street. "Loretta, wait..."

"I-I can't stay here anymore Marik...I need to get out of here." Loretta sobbed pulling her arm out of his grasp.

Atem hurried after them.

Marik chased after her, not seeing the car until a split second before it smashed into him but just being able to push Loretta out of the way in time.

Hearing the screeching of car brakes Loretta turned around to see Marik lay bleeding in the middle of the road "No...Marik, please don't leave me..." Loretta sobbed brushing his bangs from his face

Atem hurried over, having seen the accident. "I'm calling an ambulance." He took out his phone, dialing for help.

"Please speak to me Marik...I love you so much, I don't want you to die."

"Don't move him. The paramedics will be here soon."

"We need to get him off the road...This is all my fault, he saved my life Atem." Loretta told him still with tears in her eyes

"Not safe, if he's got injuries we don't know about you could make it worse."

"But I don't want you to get run over."

"I'll be fine. The first rule of an injury is don't move them." Atem told her.

"Atem...Im sorry I said that I hated you."

"Don't worry about it. We need to concentrate on Marik."

"I hope he's going to be ok, I don't want to lose him." Loretta sniffed.

While Atem, Loretta, and Hali were waiting for word on Marik, Ishizu hurried in. "Is there any word on Marik?"

"We haven't heard anything yet, I'm sorry Ishizu." Atem sighed.

Ishizu sank into a chair beside them. "How could this have happened?"

"He got hit by a car protecting me, I never looked when I ran across the road like you told me to." Loretta explained.

"It's okay, I don't blame you." Ishizu gave her a tight hug.

A doctor entered the waiting room. "Are you Marik's family?"

"I'm his girlfriend, is he ok?" Loretta asked.

"I'm sorry, I need to talk to his family and girlfriend is not enough." The doctor replied.

"I'm his sister." Ishizu nodded.

"Oh ok, can you please let me know what he says Ishizu?" Loretta asked as Ishizu nodded to her.

"What is the current condition of my brother, Doc?" Ishizu asked.

"He is in serious condition. He has multiple broken bones and he has a small bleed in his spleen that needs surgery. I need your written permission to take him."

"Of course, please operate on him as soon as possible." Ishizu nodded.

"Sign this and we will right away." The doctor handed over a clipboard.

Signing the form, Ishizu handed it back to the doctor with a smile. "Thank you."

"I will inform you when he's out of surgery."

Watching Ishizu come back from talking to the doctor, Loretta could feel her heart beating faster in her chest "What did he say?"

"He needs surgery and he's got a lot of broken bones."

"Oh no, poor Marik..." Loretta broke down in tears on Ishizu's shoulder.

"He's strong, he'll make it."

"Once again this is my fault, none of this would have happened if I didn't have that big argument with my sister." Atem sighed, looking ashamed.

"I don't blame you, Pharaoh."

Being already stressed with the current situation, Loretta started to feel sharp pains in her stomach that she tried to hide especially from her Brother "Ow..."

"Loretta?" Atem asked, concerned.

"I'm ok, it must have been just a strong kick." Loretta lied as she winced again.

Atem gave her a suspicious look. "Oh really? Let me feel."

"You'll get booted." Loretta giggled then winced again.

"Okay, I don't believe you. I'm going to get a nurse to look at you."

"Honestly Atem, I'm fine." Loretta waved him off trying to hold back another wince.

Atem ignored her and went to the nurse's desk. "Can you take a look at my sister? She is pregnant."

"Oh, yes of course, take me to her." the nurse nodded.

Atem led her back to the group. "Loretta, let her look at you."

Loretta sighed "Ok fine, but I'm telling you I'm ok it was just the baby kicking,"

The nurse led Loretta to an exam room. The nurse returned ten minutes later. "She's in labor." She told Atem.

"What! I knew she was lying."

"Calm down, sir. She's going to be admitted and you can go in to see her."

"Ok, I'm sorry, I just a bit worried about her is all." Atem flushed with embarrassment.

"She's on her way to Labor and Delivery and they'll take good care of you."

"Thank you", Atem nodded.


	13. Surprise

Chapter 13: Surprise

The next day Atem paced outside the door of Loretta's room, as she screamed in pain. "where the hell is Marik, I called him more than half an hour ago." Atem grumbled stopping to look at the clock.

Hali touched Atem's shoulder. "Marik is a little busy right now, remember?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry Hali, I guess I'm just really worried about my sister, she's been screaming for hours and I don't know how much more of it I can take." Atem sighed, looking at his wife.

"You want some coffee? I want to do something to help you." Hali leaned close to him for comfort.

"Um...ok sure, thank you Hali." Atem smiled, kissing her cheek.

Hali hurried off down the hall to find coffee.

"I really hope Loretta is okay in there I just wish I knew if she was okay." Atem winced as he heard another scream.

A nurse exited hours later, a smile on her face. "You the brother?"

"Yes I am, is Loretta ok?" Atem asked, slightly nervous.

"Yes, she is perfectly fine, as are your niece and nephew."

"D-did you say n-niece and nephew?"

"Yes, congratulations." the nurse smiled at him.

"May we come in and see them?"

"Of course." the nurse gestured to the door.

"Thank you." Atem nodded to her as they proceeded to go in.

"Hey, sis, how are you?"

"Hey, just a little sore but not too bad, have either of you two heard how Marik is?"

Hali gave Atem an anxious look. "He needs surgery. Ishizu signed for him and he's supposed to be going up to the OR."

"Oh, I wish these two could see their father." Loretta sighed sadly looking over at the sandy haired twins.

"They're beautiful, Loretta."

"I haven't seen their eye color, yet but I think it will be the same as Marik's."

"Probably." Hali giggled.

"Neither of them are like me, which is really surprising."

"Yeah, I'm sure they will have something about you, Loretta."

"I suppose I will see once they open their eyes."

Seeing a nurse at the desk, Loretta smiled as she approached. "Excuse me, can you tell me what room my boyfriend Marik is in?"

"Down the hall on last door on the right."

"Thank you." Loretta nodded, following the nurses instructions she made her way to Marik's room and knock "Marik...It's Loretta."

Marik looked up and smiled. "Hey..."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired..."

"I'm so sorry that this has happened to you, you saved my life and risked your own." Loretta smiled sadly as she carefully sat down next to him

"It's my job..." Marik reminded her.

"I know but you could have been killed all because I never looked first like Ishizu taught me."

"I don't blame you..."

"I was so angry with Atem that I wasn't thinking straight." Loretta sighed.

Marik noticed the change in appearance. "You had the baby...?"

"Um yea, it was actually babies...Atem and Hali should be along with them..." Loretta was cut off as a knock was heard at the door. "Maybe that's them."

Atem opened the door, wheeling the baby warmer. Hali had the other, coming in behind him. "Hey, look who's awake."

"Hi guys, so these are my two?" Marik gasped.

"Yes, come see your twins." Atem stepped aside to let him closer.

"Marik, I want you to meet your daughter Marika Isis and your Son Menkaura Atem." Loretta smiled looking at her brother.

"You gave the baby my name?" Atem asked in surprise.

"Well considering I may not have anymore, I wanted to name my son after you, only if you don't mind Marik."

"It's not a problem."

"If you two don't mind I owe my wife some quality time." Atem smirked at Hali.

"Good idea, we better go." Hali caught his hint.

"Don't worry about me, I'm going to stay with Marik tonight so he can bond with the twins." Loretta explained

"Congratulations, you two." Hali hugged Loretta, then Marik and followed Atem out.

"Thanks Hali." Loretta smiled as she watched them leave then turned to Marik. "My brother is up to something."

"Hm..."

"Do you know something I don't." Loretta raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Me? I don't know what you mean."

Shaking her head Loretta smiled at Marik. "I'm just glad you are alive."

Meanwhile down the street pushing their own set of twins, Atem smiled at Hali. "Are you hungry?"

Hali smiled at him. "Starving."

"Good." Atem grinned, kissing his girlfriend's cheek, "you just take a seat here and I will go and get you something."

Hali sat on the bench keeping an eye on the twins. "What is your daddy up to?"

Coming back a few minutes later, Atem had various bags with food in them in his arms and two drinks. "Sorry, I didnt know what to get you." he blushed.

"You didn't? Shame on you, Atem. You know me better than that." Hali teased.

"Well I definitely got enough that we won't need dinner tonight." Atem chuckled.

"Let me see what you got me." Hali held out a hand.

"Close your eyes."

Hali closed her eyes, waiting.

Slipping the small box our of his jacket pocket, Atem gently placed it on the palm of her open hand. "Open your eyes, Hali."

Hali opened her eyes and looked down, "Is that what I think it is?"

Taking the box off her hand & dropping down onto one knee, Atem looked up in Hali's eyes. "I love you Hali and I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get this far but I want to know, will you marry me?"

Tears pooled in her eyes as she smiled. "Of course I will marry you."

"Thank you." Atem smiled as tear rolled down his cheek while he slid the ring onto her finger.

Hali smiled wider. "I was waiting, you know."

"I'm sorry I left you waiting for so long but I wanted the moment to be perfect, I hope you like the ring I got you, I wanted it to be similar to what I gave you back in Egypt."

"I like it of course I do."

"We should have something to eat now, even I'm starting to feel hungry." Atem chuckled.

"You apparently forgot that I said I was starving earlier." Hali giggled.

"Sorry." Atem blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You are nervous?"

"I just feel a bit awkward when I make mistakes."

"It's fine." Hali smiled.

"What would you like to eat, I've got plenty, take your pick."

"I doubt what I'm in the mood for you have in that bag." Hali said casually, reaching for the bag.

"Oh? You would rather go home and have something better." Atem chuckled raising an eyebrow.

"What I want is not something to discuss with infants around."

"I think they are both too young to even know what we are talking about." Atem smiled at son who was asleep in the stroller.

"Well, let's get them home to bed." Hali suggested.

"Good idea it's starting to get a bit cold out here."

"Good way to warm up then." Hali winked, heading for home.

"Cheeky." Atem smirked, giving her butt a small cheeky smack.

"Save it for when we get home, Atem." Hali giggled.

"Its not my fault that you are so beautiful." Atem growled.

"Easy tiger, wait until we get home." Hali giggled.

After getting home and putting their twins to bed, Atem and Hali enjoyed their night of fun together.

The next morning Atem woke up with Hali asleep on his chest. "Good morning, beautiful." Atem whispered giving her forehead a kiss.

"Morning, fiance." Hali smiled sleepily up at him.

"Sleep well?"

"Pretty good. I had a nice body pillow."

"Hali..." Atem chuckle, blushing slightly.

"But I have one complaint about my body pillow." Hali frowned.

"What? Am I too muscly for you?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly, you're too bony, your ribs kept poking me." Hali teased, poking him in the rib.

"Hey..." Atem chuckled. "That tickles. I can't help it I've always been like this."

"Well, I'll have to fatten you up a bit."

"As long as you don't plan to eat me afterwards, I can try but I never put on any weight."

"Tea has been teaching me to cook, and I like a challenge." Hali smiled at him.

"I don't think I like the sound of that."

"You scared of little old me?" Hali teased, tapping the end of his nose.

"Not you, your cooking. Don't forget I used to have servants testing my food for me." Atem chuckled.

"I'll have to show you I'm a decent cook." Hali rolled away to get out of bed. "Speaking of which." Her stomach rumbled in response.

"I heard that here let me make you some breakfast for a change while you get dressed." Atem promised, crawling over behind her.

"That would be wonderful. I'm too hungry to cook." Hali admitted.

"After all you have done for me. It would be my pleasure to make my beautiful fiancé."

Hali flushed pink. "Well, where's this food you promise?"

"I need to go and make it but give me ten minutes." Atem smiled, slipping off the edge of the bed.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Hali kissed him and headed downstairs.

"Hey you get back here, you can't just kiss me and run away." Atem called chasing after her.

Hali sped up, laughing.

"Ha got you! Good thing I'm fast." Atem growled.

Hali smirked. "What are you going to do now?"

"Exactly what you did to me." Atem whispered in her ear as he tickled her ribs.

"Hey, watch it!" Hali giggled, pulling away.

"Ah ah, no you don't. I'm not finished with you yet." Atem chuckled grabbing her wrist.

"Oh? You play unfairly."

"I'm only doing to you what you did to me."

"All's fair in love and war?" Hali guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and this is war." Atem smirked continuing to tickle her.

_Atem, are you torturing Hali?_ Yugi asked in Atem's head.

_No, I'm just paying her back for what she did to me._ Atem replied.

Hali took his momentary distraction to her advantage and slipped away down the stairs.

"What the-?" Atem looked all around_. Argh Yugi, you did that on purpose didn't you._

Yugi snickered in Atem's head. _Had to give her the chance._

_You better watch out when I see you._

_Oooh I'm so scared._

_You should be._ Atem growled as he snuck up on Hali from behind.

Hali gasped in shock. "Atem! Don't do that!"

"I wasn't going to do anything to you." Atem answered innocently.

"Yeah right." Hali snorted.

"I swear I-" Atems sentence was cut short when he heard his phone ringing.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know...Oh it's my sister."

"Find out what she wants."

Putting the phone up to his ear, he smiled when he heard his Sister's voice.

"Morning Atem." she greeted him.

"Hey, Loretta. how is it going?"

"Good, I'm just letting you know that Marik is being released from hospital this afternoon and I'm going to go home with him to help him to continue to recover."

"Good, glad to hear it. If you need help with the twins, let us know."

"Ishizu said she would help me but thank you, brother I appreciate your offer." Loretta smiled.

"It's fine. Hali would have to help anyway." Atem chuckled.

"I spoke to Marik last night while at the hospital and we both decided that it wasn't fair on you and Hali or Yugi for us to take up space in your house."

"We don't mind, I'm sure Yugi and Grandpa don't mind."

"I know but now that we both have children I think the house would be a bit overcrowded." Loretta giggled

"Good point, but don't be a stranger."

"I won't and you, Hali and your twins are more than welcome to come over anytime you like as well."

"I'm sure they would love that. Thanks."

"It would be nice for our twins to grow up together and have a better relationship than we did."

"I'm sure they will. I would love to have a better relationship than we did."

"I know we can't turn back time but we still have the rest of our lives ahead of us."

Atem smiled as he looked at Hali. "Yes, we have loads of time."

"I love you Atem and even though we have had our differences you are still my brother."

"As long as you don't become too protective I appreciate you looking after me." Loretta sniffed, giving Marik a thumbs up as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can I talk to Marik privately?"

"Of course, just hold on a minute." Loretta handed Marik her phone, "It's Atem."

"Marik?"

"Pharaoh..." Marik answered nervously.

"Pretend I'm just giving you an update on what's going on here. I don't want Loretta to know i'm asking this."

"Ok I'm listening." Marik looked at Loretta out of the corner of his eye.

"I know how stubborn my sister can be. If she is handling too much, would you let me know?"

"In all due respect Atem she is much like you but yes of course." Marik chuckled.

"Yes, I know. Just make her think you're talking about my daughter."

"I think I'm safe, she's left the room with Ishizu."

"Good, you promise you will call me?"

"I assure you that I can take care of her but 'if' there is ever a time I can't, I will call you." Marik agreed.

"Good, thank you. I just know she's going to be too stubborn to ask for help."

"Much like her Brother" Marik chuckled again.

"Thanks, but I was being protective, not stubborn."

"I seem to recall you being pretty stubborn while you were still with Yugi."

"The fate of the world is not in my hands when it comes to my sister." Atem reminded him.

"Ok, ok I know. So have you proposed to Hali yet?" Marik asked with a smirked.

"Let's just say there was plenty to celebrate last night." Atem grinned over at Hali.

"Too much information Pharaoh" Marik winced. "Oh I better go Loretta's coming back, maybe I will see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, bring the twins over."

"I will and thanks for the help, Atem, bye." Marik smiled quickly hanging up.

Atem hung up, smirking at Hali. "Was it too much?"

"Um to be honest...Yes." Hali giggled.

"I'm sorry. Were you just meaning the last comment?"

"Well it was probably more than poor Marik wanted to hear."

"True. How else was I supposed to answer the question?"

"Would giving him a simple yes be so hard?" Hali raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Atem grinned.

"Oh don't you start that with me again." Hali growled rolling her eyes.

"Why? You know who I am." Atem's grin widened.

"Yes...A 'smart ass' as you would say."

"You like my 'smart' ass." Atem chuckled.

"After what we did last night? What do you think?" Hali giggled.

"Weren't you hungry?" Atem reminded her.

Dismissing his comment Hali shook her head, "So was Loretta ok?" She asked changing the subject.

"She's fine, she just called to say Marik's been released." Atem raised an eyebrow. "I was talking about hungry for food."

"Oh, that's really good news, did I hear you say that she wasn't coming back here?"

"Yeah, they decided that they should move out so they don't crowd the house."

"Oh, it's going to be a lot quieter here without her and the twins but I guess it's for the best." Hali sighed.

"We've got enough trouble with our twins." Atem reminded her.

"I think the only one that is trouble in this house is you, mister" Hali giggle poking him in the chest.

"You love your troublesome fiancee."

"I do love you, that's, why I accepted your proposal." Hali, smiled kissing his cheek.

"I think the lady doth protest too much if that's the case."

"Watch it..."

"Or what?"

"Three words: I ring Loretta." Hali smirked.

"Ooh, I'm scared of my sister." Atem shook his head.

"You will be when the both of us gang up on you and don't forget Loretta and I both have daughters."

"Oh? What would you do?"

"You don't want to know." Hali smirked.


	14. Finally

Chapter 14: Finally

Atem waited until Hali headed upstairs to take care of the twins before he made the call. "Marik? Can you come over so we can talk?"

"Of course Atem, you are more than welcome here anytime, do you need Loretta to be here she's just about to go out."

"No, I want to talk to you alone."

"Oh? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine." Atem promised him.

"That's good then, come around in about five minutes then she won't be suspicious as to why you are here."

"Okay, I'll be over."

"Ok see you soon" Marik smiled as he hung up.

Sticking her head in the door, Loretta raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Atem, he wanted to know if he could come over and see the twins."

"He did say he wanted to get to know them a bit better, maybe I should ask Hali if she wants to come out with Ishizu and me?"

"Sure, I bet she'd love that."

"No point in her being home alone with Atem here, I'll see you later Marik." Loretta smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Marik kissed her back and watched her leave.

Getting into Ishizu's car Loretta put her phone up to her ear. "Hey Hali, would you like to come out with us?"

"Of course, come pick me up. I need a break before I only speak baby talk."

"We are on our way now, yes I know what you mean but I believe my lovely brother is going to pay Marik a visit so that will be a good way for the four of them to get to know one another."

"Yeah good point." Hali nodded, smirking a little.

"We are nearly there, see you soon Hali" Loretta smiled as she hung up.

"Could you stop at the Game shop so we can pick up Hali?" Loretta asked Ishizu.

"Of course." Ishizu made the adjustments to head toward the shop.

"I thought it would be nice to take her with us so she can have a break from her twins."

"Good idea."

Sitting in the living room playing with his son, Marik heard a knock on the door. "It's open, Atem." Marik called.

Atem entered. "How is everything?"

"Good, nice to see you." Marik nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, have a seat I'm just playing with Menkura."

Atem took a seat. "I was wanting to know why you havent proposed.

"Oh um...I don't know, I guess I just want to do it when the time is right." Marik blushed.

"When is that going to be?"

"I want to make it special for her, you have to believe me Atem I honestly love Loretta but I don't want to rush anything." Marik explained.

"You got her pregnant already, I think rushing it is out the window."

"Ok that was my fault but in all fairness it was what she wanted," Marik sighed "I dont know what to do Atem, I want us to get married but I don't know if she's ready to go that far yet."

"It wouldn't hurt to ask."

"I suppose you are right but she's been so busy with the twins we don't get to talk much. I know I have Ishizu to help but when she has them Loretta is usually asleep."

"Well, you could surprise her when she wakes up." Atem pointed out. "I'm sure she'd be happy to wake up to it."

"I was kinda thinking of proposing to her on Valentine's day, since its a romantic day of the year anyway."

"That would work, it's not that far from now."

"So when are you and Hali planning on getting married?"

"I don't know, but we're closer than you." Atem smirked at him.

"No need to rub it in, Pharaoh."

"Well, I took the bull by the horns as they say. You have the backbone of a jellyfish."

"Ok mister proposal expert, she's your sister how do you suggest I do something about proposing to Loretta in a romantic way within the next few weeks?" Marik asked raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know?"

"I know, but I'm wanting to hear some of your suggestions first since you are so eager for your sister and I to be engaged."

"Not eager, just anxious to get it over with."

"Well do you think doing it on Valentines day is too far away? I want you to be honest with me Atem."

"You might not get quite the response you want if you do. She'll probably say 'Finally!'"

"Well I'll deserve it if she does, but the other thing that is troubling me is if I get her a ring she doesn't like."

"I have an idea what my sister would like, how about I go look for one with you?"

"Would you really? Thank you Atem, I'm glad I'm going to have you as a brother-in-law."

"Just let me know when you want to go."

"Well since she's out at the moment we could go now? We would have to watch out for the girls though."

"Sure we can go now."

"We better get going or else they will be home before we leave, oh could you watch these two while I go and get their push chair?"

"Sure, I can do that." Atem touched the blanket.

Nodding a thank you to Atem, Marik dashed off to get the double stroller.

Coming back minutes later Marik picked up his sleeping daughter, gently placing her into the seat. "Could you put Menkura in please, Atem?"

"Of course, I'd love to take care of my nephew." Atem picked the boy up and placed him in the seat.

"Right, let's go."

Atem helped Marik get the twins out the door and headed for the nearest jewelry shop. A tall thin older gentleman was behind the counter and smiled as he spotted them. "Hello, gentleman. Can I help you with something?"

"Um, I'm looking for an engagement ring for my Fiancè." Marik asked, nervously.

The gentleman's eyes flicked to Atem. "Ah, I see. And what kind of ring would your fiance like?" he asked, directing the question at Atem.

Seeing that the elderly man was looking at him, Atem blushed dark red ."The ring is actually for my sister, I'm just helping my friend find the perfect one for her." Atem explained still blushing.

Marik turned pink, as did the gentleman. "I'm sorry, my mistake. Please forgive me. What would your fiance like?" he asked Marik.

"It's ok, I think her birthstone is a sapphire so maybe something not too over the top with sapphires in it?" Marik suggested.

"Hmm...I may have the perfect one." the gentleman reached under the display case and brought out a velvet display, with several rings. "Any look right?"

"What do you think Atem? Any here that you think Loretta may like?"

"What about that one?" Atem pointed to one.

"Wow, I never even saw that, that would be perfect." Marik smiled.

"Perfect taste. I can give you a really good price on it."

"How much is a ring like that?" Marik asked raising an eyebrow.

"An engagement is usually three months salary, but I can give you this for 15."

"Wow that's a really good price, are you sure? Why is it so cheap?"

"I work on the hope that if I give you a good deal, you will come back for all your jewelry needs."

"What do you think Atem? Do you think she will like it? It is a good price but I can't see why such a beautiful ring is so cheap."

"I assure you it's real diamonds. I am a reputable dealer."

"Well, It is a very nice ring...Ok I will take it, Loretta is well worth it and it's the thought that counts." Marik smiled producing a twenty dollar bill.

The gentleman gave a tiny chuckle at the sight of the money. "There must be a misunderstanding. By 15, I mean 1,500."

Marik Gasped as he looked at the man with wide eyes flicking them back and forth between the man & the note in his hand before his eyes rolled back and he fainted onto the floor letting his twenty dollars slowly flutter to the ground beside him.

Atem looked down in surprise. "I take it that he wasn't expecting the price." He knelt beside Marik. "Marik, wake up."

"Hmm...What happened...ow why is my head sore?" Marik asked slowly sitting up.

"You fainted at the price of the ring."

"Oh...I really wasn't expecting it to be that much, now I don't know what to do, I don't want Loretta to think I'm cheap." Marik chuckled dryly, putting his hand out for Atem to help him up.

"$1,500 is not that cheap, honestly, it's about what I paid for Hali's."

"Wow, honestly? Then again you were a Pharaoh."

"Of course, she will love this one, I'm sure." Atem smiled at his future brother-in-law.

"I know she will and she is well worth it...Ok I will take it and pay the proper price this time." Marik chuckled

"How are you paying for it?"

"Cash." Marik stated proudly.

"Do you want it sized?" the gentleman went to the cash register to ring it up.

"Rings have sizes?"

"I'm guessing this is his first time buying jewelry?" the gentleman asked Atem dryly. Atem chuckled.

"Um yes, anything I have was given to me as a hand down from my parents." Marik smiled looking at the gold bands on his arms and wrists.

"Ah, well rings are sized, if you can find out her ring size I can fit it."

"Is there any way I can do that without her finding out about this one?"

"You could bring her here under the guise that you're having her pick it out and I show her cheap ones that you 'purchase' and then she's surprised when she gets the real one?"

"Hmm good idea but the only problem is my girlfriend is very smart, Atem could you try that ring on? Your rings are about the same as your sister's."

Atem gave him a surprised look. "I'm not trying on it, he already thought I was your fiance, why not try his idea?"

"Please Pharaoh..." Marik pouted.

"No, I'm not going to do it." Atem folded his arms.

"Fine!" Marik huffed "I guess I will have to just bring Loretta back here and at least then we could also get fitted for our wedding rings."

"I'm sure she'll think you're cheap enough to get her a cheap ring. Where did you take her on the first date?" Atem teased.

"We never even went out on a first date, the only place we spent any time together away from my sister was the hospital." Marik sighed.

"Exactly, too cheap to go on a date. She'll believe you."

"I am not cheap, you know full well our relationship has worked out differently than yours."

"I was teasing you." Atem chuckled.

"Yea well, it's not funny." Marik growled as he finally handed over his money.

"I'll hold onto the ring until you bring her in and we have a size."

"Thank you, hopefully it fits her, I'm wanting to propose next week." Marik smiled giving the man a thankful nod.

"I'm sure I can get it done in that time if you bring her in soon."

"That would be really good, I wonder if they are still in town?"

The gentleman put the ring away as the bell over the door rang. "More customers. Excuse me."

"Marik? Atem? What are you two doing in here?" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow at her brother specifically.

"Um..." Atem gave Marik a look.

"I think there is something going on here Ishizu." Loretta turned to look at her still with her eyebrow raised.

"I was planning on getting you a little ring but I didn't know what size to get."

"Were you just? Well aren't you so sweet."

"Do you want to look at the rings I've picked out?" the gentleman asked, pulling out a display of cheap rings for her to look at.

"Hmm, it depends how much my boyfriend wants to spend."

"I gave him an idea of what I was looking for and he picked these."

"Well they are very pretty and I like that one." Loretta pointed to one.

"She can have that one then. Would you measure to make sure we have the right size?" Marik asked the gentleman.

"Of course, try this on." the gentleman handed a ring sizer over.

Trying the ring on, Loretta smiled "this one is a bit tight, maybe the next one?"

The gentleman handed the next size to her. "How about this?"

"That one is better, I wouldn't want it to fall off." Loretta giggled.

The gentleman took the "chosen" ring and slipped it under the display case, swapping for the correct one and putting it in a jewelry box. "Here you go. How are you paying for it?" the gentleman asked, raising an eyebrow at Marik.

"Cash." Marik handed it over. The gentleman took the money. "Atem, would you escort the ladies outside and see if they want some ice cream?"

"What a good idea, my treat ladies." Atem smiled giving his sister a hug and his fiancè a kiss.

Marik waited until they left and took the money back as well as the ring box. "Thank you." He tucked the money away and joined them at the ice cream shop. "Hey, guys."

"What are you up to Marik Ishtar?" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow as she licked her ice cream.

"Who says I'm up to something?"

"What took you so long to come out of that store then?"

"Just getting my change back."

"Thank you for the ice cream brother."

"No problem. We better go home."

"Yea we should too, I need to put the twins down for their nap."

"Good idea, let's go."

Once at home and their twins were in bed, Marik and Loretta settled down on the couch together "So what is with suddenly buying jewelery for me?"

"Because I love you." Marik shrugged, evasive.

"I know you love me but what is your real reason?"

Marik panicked and pulled her into a kiss.

Getting a fright from Marik's sudden move Loretta pulled back from him. "What has gotten into you Marik?"

"I just wanted to kiss you, is that wrong?"

"No, but you could have given me a bit of warning, you've been acting really weird since my brother came to see you this morning, he hasn't said anything to you has he?" Loretta growled.

"No he said nothing to concern you."

"Why are you acting so weird then?"

"I'm not acting weird."

"You are, your nervous and jumpy for no reason...argh I'm going to go and sleep so you can sort yourself out." Loretta growled leaving the room.

Marik headed upstairs and found her in their room. "Loretta, wait."

"What do you want, Marik?"

"I wanted to see if there was anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"I don't know, I'm pretty tired at the moment, but maybe a massage could be nice."

"Sit down and I'll be glad to."

Laying down on her stomach their bed, Loretta relaxed as Marik started his massage.

"How am I doing?"

"That feels really nice, it's been a long time since we have spent any time together alone."

"True, we've been so busy doing other things."

"Im sorry for being grumpy with you before Marik." Loretta sighed.

"It's okay."

"It's not ok, I shouldn't be grumpy with you for no reason, I can't even blame it on my hormones."

Marik chuckled as he worked. "I'm not mad."

"I know the twins are only a few weeks old, but I was wondering if you want to have any more?"

"I didn't think you wanted to have more."

"We don't have to start right now but maybe once they are a bit older?" Loretta raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Marik.

"I would be open to more kids."

"It may pay for us to be married first especially if my brother is concerned."

"Well, now that you bring that subject, I do have something to give you."

"Oh? What have you got?"

Marik got off the bed and pulled out the ring box, balancing it before her on the bed. "Open it."

"What is that Marik?" Loretta smiled. "Is that what I think it is?"

"What do you think it is?"

Slowly opening the little box, Loretta's eyes widened. "Aww Marik, its beautiful but its not the one I picked out."

Marik's smiled. "Is there a problem with it being different?"

"No not at all, I'm sorry for sounding ungrateful, I was just really surprised."

"I really had just bought that one when you came in. I jut needed you to be sized."

"No wonder you have been nervous all morning."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, but is there something you are forgetting to do since you are already down on your knees?"

"Sorry, I was just nervous. Loretta, would you marry me?"

"Of course I will Marik, I love you and I've been waiting for so long for you to ask me." Loretta smiled as she turned around on the bed so she now faced Marik.

Marik smiled broadly as he held up the ring. "Can I put it on your finger?"

"I'm still waiting." Loretta giggled as she held her hand out.

Marik slid the ring on her finger, a perfect fit, and kissed each finger.

"Hey, that tickles!"

"Oh?" Marik smirked.

"Marik, what are you smirking about?"

"Nothing."

"So are you going to kiss me properly now or not?" Loretta giggled giving him her own smirk.

Marik rose to his feet, pulling her with him. He kissed her deeply.

_Much better._ Loretta thought to herself with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

Marik wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her against him as he deepened the kiss.

After kissing him for a full five minutes, Loretta pulled back but still kept her embrace on Marik "Thank...you."

"No problem. Sorry I had to lie to you."

"It was well worth it." Loretta smiled, kissing the end of his nose.

"What should we do now?"

"Now that we are engaged we need to start planning our wedding, don't we?" Loretta asked as she looked past Marik's head at her ring.

"You can have whatever you want."

"Would you be able to help me? I've never seen wedding before especially from this time. I didn't even get to witness my own brother's wedding when he got married the first time." Loretta sighed.

"How about we start with the end? Our honeymoon."

"I guess now is the perfect time for me to model for you something I brought while out with Ishizu today."

"Oh? It'll be interesting to see it."

Slipping off the bed, Loretta opened the wardrobe and pulled out a shopping bag before going out the bedroom door to the bathroom.

Marik waited, anxious to see it.

Putting on her new outfit, Loretta smirked as she made her way back to the bedroom "Marik...What do you think." Loretta asked as she stood in the doorway in a black lacey nighty with her hair down.

Marik's eyes widened and guided her to the bed for a night of lovemaking.

The next morning, Loretta woke up still wrapped up in Marik's arms with her head against his chest listening to his slow heartbeat. "Morning Marik." Loretta whispered, kissing his cheek softly.

"Morning."

"Have a good sleep?"

"Of course, I was lying next to my fiance."

"It sounds so nice hearing you say that." Loretta whispered snuggling into his chest.

"It's nice to say it."

"Do you think I should call Atem and tell him or wait till we see him next?"

"We should wait to see if he figures it out."

"Yea good idea, I can't be bothered with my brother today. I just want to spend my time with you"

"I'm up for that.

"Uh oh, that sounds like Marika crying, I better go and get her I'll be back in a minute Marik."

"Okay, hurry back."

Comin back in the room five minutes later with her daughter in her arms, Loretta smiled at Marik. "I think your daughter wants her Daddy."

Marik sat up with a sigh. "Hey, sweetheart."

Passing Marika to her Father, Loretta sat down on the bed next to them. "She's definitely going to be a daddy's girl when she grows up." Loretta giggled.

"I bet."


	15. Surprise Valentine Pt 1

Chapter 15: Surprise Valentine

Today was Valentine's day and Atem had a big surprise planned for Hali. "Good morning, Hali." Atem smiled at his fiancè as he softly kissed her cheek.

"Morning, you look up to something," Hali smirked.

"Me? No not at all, am I not allowed to be in love with my Fiancè?" Atem chuckled.

"You're allowed, I just know you well and you're up to something."

"Well...I may have a small surprise for you down in the dining room."

"Oh?" Hali got out of bed, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Take my hand and close your eyes."

Hali took his hand and closed her eyes. "You better not let me run into anything."

"Would I ever do anything like that to someone as beautiful as you?" Atem chuckled.

"I hope not." Hali giggled.

Carefully leading her downstairs, Atem placed his hands on her shoulders gently turning her to face the table. "Open your eyes, Hali." Atem whispered in her ear.

Hali opened her eyes at the sight of the presents. "Oh my..."

"Happy Valentine's day, Hali." Atem smiled.

"Wow."

"Well dig in, it's all yours."

"I don't think I can eat all this."

"Sit down then and I will feed them to you." Atem offered to pull her chair out for her.

Hali sat down and began to eat. "It's delicious."

"Today is a special day for couples like us and I want us to spend all day together, so whatever you want me to do for you today I am at your service."

"Hmm..." Hali touched her chin. "Anything?"

"Anything at all, my Queen." Atem bowed.

"What about a foot rub?"

"No problem, I said anything and I'm a man of my word."

"Well?" Hali raised an eyebrow.

Getting down onto his knees, Atem picked up Hali's foot and start to gently massage it. "How does that feel?"

"Much better. Remember I'm running around taking care of the house all day."

"I know you do and I appreciate it." Atem smiled and kissed the top of her foot.

"I hope my feet don't smell bad." Hali giggled.

"I wouldn't let my nose get this close if they were. How is your breakfast?"

"Delicious of course. At least yours don't smell like Joey's..." Hali shuddered.

After finishing with one foot, Atem went on to the other one, gently digging his thumbs into the sole of her foot.

"Oooh..." Hali sighed.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do for you? I'm all yours for the whole day."

"To go back to sleep and you take care of the kids."

"I'm sure I can do that for a few hours, take as much time as you need."

"Don't say that I might feign sleep for a week." Hali giggled.

"It wouldn't matter, I need to spend more quality time with Alex and Amethyst anyway."

"Can I have my foot back or are you carrying me to bed?"

"I can, I did promise you that I was yours for the day." Atem smirked as he let go of her foot and quickly scooped her up off her chair.

"Well, not what I was implying but I'm okay with it." Hali giggled.

"I can put you down if you're going to complain." Atem chuckled.

"No, I'm not complaining."

"Good, just as I thought."

"Well, take me to bed so I can nap."

"As you wish m'lady." Atem nodded as he carried her up the stairs and kicking the bedroom door open.

"Don't take it out on the door." Hali giggled.

"I must be stronger than I remember I didn't mean to hit it that hard." Atem chuckled as he placed her down on the bed but still leaning over her.

"Oh? Something wrong?"

"Nothing at all, I just can't believe how I was ever so lucky to have someone as beautiful as you in my life."

"Aw, you're sweet."

"It's true Hali and I'm so glad you are back with me." Atem smiled as he lowered himself down to kiss her.

"Me too." Hali kissed him back.

"I love you." Atem whispered as he deepened the kiss.

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

"Is that a challenge?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Oh, so you are being cheeky to your Pharaoh now?"

"Of course, you wouldn't know me if I wasn't."

"Now you are in trouble." Atem smirked as he started to tickle her.

"No fair!" Hali laughed.

"Oh it's very fair."

Hali wriggled out from under his grasp. "Stop!"

"Hali? What's wrong?"

"You are tickling me too much."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, you didn't."

Sighing in relief, Atem gave her a small smile. "I'll let you have a sleep now."

"You better."

"Do you want me to tickle you again."

"No!" Hali warded him off. "Don't you dare tickle me."

Bursting out in laughter, Atem smirked. "I got you."

"You got me?"

"I got you, that look on your face was so funny" Atem chuckled.

"Shame on you, Mutou," Hali growled at him.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

"Still, shame on you."

"Good night Hali."

"Night."

At the Ishtar house, Loretta woke up to the smell of something cooking. "What is Marik up to?"

Marik was downstairs, cooking breakfast, waiting for her to come downstairs.

Creeping slowly down the stairs, Loretta raised an eyebrow. "Morning Marik, what are you doing?"

Marik turned, trying to look innocent. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You've never cooked breakfast for me before, what's the occasion?"

"No occasion."

"Well okay then." Loretta shrugged as she sat down at the table.

Marik brought over the food and set it in front of her. "Here you go."

"Wow Marik, what is all this?"

"Your breakfast. Did I do it wrong?"

"Not at all it looks really good."

"Well good. Now eat."

"So what have I done to deserve such a beautiful breakfast?"

"Being my beautiful w-fiance."

Spitting out her mouth full of Juice, Loretta coughed. "What...did you just say, Marik?"

Marik feigned innocence. "What do you mean?"

"You started to call me something else."

"I did?"

"Yes you did."

"I didn't notice."

"I think you did Mr. Ishtar, are you up to something again?" Loretta raised an eyebrow as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"I am as innocent as our twins." Marik looked away.

Shaking her head and giggling Loretta ate her breakfast until it was finished. "Oh wow, that was really nice I'm so full."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"I don't think I've ever eaten so much before, not even when I lived with my brother in his palace." Loretta giggled as she reclined back in her chair rubbing a small lump on her stomach.

"What do you have planned for today?" Marik asked, taking her plate away.

"Maybe spending some time with my gorgeous Fiancè." Loretta smirked.

"Oh? Doing what?"

"Whatever he wants to do."

"I don't have any plans in particular except hanging out with Atem later."

"Oh? Why have you taken a sudden interest in my brother all of a sudden?"

"If you remember, I had a crazy interest in him long before I met you," Marik replied darkly.

"Marik..." Loretta growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

Atem and Marik left in the afternoon and just before the sun began to set, Ishizu knocked on the Game Shop door where Hali and Loretta were chatting.

"Ishizu? What are you doing here?" Loretta asked as she opened the door for her sister-in-law.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the beach with me. It's such a nice evening to watch the sunset, don't you think?" Ishizu was in a deep blue sundress, a bag on her arm.

"What do you think Hali?"

"I would love to go to the beach. Atem would rather spend time with Marik anyway."

"I think it's nice that they are spending time together but something weird is going on. Marik has been acting strange all day."

"Atem too. Would you wait while we change?" Hali asked, gesturing for Ishizu to come in.

"I can wait, but we must be quick or else it will be dark before too long." Ishizu reminded her.

"Good point. We'll be right back." Hali headed upstairs.

Following her upstairs, Loretta found her favorite dress and started to put it on but there was a problem. "Uh Hali...could you help me please." Loretta asked.

Hali looked over and gave a knowing smile. "I can see you have a problem there. Mind giving a confession?"

"I seem to have put on a bit of weight, I think Marik's being feeding me too much." Loretta giggled.

"Here, I'll let it out a bit." Hali found some sewing supplies and went to work.

"Thank you so much, Hali."

Hali slipped into her red sundress and smiled. "How do I look?"

"Wow, you look beautiful Atem is going to love that."

"Yeah, he'll have to see it when I take a picture of the hot lifeguard so he'll regret leaving me on Valentine's Day."

"I don't know if I would be able to do that to Marik but then again…"

"We can at least take a picture together instead." Hali giggled.

"That sounds better, we shouldn't keep Ishizu waiting."

"You're right." Hali headed downstairs.

"Sorry we took so long Ishizu, I had a small issue with my dress." Loretta giggled nervously.

"Oh?" Ishizu looked down and she looked amused. "I see."

"Don't blame me, blame Marik." Loretta held her hands up in surrender.

"It's your life. I just hope my brother isn't an ass about it. Let's go."

"It's my brother's reaction that worries me a bit..." Loretta paused before clapping her hand over her mouth.

"Loretta?"

"Hey, we better get going to the sun is going down," Loretta said quickly as she dashed out the door.

Ishizu led the way to the beach where an archway was set up. "What is this?" Hali asked, eyes wide.


	16. Surprise 15 Pt 2

Chapter 16: Surprise Valentine Pt. 2

"It's confirmed, Marik was up to something and so was Ishizu." Loretta looked at Hali with a nod.

"Have you guessed?" a familiar voice asked from behind them.

"Atem? What's going on?" Hali asked raising an eyebrow.

Atem was dressed in a tuxedo, Marik beside him. "A wedding, of course."

"I knew you were up to something Marik, that's why you almost called me your wife this morning."

Marik bowed his head a little. "Yes, that is why I did that. We have a minister here if you are ready. Both of you."

"I guess we are."

"You guess?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's not really what I wanted to wear to my own wedding but I don't want to let Marik down because he made such an effort to do this." Loretta gave him a small smile.

"You look absolutely beautiful, I don't want you to spend a lot on a dress."

"Thank you, Marik."

"Follow us, ladies. Our ceremony awaits."

"We are ready to go." Hali smiled.

Atem and Marik led them up to the archway. As the Minister finished the ceremony, Atem and Marik kissed their new wives.

"Thank you for such a lovely day Atem, I am kinda annoyed you left me to hang out with Marik but it was worth it." Hali smiled at her Husband.

"Glad to know that. Now we'll have to go home and start our honeymoon."

"And I think you have some explaining to do, Loretta." Marik raised an eyebrow, finally commenting on her bump.

"Atem..." Hali giggled kissing his cheek.

"I really don't think I have any explaining to do to you Marik." Loretta giggled giving him a knowing look.

"Well, I think we should head home. Thankfully you live with me so we don't have to be under the watchful gaze of your brother."

"Be nice Marik, he's a good Brother."

"We'll talk tomorrow?" Atem asked, heading for home. Marik and Loretta followed since their house was nearby.

"I still can't believe you did all that for me." Loretta sighed happily hugging Marik's arm.

As they approached the Game Shop, the clouds that had been gathering over the afternoon finally closed in and it began to rain. "Uh oh, looks like we got the wedding done in time."

"Argh, now we can't get home." Loretta groaned as she looked out the window shivering a little.

"You can stay here if you want." Atem offered, removing his wet shirt.

"Is that ok with you Marik?"

"Fine with me.

"As long as you guys don't mind? You two are just newly married after all."

"No, its fine. You need a place to stay. Come upstairs and I'll find you something to wear."

"I don't know if any of Hali's clothes will fit me, especially not in this state and Marik is a lot bigger than you Atem, sorry brother" Loretta giggled.

Hali and Atem led them upstairs and found clothes before going to bed.

Waking up the next morning Loretta remembered that they were at her brother's house. "Marik...Hey Marik, we need to get up and go home." Loretta whispered shaking him a little.

"Hm?"

"Come on Marik, wake up."

Marik opened his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Um...nine-thirty."

"Shit, we do need to go!"

"Did you forget we stayed with my Brother last night?" Loretta giggled.

"No, that's why I say we have to go."

"Do you think we should wait till my brother wakes up before we leave?"

"We might be in trouble if we don't."

"Well it looks like Marika and Menkura are quite happy, they're still asleep which is unusual." Loretta smiled as she looked down at her sleeping twins

"Yeah, not even the dead can wake them right now. Or your snoring."

"Excuse me, Mr. Ishtar, I think you mean your snoring."

"I was teasing."

"Very funny" Loretta rolled her eyes and folded her arms as she turned her back slightly.

"Oh come on, I didn't mean anything by it."

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean then."

"Hey, it's teasing."

"Teasing is not nice." Loretta growled keeping her back turned.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"I don't know. Is there?" Loretta turned her head with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know either."

"Typical."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Forget about it."

"No, tell me."

"You never know what to do and I can count on one hand all the times you've been romantic, I think I...No I'm not going to say that." Loretta grumbled.

"No, say it."

"No!"

"Oh? You lost the courage to say how you really feel?"

"Don't start Marik!"

"Tell me what you really feel."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Marik..." Loretta started with a sad long sigh. "I love you and I love my Brother but sometimes I wish I would have remained in the past...I'm sorry."

Marik flinched a little. "You regret meeting me?"

"No, not at all, I'm really sorry Marik, I should have just kept my mouth shut." Loretta sniffed dropping her head so her hair covered her face.

"No, I want to know how you feel."

"I don't even know myself how I feel so how can I tell you."

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help."

"I know and this isn't really a good way for us to start after only just being married."

"You're entitled to how you feel even if you don't know how to explain it."

"I'm glad that we are finally married and have the twins but ever since I came here I've been feeling that something was missing."

"Your previous love?" Marik guessed, having heard from Atem.

Loretta nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks ."...I'm sorry."

Marik sighed. "I can't expect you to not have found love when you had another life before me."

"Even though it was so long ago, my heart still yearns for him and I don't know why."

"Maybe you need to see him again."

"But how, its impossible Marik."

"I would have said the same thing about two Ancient Egyptians coming to this time, but yet I'm talking to one."

"Hali and I were brought back using my brother's puzzle so I don't think it would work the other way." Loretta sighed.

"It wouldn't hurt to look into it."

"Maybe we should go home and talk to Ishizu, she knows a lot but I guess I should let my brother know we are leaving first."

"Good idea, lead the way."

"I want to speak to him privately if that's ok, could you sort the twins out for me while I'm away?"

"Sure, go ahead and see your brother."

"Thanks, Marik, you're the best." Loretta smiled a little giving him a kiss on the cheek before she left.

Marik touched his twins on their stomachs. "Hey, kids. Do you think Mommy will be okay?"

Quietly walking down the hall Loretta hesitantly knocked on Atem's door.

Atem hastily made sure they were covered and called back, "Come in."

"It's just me Atem, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private." Loretta asked only opening the door a little.

"Of course, do you mind if I leave you here, Hali?"

"Go, your sister sounds like she needs you, just come back soon." Hali smirked.

"Don't look at me like that." Atem chuckled as he left the room.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you at this time of morning, Atem."

"It's fine, what's going on?"

"Marik and I need to go home, we have somethings that need sorting out."

"Not in your condition, you look terrible."

"Marik and I had a bit of an argument before but I'm fine now."

"You don't look fine."

"It was all my fault, he was just trying to be funny and I took it too seriously and then I accidentally said something to him I shouldn't have."

"Like what?"

"I told him that I wished I had remained in the past." Loretta turned her gaze away from Atem.

"Do you really mean that or do you just miss someone from the past?" Atem asked, knowingly.

Not knowing what to say, Loretta broke down on her brother's shoulder. "I really miss Mahad...I know I shouldn't be saying it...but I miss him Atem."

"I know, I miss him too." Atem patted her back.

"I don't know what to do Atem, I can't be in love with Mahad and Marik at the same time and the worse thing is I had a huge argument with Mahad before Hali and I left..."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you." Atem lifted a hand to shield his eyes as a bright light appeared behind Loretta. "What the-?"

"W-whats going on...Oh my, Ra Mahad!" Loretta gasped recognizing his silhouette.

The light faded and Mahad stood before them, arms folded. He opened his eyes and blinked, confused. "Where am I?"

"I-I can't believe it, h-how did you..." Loretta fainted from shock.

Mahad's eyes found Atem and he dropped to one knee at once. "Forgive me, my King. I did not realize where I was."

"Stand up Mahad, there is no need to apologize, we need to help Loretta." Atem chuckled.

Mahad's eyes moved to Loretta on the floor. "Is that-?"

"Yes, she fainted when she saw you."

"I am confused. What is going on? What evil is Bakura doing?" Mahad looked confused.

"It's nothing to do with Bakura, I made a wish on my puzzle to bring my sister and wife back but as for Bakura he hasn't given us any trouble so far." Atem explained kneeling down at his sisters' side.

"Is she hurt?" Mahad looked down at his love.

"I think she just fainted from the shock of seeing you again."

"Maybe I should leave before she wakes up." Mahad got to his feet.

"Atem whats going o-..." Marik's eyes widened at the sight of Mahad.

Mahad turned to Marik. "I am sorry, I do not know you. I am Mahad."

"Marik Ishtar, it's nice to finally meet you Mahad, Loretta has spoken a lot about you...Hey, what has happened to her?" Marik asked in concern just noticing his wife on the floor.

"She fainted," Atem replied, kneeling beside his sister.

"Loretta honey, wake up, I'm right here..."

Hearing the sound of her husband's voice, Loretta's eyes slowly fluttered open. "M-Marik...Mahad, Atem...What happened"

"You fainted," Atem explained.

"Atem, what's all this noise about-Mahad?" Hali had come down the hall and spotted Mahad, stopping immediately in shock.

"Could you three give me a hand up please?" Loretta asked as Atem nodded at his wife. "I don't know what happened I was just talking to Loretta and then all of a sudden there was a bright light and Mahad showed up." Atem explained.

With Marik and Mahad's help, they helped Loretta to her feet. "My Queen." Mahad bowed to Hali as well.

Hali waved him off. "I haven't been called a queen in a few thousand years."

Mahad's eyes went wide. "Pardon?"

"Don't you remember, Atem's cousin Seto took over as Pharaoh after he sacrificed himself." Hali reminded him

"No, about not being called queen in a few th-thousand years." Mahad stumbled over the word.

"I will explain it to you later, just please don't faint on me" Hali giggled.

"I will try not to." Mahad leaned against the wall for support.

"Are you ready to go home now Marik, even though Mahad is here now I still think we need to go and talk to Ishizu."

"Of course." Marik nodded, giving Mahad a nervous glance.

"Home? You live with him?"

_Oh boy this is really awkward now_ Loretta squeezed her eyes shut and blushed. "Marik and I actually got married yesterday."

"Married?" Mahad slid down the wall, unconscious.

"I knew he wasn't ready for that much information." Loretta sighed as she kneeled at his side "Mahad...Hey Mahad...Come on wake up."

Mahad stirred opened his eyes, surprised to find himself sitting on the floor.

"Thank goodness, I'm sorry for making you faint Mahad, Marik can you help me to get him to his feet?"

"I can manage." Mahad got to his feet, a little unsteady.

"Here, I've got you." Marik gave him a friendly smile placing his hand on Mahad's back to steady him.

Mahad stiffened a little at the touch. "I can manage." he insisted.

"Oh, sorry." Marik gave a nervously chuckle before stepping back to give him space.

"Will you be ok to go down the stairs Mahad?" Loretta asked, trying not to touch him.

"I will be fine." Mahad headed for the stairs.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Yugi was busy trying to get breakfast for everyone but was distracted by all the voices "Atem...Is everything ok up there? Are you having a party up there or something?" Yugi called with a chuckle.

Mahad reached the bottom of the stairs, drawn to the voice and Atem followed. "Um, Yugi? You might want to set breakfast for a few more people."

"Oh, so the mighty Pharaoh decided to have a party and not invite his best friend, thanks a lot At-..." Yugi stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mahad "No way..."

Mahad looked at Atem, confused. "Why does this child stare at me so strangely?"

"Child? I'm the same age as those three!" Yugi exclaimed pointing to Hali, Loretta and Marik.

"Easy, Yugi. You know who he is, right?"

"Well, not really but from the way he's dressed he looks like he could be some relation to you back when you were Pharaoh?" Yugi looked at Atem.

"Yes, he was a priest in my court. You would better know him as the spirit of the Dark Magician."

"I thought you looked familiar...Now I remember, Loretta was telling me about you being her...Oh um never mind." Yugi quickly shut his mouth as he saw the look on Marik's face.

"Yes, I was her love in the past."

Still being in shock from the whole thing Loretta turned away from the group and quietly walked away

Atem noticed Loretta's departure. "Maybe I should see what is wrong with Loretta," he commented, concerned.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mahad raised an eyebrow.

"I think she's just confused."

"Do you think I should talk to her? She is my wife." Marik asked.

"She is my wife, I married her first."

"Stop it you two!" Atem barked, deepening his already deep voice.

"Yes, my King." Mahad backed off.

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh" Marik bowed his head in shame.

"Thank you, now please just be at peace with one another until I come back." Atem nodded to both of them.

"Of course." Mahad bowed again.

Sitting at the top of the stairs, Loretta sat with her knees tucked up to her chest and tears streaming down her cheeks "Now look what I've done...Its all my fault." Loretta sobbed.

"Loretta?"

Recognizing the voice, Loretta quickly wiped her eyes and sat up a bit straighter. "Atem..."

"Can I sit with you?"

Moving over, Loretta made a space for her Brother to sit down next to her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm torn Atem, now that Mahad is here my heart is torn between the love I used to have with Mahad and the new love I share with Marik." Loretta sighed resting her chin on her knees.

"Talk to them. I'm sure they would work something out."

"But I love both of them, what am I going to do?" Loretta asked her brother.

"I don't know, you'll have to decide that for yourself."

"What would you do?"

Atem sighed. "I honestly can't answer that. I didn't have a relationship with anyone in this time before Hali."

"I know, I'm sorry Atem, I'm just really confused." Loretta sighed leaning her head on his shoulder.

"If they try to pressure you into anything, let me know. I'll straighten them out."

"Thank you for your support Atem, I really appreciate it but I don't really want to see them hurt either."

"That's very kind of you."

"Well, I better go back downstairs and talk to them." Loretta sighed as she stood up and then winced "Ow..."

"Loretta?" Atem asked, rising as well, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, no need to worry maybe I've been sitting for too long" Loretta lied. _That was strange I shouldn't be getting pains like that already_.

Atem gave her a concerned look before heading to the kitchen.

"Marik, we need to go home and you, Mahad and I need to talk." Loretta gave her husband a serious look.

"Of course." Marik nodded, while Mahad looked awkward nearby.

"Thank you for letting Marik _and_ me stay Hali, maybe I will see you tomorrow?" Loretta suggested as she stuck her head into the kitchen.

"Of course." Hali went over to hug her. "Good luck."

"I'm going to need it." Loretta sighed hugging her back.

"I wish you luck too." Atem went in for his own hug.

"I promise both of you that I will let you know what is happening."

"You better," Atem growled playfully.

Giving her brother another hug, Loretta pulled back and smiled at both of them with a nod before leaving.

Marik and Mahad followed.


	17. Bad News

Chapter 17: Bad News

Three months had passed but surprisingly Loretta's stomach hadn't grown as much like when she was pregnant previously. Thinking that maybe she was just having a small baby she continued to get ready for her doctor's appointment. "I'm really glad Marik's not home, I want your gender to be a surprise for daddy." Loretta smiled rubbing her bump.

There was a knock on the door and Mahad opened the door. "Hey, you doing okay?"

"Um yea...I'm almost ready to go."

"Marik asked me to take you to your appointment." Mahad replied, looking a little awkward.

"Thank you Mahad, hey what's wrong?"

"It's just awkward seeing you pregnant with someone else's child." Mahad shifted a little.

"I'm sorry that I've made you feel that way Mahad, to be honest with you ever since you came back I've been thinking about our own twins."

"Me too."

"I feel bad that they now don't have their mother or father with them."

"We will see them eventually."

"I bet they are both really grown up now" Loretta smiled.

"Probably they are."

"We should get going, I don't want to be late for my appointment."

"Good idea." Mahad nodded.

At the doctors' clinic, Loretta waited for her turn. "I'm kinda nervous about this Mahad." she sighed, taking his hand.

"What are you worried about?"

"I'm not worried, just more nervous and a bit excited to see what I'm going to be having."

"Loretta?" a nurse asked, opening the door to the back area.

"Do you want to come with me Mahad?"

"Of course, I should be there in Marik's place."

"Only if you're sure, I don't want you feeling awkward."

"It can't be any more awkward sitting out here surrounded by pregnant women without having a pregnant woman I'm waiting with."

"I guess you're right, come on." Loretta giggled taking his hand as they followed the nurse.

After taking her weight and vitals the nurse said, "The doctor will be in to see you soon."

"Thank you." Loretta nodded.

Ten minutes later, the doctor entered the room with the chart. "Loretta, nice to see you again." she held out her hand. "And hello, who is this?"

"Hi, He's my uh...cousin." Loretta lied with a faint blush, "Marik's at work so he came to support me."

"Its a pleasure to meet you, my name is Mahad" Mahad nodded to her, shaking the doctor's hand.

"I was looking at your chart on my way in here and I'm concerned about something."

"Oh? What seems to be the problem doc?" Loretta raised an eyebrow.

"When was your last period again?"

"Just a bit over five months ago, why?"

"You haven't gained weight like you'd expect at this point."

"Yes, I've noticed that myself, maybe I'm just having a smaller baby this time." Loretta shrugged.

"I'd like to do a scan if you don't mind. Just to see what is going on."

"Of course, upon the bed as usual?"

The doctor nodded and did the exam. She was silent as she finished and cleaned up.

"Is everything ok? I never heard the baby's heartbeat, is your machine broken?" Loretta asked, slightly concerned.

"No, the machine's not broken." the doctor finally looked at her. "I'm afraid the baby died."

"What? No, how could that have happened?"

"Sometimes something is wrong with the fetus and it dies. I'm so very sorry."

"T-Thank you doc, I-I need to get home." Loretta stuttered trying to hold back her tears.

"Can I take you home?" Mahad asked as he led her out of the room.

"Yes please, I-Im not feeling very well."

Mahad took her home. "How are you going to tell your family?"

"I dont know but I guess I have to, it would help if you could be there with me?"

"Of course I can."

"Thank you Mahad and even though I'm married to Marik, I still love you."

"I still love you too."

Atem appeared in the doorway. "How did your appointment go?"

Looking at Mahad and then at Atem, Loretta suddenly burst into tears on her brother's shoulder.

"What is going on?" Atem asked Mahad, confused.

"I'm afraid the doctor gave her some bad news, my King." Mahad bowed his head,

"How bad?"

"I don't know if it's my place to say."

"Loretta, what's wrong?"

"M-my b-baby d-d..." Loretta whispered not being able to finish her sentence.

Atem went pale. "The baby's gone?" he asked Mahad, realizing what she was going to say.

"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry Pharaoh, this is all my fault." Mahad sighed feeling completely useless that he couldn't do anything.

"How is it your fault?"

"Ever since I came, I could tell how stressed she was."

"It's not necessarily the reason why she lost the baby. Don't beat yourself up."

"I somehow feel responsible though and I can't even comfort her the way I would have in the past"

"It's hard to comfort a grieving mother either way."

Hali climbed into bed that night with a sigh, having heard from Atem the news. "It's so awful that she lost the baby."

"Even though I was concerned about her being pregnant for a second time, I was happy for them." Atem sighed kissing Hali's cheek.

"I should get some sleep, I don't want to be tired in the morning."

"Night Hali, I love you."

"I love you too." Hali turned off the light and went to bed.

The next morning Atem woke up and felt something on the end of the bed, looking down he gasped when he saw a young boy who looked a lot like him. "Hali? Quick wake up, you have to see this." Atem gave her a little shake.

Hali stirred. "What's wrong?"

"Have you been hiding secret children from me." Atem pointed to the boy in particular at the end of the bed.

"No, I haven't." Hali rubbed her eyes, staring wide-eyed at the boy.

"Who is he and where did he come from? He looks a bit like me but also a bit like Yugi." Atem whispered

"I think...it's Amen..." Hali looked curiously at the boy. "Is that who you are?"

Before the boy could answer a young girl holding a baby came running in "Mother! Father! I've missed you so much." she cried wrapping her arms around Hali gently.

Hali's eyes widened. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize your own daughter?" the young girl who looked like a mix of Atem and Hali raised an eyebrow.

"Daughters? The last time I saw you was..." Hali went pale.

"Yes Mother, my brother and I were only little when you saw us last." the girl said nudging her brother to wake up. "Amen..."

"We have teenagers, lovely," Atem muttered, with a groan.

"Father...?" Amen gasped recognizing his Fathers baritone voice.

"You must be hungry." Hali got to her feet, noting the time.

"We're starving." the oldest two chimed.

"I'll go make you breakfast. Atem, I think we'll need to find them clothes and a story to give them."

"Good idea, maybe some of Yugi's clothes will fit Amen but I'm not sure about my daughter."

"Our daughter." Hali smiled at her.

"Yes, our daughter." Atem smiled back. "What is your name sweetie, my memory seems to elude me." Atem asked his daughter.

"Atemi. Mother named me after you."

"She definitely did, well it's nice to finally meet you." Atem chuckled.

"Follow us, I'll get the food."

Going for his morning shower, Yugi stopped dead in his tracks. "Hali, Atem did you two get cloned in the night?" Yugi asked them with widened eyes.

"Not exactly," Atem chuckled. "I don't know how, but these are our children, from the past."

"What? H-hold on so if this happened to you then what about your sister?"

"I haven't talked to her yet. We just discovered them this morning."

"Maybe you should give her a call." Yugi suggested

"Good idea. Would you show them where the kitchen is?" Atem pulled out his cell phone.

"Of course, this way, you two." Yugi beckoned them to follow him.

Atem dialled his sister's number and waited.

Hearing her phone ring, Loretta saw it was her Brother and smiled as she answered: "Wake up with a surprise on your bed did you?" Loretta giggled.

"You did too?" Atem asked, startled.

"No, Mahad did, Marik and I woke up to him screaming. I think Ra has been listening to our thoughts."

"Maybe. Bring them over, you should be reunited with your nieces and nephew."

"Good idea and you with yours, then again I probably know your children better than you."

"Sorry, we will be over soon."

"See you soon." Atem hung up and turned to the others. "Loretta will be here soon with a surprise."

"Oh? Has the same thing happened to Loretta." Hali raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, although she didn't say any details."

"She's probably in as much shock as I am, I wonder how Marik is taking it though?"

"I don't know, she didn't say."

"Oh, that sounds like them now, do you want to get the door?" Hali asked, hearing someone at the door.

"Of course." Atem went to the door and opened. "Loretta, welcome."

"Hey Atem, Maria, Leo this is your Uncle Atem." Loretta introduced them.

"Hi," Atem smiled at the children.

"Hello" the twins chimed, smiling at their uncle.

"Come on in."

"Thanks, hey Yugi good to see you again." Loretta smiled.

"Nice to see you too," Yugi smiled.

"So where are my niece and nephew? It's been so long since I've seen them."

"They're upstairs and there's a surprise."

"I guess they are getting to know their Mother again?"

"Among other things. Come on down kids."

"Coming Father..." they called back carefully making there way down the stairs.

Looking up, Loretta spotted her niece and nephew. "Hey you two, wow it really has been a long time."

"Where is the baby?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mother has her." Amen answered his Father.

"Ah okay. Hali, want to come downstairs?"

"I'm coming Atem, be down in a minute." Hali called back.

"You never explained who the baby was."

"Um...She's my daughter." Atemi blushed.

"Daughter?" Atem choked.

"Yes" Atemi nodded to her Father. "Do you remember Master Shada."

"Of course."

"Not long after you died and after I was born Isis and Shada had a son who is Luna's Father."

"Wow."

"Did I just hear that correctly?" Yugi asked raising an eyebrow. "So you're not just an Uncle but a Grandpa too?"

Atem went pale and he glared at Yugi. "You're not helping."

"Sorry Grandpa." Yugi chuckled before dashing off, knowing he was about to get hit.

"Anything you two want to tell me before I find out from someone else," Loretta asked her own children, raising an eyebrow at them.

"No, mother."

"Being that I know you are both honest like your Father, I trust you"

Finally coming down the stairs, Hali saw how pale her husband was. "Atem? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"What's wrong?"

"The baby is our granddaughter."

"So that's why she looks so familiar, whose the Father?"

"Shada's son."

"Ah yes I remember now, he was born not long after Atemi. I knew they were close but not that close, Horus was a lovely boy."

"You knew this boy?" Atem gave his wife a look.

"Well I got to know him for a few years anyway."

"I doubt he's good enough."

"Atem!" Hali growled "How can you say that, you didn't even get to meet him."

"She's my daughter, I have the right to say she's too good for him."

"Why does this sound so familiar?" Loretta muttered under her breath as she watched her niece roll her eyes.

"Excuse me, you have something to say, Loretta?"

"I was just saying how familiar this sounds, I remember you saying almost this exact same thing to me." Loretta growled.

"She is a child still." Atem folded his arms across his chest.

"I know she's our daughter Atem and I know you care but I think you need to lighten up a little. Don't forget things were different back in the past." Hali reminded him, touching his arm.

"Father, I'm almost 16 summers old, I'm not an infant anymore." Atemi growled.

"I know. It's just hard to let it go."

"I can see that it is hard for you but you have to remember you have another daughter that will be her age soon, you can't stop them from growing up an having a life, your not Pharaoh any more honey."

"I'm sorry, Atemi. Do you want to meet your siblings? The ones from the present?"

"It's ok Dad, I know you are only looking out for me." Atemi smiled at her father "Of course, it will be nice for Luna to have kids her own age to play with."

"They're not exactly the same age." Atem chuckled.

"What are my sibling's names?"

"Alexander and Amethyst."

"Let me guess, Mom, named them?"

"I did."

"Wow, well done Dad I'm Impressed." Atemi giggled.

"What, are you making fun of me?"

"Not at all I'm just surprised you named my Brother and Sister and not Mom."

"Why?"

"Well Mom named Amen and I didn't she?"

"I wasn't there for your birth and I don't quite remember for his."

"Oh, sorry Dad. So where are the twins?"

"Hali, would you get them?"

"I better see if they are awake yet, I'll be back soon."

"Hurry back," Atem called as she went upstairs.

Coming back down after a few minutes with a little boy who resembled his father and a little girl who resembled her mother, Hali smiled. "Here they are."

Atem took Alexander. "This is your sister and brother."

"Aww he's so cute, he kinda looks like you Amen." Atemi giggled.

"Thanks."

"Wow all four of them look alike." Loretta smiled looking at her two nieces and two nephews.

"They are related."

"Four children from two different times from the same parents."

Atem chuckled. "True."

"Oh well now that everyone has met everyone we should be getting home, I owe Mahad a bit of quality time." Loretta giggled.

"We'll see you later then."

"Please dont be too hard on Atemi, brother, she's a good girl and will be a big help to these two." Loretta smiled tickling Alex's tummy.

"I hope so, I've never raised a teen let alone two."

"Well from what I've heard you've looked after Yugi pretty well after all these years."

"Yes, I at least hope Yugi would agree." Atem chuckled.

"I heard that Pharaoh!" Yugi called from the kitchen as everyone laughed.

"You were supposed to!" Atem called back. "Would you agree?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course."

"I'm only kidding Atem, I appreciate all the times you stood up for me." Yugi smiled, sticking his head out the door.

Atem pounced on Yugi, pinning him and giving him a noogie.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry...Ow, Atem get off!" Yugi huffed, trying to wriggle out from under his older counterpart.

"Should I let him go?"

"I think so Father" Amen nodded at Atem as Hali and Loretta nodded as well.

Atem reluctantly let him go.

"Man you are a lot heavier than you look, I'm just glad you don't have all your royal jewelery on" Yugi huffed getting to his feet.

Hali snorted. "Yeah right, Atemi could lift him."

"With all his gold on?"

"I bet she could even then."

"Great, shown up by a girl." Yugi huffed.

"A lot of girls can show you up." Atem teased.

"No doubt, especially if they are your offspring." Yugi chuckled.

"What does that mean?"

"That anyone that comes from you two is strong."

"Uh-huh."

"What? It's true."

"I think you're just brown-nosing."

"Takes one to know one." Yugi poked his tongue out at Atem.

Atem pounced again, grabbing him. "Say that again."

"Nope" Yugi shook his head and pursed his lips.

"At least I have had a girlfriend."

"No need to rub it in, Pharaoh."

"Get out of your shell and ask Tea out, I know you like her."

"I don't know if I'm ready yet, besides I know she always had a thing for you." Yugi sighed.

"Well, you look a lot like me."

"Not now I don't."

Atem took out his phone and called Tea. "Hey, Tea, how have you been?"

"Hey what are you doing, dont ring her" Yugi whispered.

"Hey Atem, Im good what about you?" Tea asked.

Atem waved him off. "You want to come over? We have a few-er-surprises to show you."

"Oh yea sure, its been a long time since I've seen you."

"And Yugi certainly misses you." Atem gave Yugi a smirk.

"Aww that's so sweet, I'll be over soon if that's ok?"

"Sure, come on over."

"See you later Atem" Tea giggled as she hung up.

"You're welcome, Yugi." Atem told his friend as he hung up.

"Argh, I wish you wouldn't have done that, now what am I going to do?"

"Get a backbone?"

"Haha very funny, but not really what I meant." Yugi huffed.

A while later Tea turned up at the game shop, greeted at the door by a very shy Yugi, "Hey Tea, come in."

"Thanks, Yugi, wow it has been a long time have you grown?" Tea asked with a giggle.

Ignoring her question, Yugi shrugged politely as he shut the door behind her. "So what have you been up to?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, not much. Just the usual, dance class, etc. What about you?"

"Not a lot really" Yugi chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"So...any idea what the surprise was that Atem was talking about?" Tea asked. raising an eyebrow.

"You'll have to ask him, he must be around here somewhere. I'm actually surprised he didn't come out when you came."

"Never mind, so what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to see if there is anything good on TV?" Yugi asked, not really knowing what else to do since Tea didn't really know how to duel.

"Sure, it can't hurt" Tea nodded and smiled.

Yugi led her into the living room. "Whatever you want to watch is fine."

"I dont watch a lot of TV at home so anything you are into is fine."

Yugi changed the channel to a comedy. "This looks cool."

"Hey, I've seen this before it's really funny." Tea giggled absentmindedly putting her hand on Yugi's leg.

Yugi felt her hand on his leg, making him jump a little.

"Are you...oh sorry, I didn't realize that I had done that." Tea blushed slowly removing her hand.

"It's okay."

"I guess we are kinda boyfriend and girlfriend but I don't want to embarrass you in front of Atem if he comes in."

"True, he would tease me about it. Stupid, married Pharaoh." Yugi muttered.

"Aww come on Yugi, be nice I think it's really sweet that he got to be with Hali again after being apart for so long."

"True, but he doesn't make my life easy."

"No but you do owe him a lot of gratitude after all you two have been through, you wouldn't have won the Duelist Kingdom if it wasn't for Atems help." Tea pointed out.

"True, but I almost lost it too."

"True but that wasn't your fault, if Kaiba hadn't been such a jerk it would have been a lot easier for you."

"Yeah, I do owe a lot to Atem. That's why despite what Joey thinks, Atem is my real best friend."

"Aww Yugi, that's really sweet but I think that you two are more like Brothers. Atem being the older one of course." Tea giggled.

"Best brother I could hope for." a deep voice said from the door, a smile in the voice.

"Atem!" Yugi blushed quickly whipping his head around when he recognized the voice. "How long have you been listening to us?"

"Long enough."

"I suppose you and your super hearing heard us talking about you, did you?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Why else would i disturb the smooth moves of Yugi Mutou?"

"Very funny Atem, now why are you really here?"

"Thought you might need help."

"With?" Yugi asked now looking confused.

"Its clear you like each other, you're just too big of a weenie to make a move.

"Says the 'Almighty Pharaoh' who took six months to propose again to his wife."

"I made the first move long before that."

"The past doesn't count."

"I was talking about the present.

"Yea, sure you were, Pharaoh." Yugi smirked.

"Got something to say to me?"

"Nope."

Atem coughed something that sounded like "chicken".

"I heard that & don't you have someone else to annoy, like your real sister?"

"No, she's busy. Just you."

"What about your wife or your daughter?"

"No one is as fun to annoy."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Grow a pair and ask her out."

"Maybe you didnt get all of your memory back after all." Yugi chuckled.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Didn't I just tell you not so long ago that Tea and I have been going out for the last fortnight?"

"Tea? Where has he gone out with you to?"

"Nah ah, no way I'm not getting between you two, no offense, Atem, but I don't really care if Yugi does take me out somewhere or not. I'm happy just to sit here and hang out." Tea explained as Yugi smiled.

"She's a keeper then." Atem chuckled, shaking his head. "But have you two ever kissed?"

"Not that we would tell you, even if we had." Yugi smirked.

"That's a no."

"Don't push it Atem."

"Or what?"

"Argh, just leave us alone." Yugi groaned rubbing his temples.

"Whatever," Atem smirked as he headed for the kitchen. "Tea, you hungry?"

"Yea sure, I'll just have whatever you're having."

"Yugi? You hungry?"

"No thank you." Yugi sighed.

Atem headed into the kitchen with a smirk.

"Yugi? Are you ok?" Tea asked touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, of course." Yugi smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't like seeing you two argue."

"He was just teasing."

"I could see that, but i could also see how annoyed you looked."

"You haven't figured out I get super annoyed when teased?"

"I have that's why I asked if you were okay."

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying." Yugi smiled at her.


	18. Insanity

Chapter 18: Insanity

"Loretta, you want help putting the kids to bed?" Marik asked, turning off the TV as he noticed the kids were asleep on the couch.

"Yes please Marik...Actually would you be able to do it tonight, I'm not feeling very well and need to lay down, preferably before I fall down." Loretta giggled dryly.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yea, I'm just really exhausted, maybe I shouldn't have spent so much time at the park with the kids."

"Okay, go have a lie down and I'll take care of the kids." Marik picked the kids up and carried them upstairs.

"Thanks Marik." Loretta replied sleepily with a yawn as she got herself ready for bed.

Marik put the twins to bed. "Good night, kiddos." he murmured, touching their bellies before heading for the door.

Rushing from their bedroom, Loretta ran to the bathroom to be sick. "Eugh, why is this still happening to me?" she whispered.

Marik headed to the bathroom, hearing her. "You okay?"

"Yea, maybe there's a bug going around." Loretta lied as she was sick once more, quietly gasping at the small amount of blood in the sink.

A figure slipped into the bedroom of the twins and snuck over. A loud cry sounded as one of the twins woke.

Marik heard the baby. "One of the twins needs me."

Nodding at her husband's statement, Loretta continued to clean herself up.

"Quiet you little brat, you're going to give me away." the British voice snarled as he shoved his hand over the infant's mouth.

Marik headed for the room? "Daddy's on his way."

Knocking the young boy out, Bakura climbed out the window with the two blonde twins "Nobody double crosses me and gets away with it."

Marik entered the room, concerned the crying had stopped. He turned on the light and found empty cribs. "Loretta!"

"Marik? Whats wrong?" Loretta asked rushing into the room after hearing the panic in her husband's voice.

"Someone kidnapped the twins!"

"What! No not my babies, what are we going to do Marik?"

"I don't know. Call the police?"

"Good idea, but who would have taken them? I'm really scared Marik, what if I never see little Marika or Menkura again."

"I will get them back, I promise." Marik hugged her. "Call your brother too, he'll want to know."

"I just hope he's not in bed already." Loretta bit her lip as she called her brother.

"Atem speaking." Atem answered the phone.

"I'm really sorry to call you at this time of night Atem but we need your help...Someone has taken the twins."

"What?! Okay, let me talk to Marik and I'll be right over." Atem got out of bed, reaching for his clothes."

"Marik, phone." Loretta called, taking it away from her ear.

"What does he want to say to me?" Marik asked, reaching for the phone.

Loretta shrugged and shook her head.

"Marik, are you there?"

"I'm here Atem, what do you need?"

"I need you to keep an eye out for my sister. After she lost the baby, she's going to be handling this worse than she normally would."

"Lost what baby?! What are you talking about Atem?" Marik asked feeling slight anger and confusion.

"She didn't tell you?"

"No, when did it happen?" Loretta heard Marik ask as she sat sadly down on the end of the bed.

"Not long ago, when she went to the doctor for her scan."

"Well she never told me." Marik growled.

"I'm on my way, I'll be there shortly."

"Alright."

Atem hurried out of the house, heading by car to the house.

"I'm so sorry Marik, I was going to tell you." Loretta sniffed.

Marik felt his rage building and tried to fight it back. "Loretta, get out..." he whispered.

"But why, what's wrong?"

"Just get out!" Marik shouted, trying to hold himself together.

"O-oh ok." Loretta stuttered nervously as she left the room. _Come on Atem, where are you_?

Atem hurried up to her. "What's going on?"

"S-something is wrong with Marik, he yelled at me to get out and he's shaking and acting really weird, I'm scared, Atem."

"Stay here, I'll see what's going on." Atem touched her shoulder and headed inside.

"Be careful Atem."

Yami Marik looked up as Atem entered. "Ah, the Pharaoh has decided to grace me with his presence. Miss me?"

"Marik, what's going on with you? Why did you yell at Loretta?"

"Marik is no longer here." Yami Marik laughed. "He was too weak to handle the news."

"I can't believe you didn't know, I'm so sorry this is all my fault but you need to calm down, the twins lives are at stake."

"The twins? Do you think I care about those brats?"

"I know you don't but the real Marik would, come on you have to snap out of it, I've helped you overcome your dark side before and I'll do it again."

"Do you best, Pharaoh. Or should I say worst?"

"I obviously cant duel you right here an now but there must be something I can do...Oh actually, Mahad can you come down here please?" Atem called.

"Oh, you're going to regret that." Marik grabbed a pair of scissors from the bedside table and lunged at Atem, aiming to kill.

"Woah, that was close, Mahad I need you." Atem called again grabbing Marik's wrist.

Marik yanked at the hand grabbing his wrist, pulling Atem near him as Mahad entered. "Don't come near us." he snarled, holding him hostage.

"Pharaoh, are you ok? What's happened to Marik?" Mahad asked as his eyes widened at the scene.

"Do not come nearer or we will find out how royal his blood is."

Hearing the commotion going on downstairs Loretta gasped as she spotted her Brother being held hostage by her husband. "Please don't hurt Atem, Marik. What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Look at the pretty little wife. What fun it will be to see her brother die." Marik edged to the kitchen, scissors still to Atems throat.

"What will it take to make you let him go?"

"His death." Marik found a knife.

"If this whole thing is anyone's fault its mine, I should have been more honest with you, so take me and kill me but spare Atem...Please Marik, I love you." Loretta sobbed as she stepped forward.

"I'd rather get my revenge." Marik plunged the knife in Atems stomach.

"Revenge for wha...No Atem, Mahad call an ambulance quick!"

Atem collapsed as Marik released him.

"Hang in their Atem, I've got you." Loretta whispered as she caught him. "You'll regret doing that Marik!"

"Really? What will you do?"

"I don't know but you will regret trying to kill my brother," Loretta growled, glaring up at him.

"I've done my work." Marik walked out.

"Dont bother coming back either! I hate you Marik!" Loretta yelled as she quickly got up & ran over to slap him in the face.

Marik turned and walked out with a sneer.

"Loretta!" Mahad called sharply, kneeling beside his master.

"What! Oh yea I better call Hali an then an ambulance."

"He's still alive," Mahad told him, checking for a pulse.

"Thank goodness, I guess I better call the ambulance first." Loretta nodded as she picked up her phone.

Hali hurried into the emergency, finding Loretta and Mahad. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm really sorry Hali, I'm afraid it was Marik that did it to him." Loretta sighed.

"Marik? Why?!"

"I don't know, I wasn't in the room when it happened."

"How is he?" Hali asked, sinking into a chair.

"We haven't heard yet but it's my fault that this happened, I never told Marik about our baby dying and he lost it."

"You mean-?"

"What happened was, when the Pharaoh came to Marik's house he was going to attack him with a pair of scissors but then he went to the kitchen and got a knife & well...I don't really want to say what happened next." Mahad explained with a sigh as he embraced Loretta who began crying.

"Please, tell me."

"He...He got stabbed."

"Stabbed? How?"

"When he had the Pharaoh held hostage he stabbed him in the stomach when Loretta tried to help him."

"Oh Ra..."

"I'm so sorry Hali." Mahad placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I don't blame you."

"That's right, it's not Mahad's fault. It's my fault if I would have been honest with Marik in the first place this would have never happened." Loretta sniffed, turning to give Hali a hug.

"It is not yours either.

"I just hope my brother comes out of this ok, I'll never forgive myself if he doesn't make it."

"He will"

"I hope so."

The doctor exited the emergency room. "Anyone here for Atem Mutou?"

"We are, I'm his sister and she's his wife." Loretta explained pointing to Hali. "How is he?"

"He's out of surgery and is in recovery."

"Thank goodness," Hali sighed "Are we allowed to go and see him yet?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, could you show us where he is?"

"Follow me."

"Come on Mahad, you can come too." Loretta giggled as she took his hand to follow the doctor.

The doctor led them to a room. "He is still groggy."

"I'm not surprised."

"Go on in."

"You first Hali." Loretta smiled at her.

As Hali entered the room, Atem looked up and gave a weak smile. "Hi."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Weak..."

"Atem, I'm really sorry that this has happened to you," Loretta sighed.

"It's not your fault..."

"How long do you have to be in the hospital for?" Hali asked taking a seat next to him.

"I don't know, I don't even know why I'm here..."

"Do you not remember what happened between you and Marik?" Loretta asked with a gasp.

"Who's Marik?"

"M-my husband...Well was, maybe he hit his head when Marik let him go after his attack." Loretta looked at Hali.

"Maybe..."

"This is not good...Atem, do you remember who I am?" Hali asked.

"You're my wife. Although..." Atem frowned. "What is it you're wearing?"

"I'm still in my nighty, I was in a rush when Loretta called me." Hali blushed.

"I have never seen that."

"You might see it once you are out."

"Where am I?" Atem looked confused, finally looking around the room.

"You're in the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Domino Hospital in Japan."

Atem looked confused.

"I don't think the Pharaoh remembers anything about this time." Mahad exclaims looking at the two girls.

"Is that possible?"

"It is very possible, he doesn't seem to know where he is or what happened."

"What are we going to do, have you got any ideas Mahad?" Loretta asked as she heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Hali asked, looking over at the door.

"I don't know, I'll get it." Mahad nodded as he went to the door "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Hello, I was wanting to see how the patient was doing," Seto replied coolly, standing in the doorway.

"And you are?" Mahad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Seto Kaiba." Seto appraised Mahad. "Has anyone ever told you you look like the Dark Magician?"

"That's because I am, well my spirit is but what business have you got with the Pharaoh?"

Seto snorted. "Mutou sold you on that crap?"

"If you wish to continue further into this room, I'd watch your tongue if I were you." Mahad growled.

"Relax, I'm just here to make sure my rival is recovering."

"Fine, you can enter but I'm watching you." Mahad stepped aside.

Seto entered the room. "Mutou, how are you?"

"I could be better but who are you? Do I know you?"

"Seto Kaiba, what prank are you guys playing on me?"

"He was attacked by Marik and we believe he has lost his memory from the attack, it's no joke." Loretta growled

"S-Seto, how did you get here," Atem asked with widened eyes.

"What, no Kaiba?"

"Kaiba? Why does that name sound familiar..."

"Okay, really, what's going on?" Seto rolled his eyes and they landed on Hali and Loretta. "Who are you?"

"I honestly don't remember who you are." Atem confessed.

"You're asking us who we are when you are the one that has come in here being rude to my Brother" Loretta growled, "you may look like my cousin but he's far more polite, dont you agree Hali?"

"Yes, Atem has told me about you and I want you to leave, you'll just upset him."

"What? Well if this so-called Pharaoh can't even remember what happened two hours ago, the King of Games title is no use to him." Seto scoffed.

"You forgot one small detail, Yugi still has his memory and that title belongs to both of them if memory serves me correctly." Loretta defended.

Seto snorted. "If you believe that crap."

"Get out!" Hali and Loretta growled in unison pointing to the door.

Seto rolled his eyes. "If you get your memory back, Yugi, I'll be happy to strip you of that title." He walked out.

"Baka!" Loretta growled. "you mean to tell me you had to put up with that guy?" she asked her brother.

"He wasn't like that when I knew him."

"Now that is hard to believe."

"He was dressed differently, though."

"I believe he is, what is called the 'reincarnation' of our cousin."

"That idiot is nothing like Seto except in looks."

"Atem, that's not nice." Hali scolded her husband, "But you are right."

"Of course I'm right."

"I think Mahad and I are going to go home now if you don't mind, I'm really glad to see that you weren't more seriously hurt Atem." Loretta smiled, gently touching her brother's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"I just hope Marik comes to his senses and comes back to me."

"What would you do?"

"I don't know but he better be prepared if he shows his face."

"He better stay away from me."

"I don't think he would be stupid enough to even come back."

"Evil knows stupidity boundaries."

"It just breaks my heart that he wouldn't even listen to me and that he didn't even care about the twins who I don't have any more either."

There was a knock on the door. "Sorry to bother you, a paramedic has brought in a couple of children and we need to move you."

"Um I think you will find that is easier said than done, where do you need me to move to?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"I will wheel you." the doctor moved to prep him. "You are just moving to another room. A man was brought in with them, he crashed his car.

"Oh those poor kids, I hope they are ok. Well we better go Mahad and I need to go home and think about what I'm going to do."

"I better go check on the kids. Bye honey."

"Are you coming back, Hali?"

"Of course I will. But, you need to sleep."

"Yes, dear." Atem chuckled.

Hali kissed his forehead and followed Loretta and Mahad out after their goodbyes. "I hope those kids will be all right."

"I do too, poor little kids."

Hali led them downstairs and as they passed by the ER, she heard a British accented voice screaming. "Was that-?" she asked Loretta.

"If that's who I think it is he's going to have more wrong with him than from the car crash." Loretta growled, her anger building.

"Loretta, don't." Mahad grabbed her arm. "It's not worth whatever you are going to do if you are jailed."

"He took my twins off me and if he's hurt them he's going to have the wrath of Anubis on his ass."

"Loretta, I can't have you do anything stupid."

"Don't you worry Mahad, it's not me who he is going to have to answer to, but I need to see where Marika and Menkura are, just because I hate Marik that's not the twins' fault. Please let me go."

"Hali, would you go see where the twins are? I'm afraid of what she'll do. I'll only let go of her when she knows where they are."

"Yes, of course. Is that okay?" Hali asked, looking at her in-law.

"Ok, fine but I won't hurt anyone, I promise. I just want to see Marika and Menkura, please." Loretta pleaded.

Hali hurried off to ask a nurse. "I'm just concerned for you," Mahad told her.

"I appreciate your concern Mahad but I will never be able to forgive either of those two for what they did to Atem and the twins." Loretta sighed in defeat as she turned to hug Mahad.

Mahad hugged her. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"Thank you for being here for me, I knew I could always count on you."

"Of course, I'm here for you. I love you."

"I love you too and to be honest with you Mahad, even though I was married to Marik I was never truly happy with him so I'm glad that you are back in my life." Loretta smiled a little as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey, no crying over him. I don't want to see you cry over that bastard again."

"I'm not crying for him, I'm crying because I'm happy" Loretta sniffed.

"Good." Mahad turned his head as Hali returned with a nurse. "Where are they?"

"Are Marika and Menkura okay? I want to see them."

"They only have minor injuries and are up in the pediatric unit if you want to go look."

"Thank goodness, do you want to come with me Mahad? Where is that other idiot though?"

"Idiot?" the nurse asked, questioningly.

"Bakura." Loretta growled slightly balling her fist.

"He is in the emergency room being tended to. It's not looking good."

"Aww what a shame." Loretta huffed sarcastically as she walked off _I wish I could just put him out of his misery for good_.

Mahad followed with Hali, concerned. "Loretta, please tell me you're not going to do something."

"Of course not." Loretta smiled sweetly. "But I wish I could." she continued to mutter under her breath.

"I know you're wanting revenge, but let whatever happens to him right now happen."

"Oh I want more than revenge Mahad, but I won't do anything I swear to Ra."

"Loretta, listen. You will go to jail for much worse than he would. And you would never raise your children. Don't even contemplate it."

"Aww come on, can't I just slap him around a little? Actually, I have a better idea." Loretta grinned evilly.

"Oh? I don't like that look."

"Don't worry my love." Loretta chuckled caressing his cheek as she walked ahead of him.

"Loretta, don't."

"No one is going to get hurt."

"Really?"

"Nope, not psychically anyway."

"Then how?"

"With a little item you and I know very well called the Millennium Rod." Loretta smirked.

"And how is that going to work?"

"According to what I've heard my brother say about it, it can be used to control people and their minds."

"Yes, it does, but how would that work?"

"You will see if I can get my hands on it."

"Be careful, they can be dangerous."

"You worry too much Mahad but it's okay, I've used Seto's Rod before."

"I'm still worried, though."

"I will be careful." Loretta smiled at Mahad as she pushed the door open to the twins' room. "Oh Marika and Kura."

"They look perfectly healthy, thank Ra." Mahad sighed with relief.

"That idiot is still going to be sorry that he took them from me." Loretta growled as she gently ran her fingers through her son's hair.

"Be careful."

"It's not me you should be worried about."

"Yes, it is, because I don't care about him."

"Aww Mahad." Loretta smiled at him as she carefully picked her daughter up. "How's my beautiful little girl."

Marika gave her a smile.

"Mommy's going to get the bad man back for what he did to you...Yes she is." Loretta cooed tickling her daughter's stomach.

Marika giggled.

Laying her daughter back down on her bed, Loretta looked over at Mahad. "Well we better get going home, I have a lot of thinking to do."

"I suppose," Mahad said goodbye to the twins and led her for the door.


End file.
